


PERVERTIDOS

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: @OneDBromancesHot, Amigos, Amor - Freeform, Español, Fanfic, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Orina, Sexo, Smu, Smut, Violencia, aborto, abrazos, axila, axilas, besos, caliente, curiso, embarazos, explícito, fobia, fraternal, heteros, homofobia, olores, panico, pelos, raeken, saliva, semen - Freeform, seo - Freeform, sobacos, sudor, theo - Freeform, vellos, wattpad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Luego de que Theo le propusiera a Liam dormir junto a él, las cosas cambian. El cariño  y respeto que se guardan como compañeros de habitación es mutuo, sin embargo luego de que Liam le proponga una mamada a Theo ambos dejaran salir sus más sucios y pervertidos deseos en donde se demostraran que el placer está mucho más allá de besos y caricias y que todo puede ser posible sin salir de su habitación. Sin embargo, toda la diversión se acaba cuando alguien amenaza con divulgar fotos de ellos teniendo sexo.





	1. Bóxer gris

Liam ha estado enamorado de Theo desde hace ya varios meses. Theo es un chico de 24 años muy atractivo, tiene un rostro hermoso, piel blanca, ojos miel, cabello castaño claro, cuerpo atlético y casi completamente lampiño, en resumidas cuentas un hombre apto para que cualquier agencia de modelaje lo contrate.  
Ya tenían casi un año viviendo juntos en un dormitorio de universidad. El espacio era pequeño pero cómodo, había dos camas y dos escritorios en donde ambos estudiantes podían hacer su tarea. Tenía una ventana y un baño. El piso era tipo ajedrez pero entre blanco y verde, algo gastado. Theo aseguraba que el linóleo no había sido cambiado desde hace más de una década.  
Theo era alegre y Liam siempre detrás de él, sintiéndose protegido y una que otra vez contándole algún chiste para hacer reír al mayor. Con el paso del tiempo, Theo supo que Liam era gay, luego de que el menor entrara apresuradamente al cuarto y rompiera llorar.  
─¡Abrázame Theo!  
Theo, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue junto a Liam, protegiendo al menos y preocupándose de que le ocurría. ─¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo?  
─Es Chris. Me engaño.  
Supo en ese instante que todos los planes románticos y que las flores y bombones no eran para una chica, sino para un chico quien había jugado con sus sentimientos y había roto su corazón.  
Esa noche Liam lloro hasta quedar dormido en sus brazos y Theo no lo soltó hasta el día siguiente.  
Liam poco a poco se recuperó y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro y a parecer Theo se había unido más a Liam ya que de vez en cuando dormían juntos. Una noche, de insomnio para Theo este le ofreció espacio en su cama al menor.  
─¿Estás seguro?─ le pregunto Liam poniéndose colorado en las mejillas.  
─Si Hombre. Ven─ Dijo Theo ofreciéndole un gran espacio a Liam, quien se cruzó de cama y bajo la luz tenue de la luna que pasaba por la ventana, durmió junto a Theo una segunda vez, luego una tercera y una cuarta. Así hasta que se les hizo costumbre.  
Liam comenzaba a sentir cariño por Theo, y es que los sentimientos del mayor hacia él eran mutuos. Se querían y se necesitaban. Liam le enseñaba algebra lineal a Theo y Theo le explicaba historia a Liam. Liam pasaba meses y meses desviviéndose por ese chico al cual el denominaba “bombón” y por supuesto él se da cuenta de ello y a Theo, le gustaba que Liam se fijara en él.  
Cuando habían tomado la confianza suficiente y ambos se desvestían el uno frente al otro hasta quedar en bóxers tirados en sus respectivas camas o sentidos frente a los libros de escritorios haciendo ensayos, Liam pasó la raya.  
─Oye Theo.  
─¿Si?─ Le pregunto sin levantar la vista de la biografía de Jean Piaget.  
─¿Alguna vez un chico te ha agradado el pene?  
─Sí─ le respondió Theo levantando la vista de su lectura y cerrando el libro. –Fue una vez mientras dormía. Sentí su mano lentamente dirigirse a mi entrepierna, por sobre mis bóxers. Pensé que sería simplemente un roce, pero luego realmente agarró mi pene. Fue extraño pero morboso a la vez.  
─¿Y qué sentiste?  
─Fue extraño. Solo eso extraño. ¿Y tú que sentiste?  
─¿Yo?─Le pregunto Liam algo asustado y serio.  
─Sí. Tú fuiste quien me agarró el pene mientras dormíamos. Hace un par de semanas.  
─Lo siento mucho. Yo no sabía. Oh Dios. Lo siento tanto. No creas que soy un pervertido. No sé qué me pasó.  
─Descuida está bien. Me hiciste tener una erección.  
─¿La tuviste?─ Preguntó Liam incrédulo.  
Theo sonrió avergonzado pero asintió con la cabeza ─Sí. Pero no creas que yo sea el pervertido ahora.  
─No lo creo─ dijo Liam completamente avergonzado luego de haber tocado el pene de Theo de forma inconsciente mientras dormían ¡Qué vergüenza!  
─No tienes de que avergonzarte. Yo me sentí bien…y como nos tenemos confianza pues te diré que me masturbe en el baño aquella mañana─ se había confesado y se sentía bien.  
─Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho.  
─Claro que no. Estabas dormido inconscientemente y babeándote en mi cama.  
─Lo siento por eso también.  
─¡Maldición!─ insulto Liam ─desearía haber estado despierto para poder tocarte y sentir todo.  
─Realmente te gustan los penes ¿no?  
─Son calientes. Siempre me gustaron los chicos atractivos y con buena herramienta. ¿Cómo es la tuya?  
─¿La mía? Pues no es por presumir pero es gruesa y con una cabeza súper linda. Las mujeres se han enamorado de mis glande– Le explicaba Theo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo –Cuando una chica me chupa ¡Uff! ¡Qué placer!  
─A mí me gusta chuparlas. Ese es mi hobbie favorito─ Explicó Liam mientras veía a Theo. Liam sabía que algo que excitaba a los otros chicos era hablar de mamadas y jugar con sus labios, como saboreándose. Saco muy disimuladamente su lengua humedeciendo su labio inferior con saliva. –A mí me gusta chupar todo y succionar el glande. Es un punto que a los chicos con los que he estado los vuelve locos. Me gusta dejar la polla muy húmeda y babosa. Me encanta el sabor de una buena polla. También me gusta lamer las bolas y luego chuparlas. Lamerlas es mi parte favorita.  
─Estas provocándome una erección y solo ando en bóxers─ le dijo Theo quien se puso una mano en la entrepierna mientras seguía sentado en la silla del escritorio sin despegar un ojo de Liam. Él lo quería mucho y lo respetaba pero había una línea que no debían cruzar pero…Joder, sus ojos, su cabello, su naricita y sus labios. Sus malditos labios tan finos y suaves. Había imaginado un sin número de veces besando esa boca o sintiendo esos labios alrededor de su polla.  
─¿Lo he hecho? ¿Se te ha puesto dura?  
─Pues en mi defensa debo decir que eres un gay muy atractivo y la manera en la que narras como la chupas pondría caliente a cualquiera.  
Liam rio al ver a Theo entrar en calor e imaginarse su polla semi erecta dentro del boxer gris que cargaba y que llegaba más arriba de sus muslos semi velludos. ─¿Me permitirías verte el bulto?  
─¿Ver lo que me has provocado?  
─¡Exacto! Quiero ver que efecto tienen mis palabras ante ti.  
Theo, temeroso y con algo de pudor sacó su mano del boxer y giro la silla frente a Liam y separo las piernas para que este tuviera un mejor acceso y pudiera observar su bulto. No hay nada malo en que un heterosexual le muestre su bulto a un gay.  
─Eso… ¿Eso es presemen? Te has manchado amigo.  
Theo vio hacia abajo y vio que en la parte en donde acababa su pene, había una mancha oscura de presemen. Joder. Él tenía la ventaja de lubricar rápido y constantemente, pero ver ahora una mancha en su boxer frente a Liam a menos de un metro y medio lo hizo sentir avergonzado. Su pene estaba ahora muy erecto al ver la mirada lujuriosa del menor fija en su entrepierna mientras relamía sus labios.  
─¡Joder!─fue lo único que Theo alcanzo a decir –Esto ni con una mamada se baja.  
─¿Estas proponiendo que te de una mamada?  
─¿Ah? No. ¿Cómo crees? Eso no.  
─¿Estás seguro? Aparentemente tienes una polla bonita y sabes… Que me muero por chupar penes. Me encantan… Además estamos entre colegas ¿No?  
─Si pero…  
─Estas considerándolo ¡Picaron!─Liam le giño un ojo.  
─Tú me empujas a hacerlo─ Theo cerro las piernas y cubrió su bulto con sus manos.  
─¿No te gustaría una mamada? Yo sé que no has salido con ninguna chica hace más de un mes…Y yo no he salido con nadie por más de seis meses. Ni siquiera recuerdo el sabor de un pene ni el semen deslizándose por mi garganta.  
─Ahí vas de nuevo.  
─Vamos. Yo sé que quieres…déjame disfrutar un ratito. Mira propongo que si no te gusta paramos.  
─Esto puede arruinar nuestra amistad  
─O puede unirnos más….Tú decides. Acércate.  
Theo no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía una erección y alguien que estaba dispuesto a chuparlo. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad pero…  
─No me he duchado hoy y tuve clases toda la mañana y ha hecho mucho calor… Mi pene no está tan limpio que digamos.  
─¿Un pito sucio? Una sola palabra describe eso: EXCITANTE. Quiero hacerlo. Acércate.  
Theo sonrió al ver lo desesperado que estaba Liam por hacer sus cosas y el solo se dejó. Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia Liam, quien se había sentado en la cama.  
Liam pudo ver como Theo bajaba su boxer y con algo de timidez lo deslizo hacia abajo dejando al aire su polla erecta hacia un lado. Era regordeta y cabezona. Era más corta que larga. Tenía algo de vello afeitado de hace 6 días y además dos enormes huevos que colgaban libres.  
─¡Dios mío! Me encanta lo que veo.  
Theo la acerco a la boca de Liam. En ese momento salto un olor a sudor y a macho que tanto calentaba al pasivo, y dejo correr todos los tabúes lejos de sí. Liam siempre se consideró sumiso y amaba hacer lo que hacía y esta era una de sus fantasías.  
Cogió su polla y comenzó a chuparla con amor y como tantas veces lo había imaginado, moviéndola dentro de su boca, lamiéndola y aspirando su esencia. Restregó su lengua por todos lados llenándola de saliva, masajeándola dentro y fuera de su boca. Liam se la comía entera y supo que hacia un buen trabajo cuando las manos de Theo sujetaron su cabello.  
La saliva que hacía que brillara la polla de Theo, también rodaba por sus bolas hasta caer al piso. Una de sus mayores fantasías había sido poder hacerle sexo oral a algún hetero, ya que el solo hecho de saber que era un “hetero2 al que le estaba chupando, le hacía calentar.  
Theo siempre había sido un chico rudo que pertenecía a la cancha de futbol. Joder, cuanto se excitaba cuando llegaba sudado y sucio del campo. Su olor, el cabello sudado en su frente, la ropa húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo, su aliento, y sus gemidos mientras caminaban cansado le hacían alucinar a Liam.  
Una noche Theo fue quien tomo la iniciativa y se metió en la cama de Liam, y a pesar de que al inicio era como una hermosa relación de amigo, no duro mucho, puesto que cada vez se acercaban más y Theo ponía sus grandes manos en las suaves caderas del menor.  
Liam sabía que había algo diferente en el desde que estaba en el jardín de infantes. Nunca le gusto ni disfruto del futbol y tampoco de salida a bares. Prefería quedarse tranquilo en casa leyendo o pintando, y eran cosas que le gustaba y con lo que se sentía cómodo.  
Sus padres, por otro lado, le habían apoyado siempre en los estudios aunque ellos no sabían de su orientación sexual. Su padre incluso le había regalado un hermoso poster de Pamela Anderson, que cambio por uno de Zac Efron al cual le dio buen uso, ya que lo colgó en el respaldar de su cama y de vez en cuando, desnudo y caliente, se masturbaba imaginando tocar su abdomen y lamer sus tetillas para luego pasar a su pene.  
Como Theo estaba pie, y Liam sentado en su cama chupándole, la vista que esto le proporcionaba a ambos era espectacular.  
Liam, podía observar detalladamente los diminutos vellos rubios de Theo subiendo desde su pelvis hasta perderse en su ombligo. Luego un abdomen marcado hasta llegar a su pecho amplio y ejercitado con dos grandes pezones rosados. Su cara era sin duda alguna lo que más le agradaba, puesto que tenía los labios separados, como embobado por el placer que una buena mamada podría darle.  
Theo no dejaba de ver como otro chico por primera vez e comía la polla. Era tan caliente y se sentía tan prohibido y morboso, pero Liam lo hacía con tanto empeño y cuidado que se sentía como en un pedazo de cielo.  
Con algo de recelo la saco de su boca. Su polla había alcanzado una erección de 17 centímetros, y era gorda. Su glande era suave y brillante. Una polla muy limpia pues Liam ya la había dejado así.  
Estaba escurriendo saliva mientras Liam, con su pulgar daba círculos en la punta haciendo que Theo mordiera sus labios.  
─Ustedes los gays sí que saben tratar a un hetero─ dijo Theo muy seriamente.  
─Yo podría tratarte así siempre que quieras.  
Theo lo miro con una sonrisa pícara tomando su polla entre su índice y su pulgar, estirando la piel hacia atrás y presionando un poco dejando que una gota de presemen saliera brillando ante la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. ─ ¿Siempre?  
─…Siempre…Chupare tu polla cada vez que tú me lo pidas.  
─Vaya, que caliente te has puesto, pues dices pendejadas─ rio Theo.  
Liam lo vio sonriendo─ Lo digo enserio. Podría chuparte cada vez que tú quieras, a toda hora… Tú… Tu solo tienes que pedírmelo y yo estaré de rodillas antes ti desabrochándote el pantalón.  
─ ¿Qué pasa si quiero más?─ le dijo Theo poniendo la cabeza de su pene sobre la mejilla de Liam comenzando a restregarla por la piel suave del rostro del menor.  
Liam se asombró ante lo que había dicho Theo, pues no creía que el macho que tenía en frente quisiera algo más con alguien como él –Hare lo que tú quieras.  
─Pues si eso queremos ambos no creo que este mal  
─Nada está mal. Tú disfrutas y yo disfruto.  
─Yo amo que chupes mi polla como lo estás haciendo hasta ahora y yo sé que te gusta como lo hago.  
─Ambos estamos bien, pero nada debe salir de estas cuatro─ le dijo Theo de forma seria y amenazante. Quería estar como aquí a escondida y que nadie se enterara de las cosas que pasaban tras la puerta. Sabía que Liam jamás divulgaría nada, pero quería asegurarse antes que nada.  
─¿Crees que me convienen que diga que te he chupado la polla?─ Liam rio tomando el pene de Theo en sus dedos y dejando un beso en el glande de Theo y cuando se separó, el presemen quedo uniendo el glande junto al labio inferior del chico menor.  
─Solo quería asegurarme Liam. Este será nuestro pequeño sucio secreto ¿De acuerdo?  
─De acuerdo─ le dijo Liam y rápidamente añadió: ─No sé si no te has dado cuenta pero estoy ansioso por seguir comiéndote la verga ¿Puedo?  
─Pero por supuesto. Vamos. ¡Chúpamela!─ No necesitó una segunda orden pues Liam había vuelto a abrir sus boca sintiendo la calentura y la hermosa forma de la polla de Theo en su boca. El sabor y el olor que desprendía su falo lo hacían enloquecer. Liam recordaría ese olor a sudor y a hormonas de Theo por el resto de sus días.  
Theo seguía de pie y levanto sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y separo un poco más las piernas, dándole la oportunidad a Liam se tener más acceso a su polla.  
─Chupas de lujo─ Le animo el mayor.  
Liam no dijo nada, pues con el tremendo trozo de carne que se friccionaba sobre su lengua, era poco lo que podría decir.  
─Oh ¡Dios! Haz eso de nuevo─ le pidió cuando Liam succiono solo la cabeza entre sus labios mientras con su lengua presionaba la punta del glande. El menor repitió la acción dándole tanto placer a Theo que de vez en cuando se tambaleaba. Esta vez Liam no tuvo miedo y le agarro las nalgas y a pesar de que pensó que Theo se enojaría no dijo ni pio.  
Quizás le gustaba que le tocaran atrás, o quizás solo estaba disfrutado tanto de la mamada.  
Theo miro hacia abajo y saco su pene de la boca de Liam. –Ahora chúpame las pelotas sudadas.  
Le sorprendió a Liam que el olor ahí era mucho más fuerte y concentrado. Saco su ágil lengua y comenzó a lamer lo que más podía. Estaba entrando en un estado de éxtasis en donde todos sus sentidos se encontraban trabajando. Su mano en las nalgas de Theo, presionándolo cerca. Su lengua lamiendo las nueces sudadas de Theo. Su nariz respirando el olor a hombre que Theo ocultaba bajo su pene, y sus oídos escuchando como Theo gemía y gemía.  
─Maldición ¡Lo haces de puta madre! ¡Chúpame las bolas! ¡Así!  
Liam saco la lengua y lamio desde la superficie de sus pelotas hasta el inicio del pene y nuevamente comenzaba a realizar la secuencia. Eso estaba volviendo loco a Theo.  
Su sabor era picante, salado, agrio pero apropiado para su lengua y para sus fantasías. No había nadie más apropiado para hacerle una mama con la intensidad y el empeño que lo estaba haciendo. Liam estaba feliz de que Liam le hubiera dado la oportunidad de lamerle los testículos.  
―Sí, Liam ¡Lame mis bolas!─ Le decía animándolo.  
Liam, no dejaba pasar oportunidad. Chupaba las bolas y de vez en cuando metía una bola en su boca chupando y jugando con los pocos vellos que Theo tenía ahí. Con el paso del tiempo, cuando su escroto se había ablandado y era más flexible, logro meter ambas bolas dentro de su boca.  
─ ¡Mierda! ¡Sí! ―Decía él, mostrándole que no tenía un lenguaje suave como creía. Las palabras sucias solo le animaban más─ ¡Lame mis bolas sudadas! ¡Joder, así Liam Dunbar! ¡Así es! ¡Lámeme! ¡Chupa mis nueces!  
Liam siguió con su tarea unos momentos más y luego Theo le metió el pene en la boca. Era con una enorme y suave barra de carne metía en su cavidad bucal  
Metía lo quemas podía hasta el fondo y chupaba cada vez moviendo más su lengua. Él sabía que en una mamada no se debían utilizar los dientes, pero en algún futuro le gustaría morder un poco el glande de Theo para ver como reaccionaba, pero por ahora, solo debía contentarse con lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.  
Utilizaba su lengua acariciando las venas que se brotaban en la verga de Theo. Lamia y chupaba hambriento.  
Nuevamente sintió las fuertes manos de Theo en su cabello, como guiándole para que fuera por el buen sendero de la mamada. Sus caderas bombeaban la polla dentro y fuera de la boca del menor, que estaba más que ansioso por hacerle una mamada a su compañero heterosexual.  
Él estaba jodiéndole la boca. Jodiéndole la cara.  
El pene de Liam estaba duro dentro de sus bóxers, duro, húmedo y a punto de correrse. Liam tenía la capacidad de sentir altos grados de placer que le hacen correr sin siquiera tocarse. Se sentía muy orgulloso de aquello.  
─ ¡VOY A CORRERME!  
Liam saco el pene de Theo y comenzó a masturbarlo a poco centímetros de su rostro –Córrete en mi cara─ le pidió.  
─Bueno…Pequeño. Disfruta de mi espesa y blanca corrida llenando tu cara.  
Unos cuantos roces más y los chorros de semen de Theo fueron directo a su frente, ojos, mejillas y cuello. La verdad Theo tenía leche hasta para regalar. La calentura del espeso semen resbalando por su cara le hizo correr. El olor de Theo, estaba en la esencia que se corría por su rosto y amaba la sensación que eso le producía.  
Theo se apoyó en los hombros de Liam respirando profundamente mientras Liam sacaba un poco su lengua para probarle.  
─ ¿Te gustaría desayunar un pan con leche mañana antes de ir a clases?─ le pregunto el mayor a Liam.  
─ Por supuesto─ respondió Liam entre risas.


	2. Eres mi pequeño sucio Liam

A las 5 de la mañana Theo Raeken se había levantado para conseguir el primer desayuno en un bar dentro del campus. Con su bandeja y una taza de leche humeante había subido las escaleras y con algo de esfuerzo tratando de equilibrar la bandeja en su mano abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Liam envuelto en unas sábanas azules de la cintura para abajo. Estaba sin camiseta, dormid. Sus labios semi abiertos y acurrucado a un lado de la cama.  
Theo puso la bandeja en su escritorio se arrodillo al lado de la cama de Liam –Pequeño, despierta─ le susurro acariciando su cabello –Te he traído el desayuno─ le dijo haciendo que Liam se moviera solo un poco de la cama.  
─No─ se cubrió la cara con las manos dándole la espalda –Déjame dormir un ratito más.  
─Vamos pequeñín─ le dijo Theo halando de la sabana con la que se tapaba el cuerpo semi desnudo. Estaba en bóxers rojos y ajustados. Liam era un provocador.  
─Ahhhhhh. Tengo sueñito aun.  
─En un par de horas empiezan las clases y yo ya he ido por tu desayuno.  
─Tú eres un atleta y deportista popular en el campus…yo solo soy yo…amante de mi cama en las noches…y mañanas.  
─Lo se chico perezoso─ dijo Theo riéndose─ Pero recuerdas lo de anoche…Hoy es un desayuno especial.  
─ ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado─ Y más rápido que el cantar de un gallo Liam estaba sentado en su cama ansioso por lo que venía.  
Theo le paso la bandeja de desayunos a Liam y la puso sobre sus piernas. La piel de Liam era suave y delicada. Apenas tenía unos cuantos vellos en las piernas. Las partes más pobladas de su viril anatomía eran su pecho, sus axilas y su entrepierna y Liam estaba muy agradecido de aquello.  
Theo frente a él separo un poco las piernas. El ajustado pantalón le marcaba la silueta de sus extremidades inferiores muy bien trabajadas, tanto que Liam podía ver como cada musculo se sobreponía por el otro. Era un pantalón gris que hacia juego con su abrigo blanco oficial del equipo con capucha. Muy pocas veces él ponía la cabeza sobre la capucha, pues le incomodaba un poco que le tocaran el cabello.  
Theo puso Hungry Heart de OST en su ipod a todo volumen y comenzó con un sensual baile para su mejor amigo y a pesar de que no era la canción adecuada para la ocasión era lo de menos. Liam iba a disfrutar aquello.  
Theo comenzó a mover sus caderas frente a él y levanto solo un poco su abrigo mostrando su abdomen plano. Sus caderas se movían de un lado al otro. Theo saco su abrigo y quedo su abdomen descubierto a la vista del más joven. Theo se enamoraba de la cara de embobado que ponía Liam cada vez que le veía.  
Theo metió sus dedos en la cintura de su pantalón y lo bajo un poco revelando el vello recortado de su pelvis y los músculos oblicuos que tanto le gustaban.  
─ ¡Woooooo!─ grito Liam emocionado.  
─ ¿Te gusta esto?─ le pregunto Theo mientras pasaba su mano abierta por su entrepierna y hacia amagues de una penetración. Se puso de lado y Liam observo el trasero firme y redondo de Theo y el bulto de su entrepierna atrapado en su boxer.  
Liam trato de tocar su piel pero el mayor se lo impidió  
Theo poco a poco comenzó a deslizar su pantalón quedando solo con un boxer blanco con rayas negras. El elástico era de color melón y se ajustaba a sus piernas como si hubieran sido confeccionados a su medida. El boxer le llegaba un poco más arriba de la media pierna y dejaba poco a la imaginación, pues el glande de Theo ya se hacía notar por debajo de la tela.  
─¿Vas a masturbarte?─ le pregunto Liam.  
Theo sonrió coquetamente acercándose más –Hoy tendrás leche tibia para el desayuno.  
Theo comenzó lentamente a deslizar su pantalón hacia abajo, dejándolo a medio camino mostrándole su boxer y agarrando su sexo por sobre este. Liam estaba hechizado por los movimientos de Theo. Todo había comenzado como un simple juego y ahora estaban aquí...disfrutando.  
La bandeja de desayuno que Liam sostenía era uno de los menús más caro. Tenía una taza de café y un a de leche. Había pan tostado cubierto por mermelada amarilla y un pequeño tazón con fruta picada; banana, mangos, fresas, manzanas y uvas.  
Theo bailaba moviendo sus caderas de una forma espectacular. Levanto sus brazos y los ubicó detrás de su cabeza flexionándolos y haciendo que sus bíceps se hicieran más notorios.  
Su cuerpo serpenteaba de una forma única y especial. Un baile privado para el más chico.  
Theo metió uno de los dedos de su mano a su boca y los chupó llenándolos de saliva, los deslizó por su pecho caliente hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y estirarlo un poco, humedeciendo su tetilla y mallugandola un poco.  
─Tienes las mejores tetas del mundo─ le dijo Liam mientras observaba como el chico parado frente a él jugaba con sus pezones.  
Liam tenía una debilidad por sus tetillas y eso le agradaba, sin embargo, aún no conocía por completo todos los gustos de él. ─Ya lo sé. Esta noche puedes dormir conmigo mientras me chupas las tetas... ¿Quieres?  
─Por supuesto. Deseo eso.  
Theo sonrió y se sacó los pantalones seguidos de su boxer, liberando a su Willy, compañero fiel de alma ─Mira como me he puesto por ti Liam─ le dijo mostrándole la erección en su máximo esplendor. Theo podría no tener la polla más larga, pero era gruesa y cabezona. Según Liam esas son las mejores, puesto que entre más gruesas más disfrute.  
No se trata del tamaño, sino de cómo se mueva el propietario.  
─Voy a masturbarme─ dijo Theo tomando su polla en su mano y comenzando a frotarla con velocidad. No quería demorar y no iba a aplazar el orgasmo. Quería que fuera rápido antes de que el desayuno de Liam se enfriara.  
El menor tenía la mirada fija en la polla de Theo. ─Tienes el pene más lindo que he visto alguna vez.  
─No sé cómo a un hombre le puede gustar la polla de otro hombre pero bueno, que te quede claro que yo hago esto por complacerte.  
─Y yo chupo tu polla por darte placer a vos. Quiero tocarte.  
─No puedes.  
─ ¿Por qué?  
─Porque ya te dije como van a ser las cosas. AHHG─ Theo se masturbaba ferozmente la polla que Liam creía que si lo hacía un poco más rápido le saldría fuego en el pene.  
─Eso es. Dame lechita tibia.  
─ ¿Quieres lechita?  
─Solo la tuya precioso  
─Ya casi estoy ahí. Te daré tu leche fresca maricón.  
─Si papi. Dame todo.  
A Theo le encantaba hablar así, como si él estuviera al mando de todo y que Liam solo fuera un calenturiento necesitado, pero muy en el fondo del corazón de Theo se estaban desarrollando sentimientos de amor por su compañero.  
─! Oh! Demonios ya casi ¡Ahhhg!  
─Eso es. Libérate para mí.  
Theo comenzó a convulsionar y su pene empezó a tirar semen sobre su bandeja. Su semen era blanco, espeso y tenía un olor que Liam adoraba, y es que Theo producía un olor tan masculino y varonil que volvía loco a Liam.  
─ ¡Santa Mierda! ¡Mira eso! Chorro tras chorro de semen.  
─ ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!─ fue lo único que alcanzo decir después de que su último trallazo de semen acabó sobre el tazón con frutas.  
Su pecho estaba sudado y su respiración muy agitada. Como pudo se sentó junto a Liam quien vio como la polla de Theo tenía un poco de semen en la punta. ─ ¿Theo?  
─ ¿Si?  
─ ¿Podría comer tu semen de la fuente?─le dijo señalando su pene con sus labios.  
─Qué cosas dices....Ya mejor dedícate a desayunar─le guiño el ojo. Theo tomo la tostada que era la que mayor cubierta de semen estaba y la llevo a la boca de Liam, alimentándolo y nutriéndolo con sus nutrientes naturales.  
Liam dio un gran mordisco tratando de saborear la dulce crema de Theo. ─¡Joder! Me encanta.  
─¿Sabe bien?  
─Sabe muy dulce.  
─Es que ayer comí piña.  
─Ahora todo tiene sentido─ Theo dejo a un lado la tostada y tomo el tazón de frutas. Cogió una rebanada larga de mago y la unto en una mancha de semen espeso y se la dio a Liam, nuevamente en su boca.  
─Mmmmmm─ gimió Liam masticando la fruta ─Deberías hacerme esto todo los días.  
─Pues no tengo huevos de acero─ le dijo riendo.  
Liam estaba disfrutando de esto y vio como Theo comenzó a buscar su boxer para ponérselo de nuevo ─No te has lavado la polla─ le dijo Liam mientras le daba otro mordisco a la tostada.  
─¿No te gusta así? Le pregunto Theo mientras se acomodaba el bulto hacia abajo.  
─Solo si eres tú─ Theo rió mirando los labios de Liam. Se preguntaba a que sabían esa mañana. Se preguntó si eran suaves. Se preguntó si era un buen besador o si le gustaban los besos con lengua. Se preguntó si Liam sabía tan bueno como imaginaba o si le gustaban los besos rudos.  
─Eres mi pequeño sucio Liam─ Ambos rieron y Liam termino su desayuno.  
Horas más tarde, cuando ya habían acabado sus clases se encontraron en los pasillos. Cuando Liam lo vio por primera vez, pensó inmediatamente que Theo era de los chicos malos que pertenecía al equipo de futbol, cosa que sí hacía, y que tenía una novia chillona a al cual besaba en los pasillo y que golpeaba a los nerds, pero no. Theo era exactamente lo contrario a eso. Era dulce, amable, caliente y divertido.  
─He acabado mis clases─ le dijo Liam mientras se acercaba a las escaleras para subir a los dormitorios y Theo se detuvo tras el ─ ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¿No piensas subir?  
─Hoy tengo entrenamiento, pero antes debo ir con Belly antes de ir al entrenamiento.  
─Mmmm. Está bien─ le dijo Liam sonriendo. -Belly es hermosa.  
─¡Claro que lo es! Siempre es tan delicada y huele muy bien─ dijo Theo, y en ese momento Liam se dio cuenta de que hubiera preferido no escuchar esa respuesta o quizás de ni siquiera haber dicho nada sobre Belly. Y es que Theo y Belly se habían vuelto muy unidos de un momento al otro y eso le dolía, pero callaba su dolor con una sonrisa.  
─ ¿Quieres que te tenga algo para comer cuando regreses?─ Liam como siempre tan atento.  
Theo sonrió viendo al chico más pequeño que é. –Una Pepsi y algo de arroz y pollo estará bien, y no necesitas pagar mi almuerzo. Ve y toma un billete de los grandes y compra tu plato de comida también.  
─Theo no necesito que me cuides ni pagues mis cosas.  
─ ¡Ow! el pequeñín se cree que es grande. Amo eso de ti. Y voy a pagar lo que a mí se me venga en gana Liam.  
Sin sentir miedo o vergüenza Theo se acercó a Liam y lo abrazo fuerte. Muy fuerte y Liam sintió el caliente cuerpo y los planos pechos en lo que puso su mejilla. Theo era bello. Era uno de mil y tenía la suerte de haberle conocido. Estar con Theo abrazado bajo las escaleras de los dormitorios erala sensación más pacifica que Liam hubiera experimentado alguna vez, sin embargo duro poco, puesto que tal de inesperado como inicio el abrazo, este se deshacía. –Te veo en la noche Liam─ dijo Theo antes de darle su mochila a Theo para que se la llevara al cuarto y el quedarse más despejado.  
─Adiós Theo Raeken. Suerte.  
Liam subió


	3. Borracho

─¡Dunbar!─ gritaron detrás de él. Conocía la voz y la verdad no se alegraba en lo absoluto de escucharle. No era su amigo y mucho menos alguien con quien quisiera charlar.  
─Hey Mason ¿Qué onda?─ Dijo volteándose en el pasillo del tercer piso a tan solo dos puertas de su habitación.  
─Todo va muy bien. No me quejo─ le dijo acomodándose la gorra sobre su cabeza. ─ ¿Sabes dónde está Raeken?  
─Sí. Él dijo que saldría con una chica y luego iría al entrenamiento.  
Mason lo miró un momento, como tratando de descubrir si Liam le estaba diciendo la verdad o solo le estaba mintiendo. ─Pues espero que se pierda en el camino.  
Liam reía mientras simplemente daba la vuelta y sin prestar más atención a las preguntas de Mason ingresó a su habitación.  
Sin Theo era muy silenciosa y se daba cuenta que casi no había nada que hacer en esas cuatro paredes.  
Se acostó en su cama abrazando la almohada. Espero por el sueño pero este nunca llegó. No se sentía bien. Sentía su alma vacía y la verdad era que extrañaba su hogar.  
Recordó como era todo antes de decirles a sus padres su orientación sexual. Tenía miedo y lo ocultó hasta sus 17 años.  
Antes, solían tener parrilladas en el patio trasero. El y su padre asaban las costillas de cerdo, mientras su hermana y madre preparaban los bocadillos para picar bajo el caliente solo de un barrio en Nashville. Los domingos iban siempre a recorrer un bosque, que según su madre estaba encantado y que poseía seres increíbles que no se dejaban observar.  
Antes todos se reunían en la mesa a comer, todos reían viendo Plaza Sésamo y lloraban viendo No se Aceptan devoluciones.  
Antes.  
No le agradaba expandirse en sus pensamientos. Quería dormir. No tenía tareas para el día siguiente y algo de sueño no le caería mal.  
No pudo.  
Tampoco se sentía de ánimo como para salir a la sala común y compartir el televisor con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Era de pocos amigos, y sus compañeros de clase en Biología solo eran eso...compañeros.  
Se sentó en la cama y decidió que lo mejor sería lavar su ropa junto con la de Theo. Fue al baño y rebuscó en la canasta de ropa sucia aquellas camisetas, shorts y bóxers que Theo utilizaba para los días libres o para entrenar. La ropa de clases o ropa formal debía ser enviada a una lavandería en los exteriores del instituto, en donde te sacaban un buen peso de los bolsillos pues era sumamente costoso.  
Abrió la ducha un poco y se sentó en el piso y llenó un balde con agua y le puso algo de detergente. Tomo una camiseta negra, gris y blanca de Theo y comenzó a lavarlas una por una, prestando mucha atención al cuello y a las grandes manchas de sudor y desodorante que su compañero de cuarto dejaba en sus camisetas.  
Cuando terminó con aquello comenzó con unos shorts de jean y unos pantalones de tela suave que Theo usaba para dormir o para correr el domingo por la mañana. El primer día que Liam llegó Theo lo había ayudado a buscar su habitación y a subir sus cartones llenos de cosas para hacer del lugar algo más cálido y ameno. Su primo de la ciudad de México; Miguel, lo había ido a dejar y tan rápido como llegó, se fue.  
El instituto era como un refugio para él.  
Cuando termino de lavar los pantalones comenzó con la ropa interior de Theo, pero él siempre tenía otro tipo de ideas perversas.  
No era la primera vez que lo hacía y ahora que ya tenían más confianza lo haría más seguido.  
La primera vez que olfateó un boxer de Theo fue mientras él dormía. Habían ganado el campeonato de futbol y Theo había caído como un tronco sobre la cama gimoteando y diciendo palabras ininteligibles.  
─Yo...Ya sácame esto. Sácame la ropa─ le dijo  
─ ¿Sacarte qué?  
─Toda la ropa─ le dijo ─Quiero vomitar Liam ayúdame.  
─No. No vas a vomitar.  
─Si lo haré─ le dijo en tono infantil.  
─No has comido nada esta tarde, así que no vas a vomitar.  
─Pero...Pero yo he tomado mucha cerveza. Jugué Beer Pong y creo que he perdido.  
─Pues la cerveza no se puede vomitar querido Theo─ Le dijo Liam mientras le sacaba la ropa ─Levantas los brazos.  
Sacó su camiseta, zapatos, calcetines, pantaloneta y cuando se dio cuenta, Theo ya estaba roncando. Su aliento olía a cerveza y a Alcohol. Theo no usaba drogas a pesar de que su contexto se lo proponía a escondidas.  
Theo cargaba un boxer azul de rayas negras sumamente ajustado. Estaba acostado de lado y aquello dificultaría un poco sacarle el boxer, pero no podía desobedecer a Theo.  
Sabía que no podía abusar de un chico guapo, apuesto, y ebrio, pero Theo estaba ahí como muerto. Intoxicado de alcohol. Invitándolo a pecar.  
Se acercó y toco un poco por encima del boxer y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo con algo de rudeza. Theo ni se movió, es más, sus ronquidos se hicieron más fuertes. Poco a poco lo bajo por completo y dejo en pelotas a Theo, quien se giró dejando su trasero al aire.  
El boxer que tenía ahora en sus manos estaba usado. Usado por Theo. Tenía su esencia y su sudor. Era la colonia natural de Theo, pero... no podía hacer nada. No quería rebasar los límites  
─ ¡A la mierda los limites!─ Se sentó en su cama bajándose el pantalón sin despegar un ojo de Theo. Vio el boxer azul en su mano y lo llevo a su rostro respirando. Se dio cuenta que en la entrepierna el olor era terroso, feroz y agrio. Algo picante y salvaje que lo volvía loco. Olio fuertemente recogiendo y memorizando el olor de la virilidad de Theo como uno de los más preciados regalos. Su acto terminó con 5 chorros saltando y cayendo sobre su polla.  
Su pecho agitado y sudado brillaba mientras Theo roncaba. Con el boxer, limpio cualquier rastro de semen, y se dirigió a Theo. ─Lamento esto Theo.  
Levantó un poco los pies de Theo y comenzó a ponerle el boxer de nuevo. Fue sumamente costoso hacerlo bien, sin embargo ni acabo como esperaba. Gran parte de su semen se había perdido en los vellos de la piernas de Theo, además, lo poco que quedaba solo se hacía notar como una mancha de humedad.  
La habitación olía a semen, sudor, alcohol y cerveza.  
Se bañó y durmió cansado mientras se arrullaba con los ronquidos de Theo, quien estaba más firme que una estatua.  
Y ahora estaba en el baño llevándose el boxer de Theo a la nariz nuevamente pero se sorprendió al ver que casi no había olor. Se masturbó con las piernas abiertas, enrollando el boxer del mayor en su miembro y friccionándolo contra la tela dándole así orgasmo fantástico.  
De vez en cuando mantenían una charla caliente que no pasaba del sexo oral por parte de Liam hacia Theo y es que con el paso del tiempo y luego de haberle hecho un montón de mamadas a Theo, este accedió a darle un beso porqué quería experimentar algo diferente, ya saben, para cambiar la rutina.  
A Theo se le hizo fácil entrar en la boca del menor. Su beso fue suave, dulce y Liam sintió como Theo pasaba su mano por su nuca para profundizar el beso.  
Ambos disfrutaron de tan íntimo beso a puertas cerradas.  
Al día siguiente nadie dijo nada. Ni se miraron. No se hablaron, prácticamente habían desaparecido el uno para el otro y eso le dolía a Theo.  
Quería a Liam, había sido su mejor amigo desde ya hace meses y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, sin embargo en la mente del menor solo se repetía constantemente que perdería a su único mejor amigo se seguían haciendo lo que ya se había convertido de juegos calientes.  
A Liam le encantaba la condición física de Theo; todo fuerte, atlético, y de cuerpo bien moldeado, pero había algo que nunca se había atrevido a contarle y es que había algo que le atraía muchísimo: El olor de sus axilas. Ignoró el porqué de este gusto y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Su olor axilar era fuerte y se hacía evidente cuando regresaba al final del día de clases o cuando regresaba del entrenamiento  
Al principio trató de ocultar sus gustos porque le pareció que Theo podía pensar mal de él. Cuando sentía aquel delicioso olor de sus axilas se acercaba a Theo y trataba de aspirar lo más posible. A veces Theo le decía que no se acercara mucho pues estaba sudado y Liam le respondía que no se preocupara, que a él no me molestaba eso.  
Theo tiene la costumbre de rasurarse el vello público y también las axilas. Liam tenía fantasías en las que lo rasuraba y por supuesto no faltaban aquellas ideas en las que lamía desesperadamente sus axilas sudadas al extremo. Lamentablemente, todo quedaba en los sueños.


	4. Ven, mis axilas te esperan

Una tarde Theo estaba entrenando en el gimnasio, el cual quedaba fuera del campus y Liam había ido a buscarlo. Lo esperó fuera. Era un sábado caluroso y aburrido.  
─Vámonos─ dijo Theo cuando salió del gimnasio alegre y sonriente de ver a Liam.  
Regresaron en su Jeep y el menor estaba extasiado de su olor pues no podía ser más espectacular, era verdaderamente delicioso experimentar esa sensación. Su camiseta estaba sudada y se notaba más la humedad en el área de sus axilas.  
Liam le propuso que fueran a las habitaciones del campus y que compraran unas cervezas. Theo accedió y compraron algunas en una licorería cercana.  
Al paso del tiempo el olor de Theo comenzó a cambiar, se hizo todavía más penetrante, y Liam parecía un catador de buenos vinos esperando comenzar su trabajo, pero se detenía el hecho de que pensara que era un cochino o algo parecido le hacía aguantarse las ganas.  
─¿Te has rasurado esta semana?  
─No. Esta semana no─ respondió Theo muy normal y cómodo.  
Llegaron a las habitaciones y entonces Liam le propuso rasurarlo. Theo le miró un tanto extrañado, pero le dijo que sí. Se quitó la camiseta aun húmeda y pudo observar que tenía el vello axilar más largo que de costumbre.  
Theo alzó el brazo derecho para que comenzara su labor. Liam no pensaba en nada más, estaba embelesado viendo su parte preferida del cuerpo de Theo; sus cañones inusualmente largos estaban cubiertos por gotas de sudor, el cual, por supuesto, era muy oloroso y aquello comenzó a enloquecer a Liam.  
Sentía que perdía el control. Comenzó a acercarse más y más a él.  
Theo se extrañó ─¿Oye? ¿Qué pasa?  
Liam no podía responderle, estaba deseoso de pasar su lengua por las axilas de Theo. Cuando trató de acercarme más, Theo bajó su brazo porque pensó que le iba a hacer cosquillas –No te preocupes─ Liam no le haría daño alguno. Subió nuevamente su brazo y comenzó a oler muy de cerca.  
─Huelo mal, ¿Verdad?, le preguntó un tanto ruborizado, yo  
─No. No te preocupes. No me molesta tu olor. Podría incuso lamer tus axilas si tú me lo permites─ Theo le miró extrañado y volvió a bajar su brazo  
─ ¿Estás loco?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mi sudor es demasiado fuerte, además sabes cómo se burlan de mí por eso  
–Pues a mí no me importa, de verdad lo haría y con muchísimo placer.  
Theo lo volvió a mirar extrañado pues no lograba entender cómo podía gustarle algo por lo cual lo han criticado siempre. Era ya un tanto extraño que a Liam le gustaran los fetiches relacionados al sabor y olor, pero jamás se imaginó aquello con sus axilas. Sin embargo subió su brazo Liam volvió a observar su transpiración húmeda, olorosa, excitante. Se le hacía agua la boca y decidió comenzar su labor.  
Primero acercó su nariz y aspiró profundamente el fuerte olor que despedía su varonil compañero de piso.  
─ ¿Te gusta?─ preguntó  
─ Sí, mucho, siempre había deseado hacer esto.  
─ ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?  
─ Porque podías pensar mal de mi  
─ Pues no, estoy ansioso de que comiences a hacer lo que quieres.  
Lo primero que hizo Liam fue besar repetidamente aquella hermosa axila, enmarcada en el brazo fuerte y musculoso de Theo. El sabor acre de su sudor le gustó de inmediato. Sentía sus cañones en su lengua, pero no me molestaban. Los solos besos no le satisfacían y comenzó a pasar su lengua y a chupar ese delicioso manjar de sudor.  
Theo empezó a acelerar su respiración y también disfrutaba del trabajo que hacía la lengua de su compañero. Luego bajó su brazo y apretó la cabeza de Liam como si me hiciese un candado. Él estaba atrapado entre su brazo y su cuerpo, pero no quería salir de aquella excitante prisión. Al mismo tiempo él acariciaba sus nalgas con su otro brazo lo cual aumentaba su pasión.  
Pronto sintió que el sabor bajaba de intensidad pues se había tragado gran parte del sudor que tenía.  
─¿Te gustó?─ Le inquirió el hombre.  
─Sí, muchísimo.  
─Entonces te daré otra dosis axilar  
Y levantó su brazo izquierdo haciéndole una señal con su mano derecha para que comenzara su labor nuevamente.  
Por supuesto que Liam no dudó en hacerlo y pronto estaba nuevamente en la prisión axilar disfrutando de aquello que se había transformado en un cebo para él. No podía detenerse, era como si dependiese del olor y el sabor de su sudor. Después de un rato ya había eliminado la mayor parte de su transpiración. Buscó espuma de afeitar, le lavó las axilas y lo rasuró.  
Ahora estaban totalmente limpias y lisas, pero sin el más mínimo olor. Así no le gustaban.  
Después de ese encuentro lo esperaba después de llegar de clases o del gimnasio. Una vez lo hicieron cuando terminaron sus clases y su entrenamiento al final del día. Esa vez le gustó muchísimo porque su olor era rancio ya que se había añejado durante todo ese día.  
En aquella oportunidad Theo le dijo que había comprado un concentrado que originalmente es usado para estimular el crecimiento de la masa muscular. Liam no entendí en un principio, sin embargo, él le explicó que el olor que despediría por sus axilas después de entrenar sería mucho más fuerte pues transpiraría esa sustancia, la cual, por cierto, era muy olorosa.  
Ya en el piso de su habitación Theo comenzó a entrenar con pesas. Liam estaba más que desesperado pues deseaba acostarse una vez más con él y rendirse ante sus axilas. Después de 2 horas de entrenamiento nocturno le dijo:  
─ Ven, ahora sabrás lo que es bueno  
Se quitó su abrigo, la cual estaba como si le hubiese caído una lluvia encima.  
Era de color verde y estaba empapado. Theo, antes que nada, se tomó una selfie para el recuerdo. El sudor se hacía presente en su pecho, axilas, cuello. Estaba empapado. El color del abrigo, le hacía juego con sus ojos pequeños y eso lo enamoraba. Liam moría por decirle a Theo lo que sentía sin embargo siempre callaba sus sentimientos.  
Cuando Liam se acercó se dio cuenta que tenía razón: Su olor era más fuerte y por tanto, más excitante que nunca. Entonces le dijo:  
─ Espera, no tan rápido, las cosas buenas se hacen esperar.  
No entendía lo que quiso decir y menos aun cuando buscó una soga y le amarró fuertemente los brazos al copete de su cama. Después se puso cerca de él, levantó sus brazos.  
─ Ven, mis axilas te esperan  
Cuando trató de acercarse, no pudo hacerlo porque estaba atado a su cama.  
─Quieres chuparme las axilas, pero no puedes, estás atado, ja, ja, ja- se le rió falsamente.  
─Desátame Theo, por favor.  
─No lo haré, a menos que...  
─ ¿A menos que?  
─A menos que me lo ruegues.  
─Te lo ruego Theo, desátame.  
─No, sígueme rogando.  
─Por favor, Theo Raeken, no me hagas esto, desátame, ¿Sí?  
─No, todavía no quiero y mira lo que te estás perdiendo─ le dijo señalando sus axilas  
─ ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
─No te daré lo que quieres si no me ruegas.  
─Haré lo que quieras con tal de chupar tus axilas.  
─Quiero que llores, que me lo pidas de la manera más humillante exista.  
Entonces comenzó a pedirle más y más veces, al rato soltó unas lágrimas, no muchas, pero fueron las suficientes para que él accediera a las súplicas del pequeño Liam Dumbar.  
Theo lo desató y besó y chupó sus transpiradas axilas. El concentrado les había dado un olor más fuerte que de costumbre y además muy característico.  
Comprendió que se había transformado en un esclavo de los olores de Theo y que dependía de su macho y sus olorosas axilas, como si ello fuese una droga. Si le falta lo que tanto le gusta siente una especie de Síndrome de Abstinencia, el cual combatía con masturbación y un boxer usado de Theo.  
Dos semanas más tarde, Theo llego muy emocionado prácticamente gritando de alegría.  
─Estas muy feliz… ¿Qué ha pasado?  
─Me nombraron capitán del equipo de cocer. Empezaremos el campeonato de las nacionales el siguiente mes.  
─Oh, eso es increíble. Ven, dame un abrazo─le dijo Liam.  
Theo se acercó y quedaron abrazados, sintiéndose y acariciando sus espaldas. –Theo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.


	5. Fóllate tú mismo con ese tapón, Liam

A inicios del mes, y justo en la primera semana de entrenamiento, Theo fue nombrado capitán del equipo, a pesar de que Radd estaba en contra de aquello. Radd Cullen había sido el capitán del equipo por más de tres torneos seguido. Él tenía un desempeño asombroso en el campo de juego, sin embargo, el dirigente del equipo, creyó necesario hacer algunos cambios mínimos como poner a Theo como capitán, para ver que tal les iba. La mayoría del equipo se rehusó a ello, y es que la verdad tener a alguien nuevo siendo el capitán podía ponerlos entre la espada y la pared en el próximo torneo.  
Theo era bueno en clases, pero superaba las expectativas de todos en la cancha de futbol. Su agilidad para pensar a quien pasar el balo, o para correr dejaba asombrados a todos, menos a Radd, quien creía que nadie más que el merecía dirigir su equipo.  
El entrenamiento se daba fuera de clases y muy pocas veces llegaba antes que Liam a la habitación. Hasta ahora, luego de la primera vez que cruzaron sus límites hace casi un mes, su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte y tenían más confianza. Theo siempre se preguntó porque Liam no había llevado a algún chico con el que estuviera saliendo, sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a escuchar su respuesta.  
Liam había recibido un paquete en la puerta la noche del día lunes. Estaba envuelto en papel oscuro y se alegró al recibirlo en la puerta de su habitación. Theo sin camiseta, se acercó a Liam curioso por aquello.  
─ ¿Qué es?─ le preguntó el mayor.  
Liam le sonrió. No quería decirle, pero quería ver cuál era su reacción. –Un tapón.  
─ ¿Un tapón?─ respondió Theo muy dudoso.  
─Si menso. Un tapón…anal o butt plug. Ya me deshice del antiguo.  
─ ¿Ya? Sigo sin entender.  
─Se mete en el trasero para…. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Eso es lo malo de algunos heterosexuales─ le dijo sentándose en su cama haciendo que Theo hiciera lo mismo. –Te lo metes para estar abierto ante cualquier situación. Es un juguete diseñado para ser insertado en el recto, se obtiene placer sexual.  
Liam comenzó a abrir la caja y ahí estaba. Un regalo que el mismo se había comprado. Le dio curiosidad por comprar un butt plug con cola de zorro falsa al final, pero no se llevaba bien con los pelos falsos de animales. Estornudaría y le picaría la piel del trasero. Decidió comprar uno de hule negro.  
Sacó el butt plug. Dejo un lado una hoja de instrucciones que ya conocía mientras apreciaba su regalo en sus manos. ─Muero por usarte─ le habló al juguete.  
─ ¿Enserio te vas a meter esa cosa en el trasero?  
─Ustedes los heterosexuales no tienen idea de lo que se siente que te jueguen allá atrás.  
─No y la verdad me da cosa verlo o averiguarlo─ le dijo levantándose de la cama  
─Podría darte un buen show si te quedas. La verdad ya estoy algo estirado y nos era difícil meterme esta cosa pues ya…  
─Liam cállate─ le dijo Theo riendo. —No me imagino a ti caminando con algo de eso metido en tu trasero.  
─ ¿A no?  
─ ¡No! ¿O acaso tú ya…?  
─He ido a las clases cortas con uno de estos metidos. La verdad es muy caliente. Sientes que te correrás a cada momento. ¿Ves esta parte?─ le dijo Liam a Theo señalando la punta del plug ─Esto roza tu próstata y se siente genial.  
─Aun así es algo aterrador. Nunca te has accidentado con uno de eso.  
─ ¿Te refieres a que si se ha ido por completo dentro de mí? Pues no, esto trae una base de hule que no permite eso. Es seguro.  
─No pensé eso de ti Liam─ le dijo Theo dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Debía terminar estadística y no había ni empezado –Eres un mejor amigo gay muy loco y caliente.  
─Gracias ahora no me ignores y finjas hacer tu tarea ¿Quieres verme o me encierro en el baño?  
─ ¿Enserio quieres que te vea mientras haces eso?  
─Solo si tú quieres. No te obligare a nada Theo.  
─Okey hazlo pero yo veo desde aquí─ le dijo Theo girando su asiento para ver a Liam quien rápidamente se deshizo de la caja y de su ropa. El menor traía unos bóxers demasiado apretados que parecían reventarle los huevos. Quizás lo hacía para que le levantaran las nalgas o por puro morbo. Liam de espaldas tenía un trasero que volvía loco a Theo. Amaba eso.  
Liam bajo su boxer suavemente sin despegar la mirada de Theo, quien hacia lo imposible para no tocarse la entrepierna. Traía solo jeans y zapatos. Seguía sentado al otro lado de su habitación mientras Liam en su cama se preparaba.  
El menor estiro el brazo y tomo un sachet que contenía lubricante. Puso una cantidad abundante en su dedos y preparo su agujero el cual pro primera vez veía Theo. Estaba limpio, se veía suave y rosado y sin vellos.  
Liam introdujo un dedo, seguido de otro a una velocidad increíble.  
─Vaya que no necesitas preparación.  
─Te lo dije. Yo me preparo constantemente. Eso facilita todo.  
Theo estaba rojo sentado en su silla separando las piernas, aun sin tocarse. Quería hacerlo, pero joder, no podía. Quería ponerse un poco de resistencia antes de ceder.  
Liam embarró el juguete de lubricante y llevo la punta a su ano. Su punta delgada permitió una penetración suave dilatándole lentamente el ano y a media que metía el plug comenzaba a ensancharse lo cual le daba mayor placer.  
Lubricarse el agujero con lubrícate de agua hacia que su juego fuera más placentero y sobretodo viendo a Theo que no dejaba de ver como se iba perdiendo el plug entre sus nalgas.  
Fue rápido. Lo metió todo y la base del juguete hizo que quedara ajustado a su trasero. ─ ¡Ves! No me pasó nada─ le dijo Liam.  
─¡Es increíble!  
─Lo sé, y se siente muy bien– Liam llevo su mano y presionó la base un poco más ─ ¡Ohhh!  
─ ¿Te follas con eso?  
─Si─ le respondió con sus mejillas rosadas al ver que Theo se estaba tocando ─Mastúrbate viéndome.  
Liam jugaba con el butt plug sacándolo y metiéndolo constantemente, dándole vueltas y presionándolo hacia adentro mientras Theo se tocaba. Los gemidos de ambos pronto llenaron la habitación en un eco de amor y placer, lleno de confianza y lujuria.  
Amos de corrieron al unisono de un fuerte orgasmo. Ambos mirándose y perdidos en los ojos del otro. En ese momento Theo supo que quería aún más Liam y Liam sabía que estaba enamorado de aquel hombre que era intocable.  
Al día siguiente, Liam luego de clases fue a la cafetería y luego a su habitación. Abrió su libro de biología y comenzó a repasar los compuestos químicos hasta aprendérselos de memoria.  
Theo había quedado en llevar la cena, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde y la noche había llegado rápido. La fila para pedidos aún estaba algo larga y la chica detrás de él, era Belly, la chica morena de ojos color miel y de rizos oscuros también esperaba por una pizza.  
Ella fue la primera en hablar –Supe que ahora eres el capitán del equipo. Felicidades Raeken— dijo ella sonriendo.  
—Así es, Gracias Belly.  
—También supe que el resto del equipo no está contento con que hayas ocupado el lugar de Radd Cullen.  
—Créeme, lo sé. Debiste ver sus rostros. Ellos no estaban nada contesto con que yo fuera su capitán, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a ganármelos a todos.  
Belly sonreía mientras negaba con su cabeza. –Dudo mucho eso. Ellos son muy testarudos igual que Alex— en ese instante Theo se dio cuenta de que Belly estaba sola. Una chica morena y de ojos hechizantes sola en una pizzería. De seguro se le antojaba una rebanada de pizza o algo por el estilo. Ya era tarde y a pesar de eso a Belly no le asustaba la oscuridad. Era una chica valiente que comía de todo y no engordaba ni un gramo. Sus jeans descaderados lo dejaban en evidencia.  
—¿Alex? Sigue molestándote— le preguntó Theo mirándola extraña.  
—Sí, pasó a ser mi ex, para ser una carga horrenda. Terminados hace cuatro meses y sigue insistiéndome, me envía flores, chocolates y osos. Yo ya deje de amarlo hace mucho.  
—Alex es un buen chico… no entiendo por qué no le das una nueva oportunidad. Él aún se ve muy enamorado de ti. Cualquiera quisiera tener a un novio tan aplicado como él. Es muy inteligente, no sale a fiestas, es tímido, hace unas presentaciones increíbles y además es cantante y toca el piano de puta madre.  
Belly puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Exacto! Él es todo o que no quiero.  
—Luego las chicas se quejan de que no tienen un novio que las trate bien y que sean detallista ¿Qué quieres tú?  
—Yo quiero… un hombre de verdad. Uno que salga a fiestas, que sea coqueto, sexy y que me preste más atención a mí que a sus libros. Además de que sea capitán del equipo— dijo Belly acercándose más a Theo.  
—¿Belly?  
—¿Si Raeken?— le dijo ella mientras tocaba el pecho acelerado de Theo en medio de la pizzería.  
—¿Estas coqueteándome?  
—Si te refieres a que te estoy lanzando una indirecta muy directa…Pues sí. Estoy coqueteándote.  
—Belly, ya te lo he dicho antes. Tú y yo solo podemos ser amigos.  
—¿Por qué?— Le preguntó ella algo triste. Ella estaba enamorada de Theo Raeken desde el día en que puso un pie es el instituto.  
—Porque me gusta alguien más— en ese momento era su turno de avanzar a la caja de pedidos —Hablaremos luego ¿Vale? Dijo antes de avanzar.  
—Está bien— le dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos y asentaba su peso en una pierna.  
Liam en su cuarto estaba solo. No le gustaba que Theo estuviera fuera a altas horas de la noche. Él era fuerte, musculoso y vivaz, sin embargo alguien podría hacerle daño. Se preocupaba más por Theo que por el mismo. Minutos antes de tomar su teléfono y llamar Theo apareció su compañero con una caja enorme de pizza y con dos sodas. Apenas le cabía todo en sus brazos.  
─¿Qué es todo esto?─ le dijo Liam riendo.  
─Comida guevon ¿Qué acaso no ves? Ayúdame─ Liam reía tomando la caja de pizza para ponerla en su escritorio ─Espero que te guste el orégano, le pedí que le pusieran mucho.  
─Pues si me gusta ¿Cómo lo sabias?  
─Pececito, yo sé mucho de ti─ Liam adoraba a Theo. Se había enamorado de cada célula de su cuerpo. Y no había marcha atrás para salir del hechizo en el cual había caído.  
—¿Por qué tan tarde?  
—Tres razones. Razón número uno: Una fila enorme. Razón numero dos: Belly en la cola. Razón número tres: Acompañe a Belly a su edificio y vine lo más rápido que pude.  
Liam se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas hacia Theo y abrió la caja de pizza tratando de no manchar nada. El olor rápidamente inundo sus fosas nasales. Queso, pepperoni, mortadela, jamón, tocino, y orégano. Joder, su estómago pedía ya un mordisco. Iba a sacar la primera rebanada cuando sintió a Theo rodearlo por atrás abrazándolo y mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del menor, apoyándose en él.  
Nadie dijo nada y tampoco se movieron. Ambos podían escuchar sus corazones latir y ahí fue cuando supieron que ambos sentía lo mismo por el otro.  
Se besaron.  
Los labios de Theo se ajustaban tan bien a los suyos y se movían de una forma única. Ambos disfrutaron de la humedad de sus labios y de la piel húmeda. Sus bocas fueron probadas y besadas. Liam besaba con tanto amor y seducción mientras Theo era puro amor, pasión y dulzura. Ambos quedaron abrazados en el cuarto sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas cuando el beso termino.  
─ ¿Pizza?─ pregunto Theo para romper el momento incomodo, sin embargo antes de que Liam pronunciara alguna palabra su estómago soltó un gruñido feroz.  
─Esto no es muy romántico estomago– Liam hizo como si le hablara a su vientre.  
Comieron hasta ya pasadas las once de la noche y la luna había salido. Las nubes a su alrededor están iluminadas dando un espectáculo asombroso en la noche. –Es precioso.  
─Tu eres precioso Liam Pececito Dunbar,  
─¿Por qué me llamas “pececito”?— pregunto Liam con ganas de reír.  
─Es de cariño. No te molesta o ¿sí?  
─Claro que no— Se miraron y sonrieron hasta volver a ver la luna en aquella noche fría en donde Theo lo rodeo con sus brazos nuevamente aspirando el olor a shampoo del cabello de Liam.  
Liam había amanecido con su trasero al aire y con algo moviéndose entre sus nalgas. Theo había estado frotando el tapón anal en su trasero desde hace un buen rato. Tenía una erección que estaba cubierta por una sabana y esperaba a que Liam se despertara para terminar su labor.  
—Uh, ¿Theo?─ pregunto Liam apenas despertando  
—Voy a poner esto en tu culo, pececito. Te mantendrá agradable y estirado. Me levante hace un rato y busqué en google muchas cosas sobre los tapones anales. Tengo algo que debo hacer hoy en el día, ya sabes, clase, entrenamiento y esas cosas, pero si me esperas con esta cosa dentro de ti me comprometo a darte una gran recompensa.  
Liam se detuvo. ¿Podría manejar tener un tapón anal en el ano desde la mañana hasta la noche? ¿Incluso si eso significaba que Theo le recompensaría? Eso significaría usar el tapón para todas sus 5 clases del día y luego 5 horas más sin sacarlo. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Valdría la pena?  
—Está bien —dijo Liam, dándole a Theo la única respuesta que pudo y sin pensarlo mucho. Haría cualquier cosa si significaba estar con Theo de nuevo, además de eso, recibiría una recompensa. Liam sonrió — Trato hecho.  
Theo asintió —Me encantas Liam —Cogió el lubricante y lo untó en todo el tapón y entonces insertó el tapón lubricado en su lugar. Liam lanzó un gruñido cuando la fría goma rozó su próstata.  
Esto iba a matarlo durante todo el jodido día.  
—Sólo se te permite quitártelo, si es absolutamente necesario, ¿comprendes?  
Liam asintió. Se volvió hacia su lado cuando Theo se arrastró arriba hasta que yacía junto a él. El brazo de Theo se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura presionándolo y jugando con el hueso de su cadera. Liam se acurrucó dentro, asombrado de lo seguro que se sentía en los brazos de un hombre mucho más grande.  
—Ponte a dormir, Liam. Mi entrenamiento empieza en media hora y tus clases a las ocho, así que tienes un par de horas para dormir —dijo Theo después de plantar un pequeño beso en la frente de Liam. — Quiero que descanses mucho para cuando llegue por la noche.  
Liam cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Theo. Esta era la más confusa relación que había tenido y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la calificara como una relación.  
Cuando sus clases habían terminado y Theo estaba seguro de que Liam estaría en su cuarto, marco a su teléfono celular y espero a que el menor contestara.  
—Theo. Hola. —dijo Liam, su voz estaba sin aliento. A Theo le gustaba eso.  
— ¿Estás todavía con mi regalo?  
—Sí.  
— ¡Genial! —dijo Theo. Respiró hondo— ¿Qué estás haciendo justo ahora?  
—Sosteniendo mi polla.  
Theo sonrió, perdiendo totalmente su línea de pensamiento. — ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sosteniendo tu polla, Liam?  
—Desde que escuché tu voz.  
¡Sí! Theo hizo un pequeño baile feliz en el banco de los cambiadores.  
—Es bueno saberlo. —Theo podía oír la respiración de Liam cada vez más rápida. —¿Te estás acariciando tú mismo, Pececito?─ le preguntó.  
—Sí —se quejó Liam.  
—Sostén el teléfono en tu hombro, Liam. Quiero que juegues con el tapón del culo mientras te acaricias a ti mismo. Sólo recuerda no tirar del tapón todo el camino. Sólo quiero que juegues con él.  
—Sí, Theo—respondió Liam, sorprendiendo a Theo. Nadie lo habían puesto tan caliente, no como Liam lo hacía. Theo sonrió, sorprendido por lo mucho que le gustaba el muchacho menor.  
—Fóllate tú mismo con ese tapón, Liam —ordenó Theo. — Quiero oírlo. Quiero escuchar mientras te follas con eso.  
Los gemidos de Liam al instante se hicieron más fuertes, como si el hombre los hubiera estado guardando. Theo se reclinó en su banco y se desabrochó los pantalones, su dura polla surgiendo libre, erecta y gorda. El hecho de saber que Liam tenía el mismo placer en el otro extremo del teléfono, despertó en Theo niveles de placer inimaginables y que jamás había experimentado antes.  
Envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene y lo acarició mientras escuchaba a Liam. —Más duro, Liam, empuja ese gran tapón en ese pequeño culo apretado.  
—Theo —gritó Liam— Estoy tan cerca, Theo.  
Joder, así era. Theo se acarició más rápido. Podía sentir sus bolas subirse apretadas contra su cuerpo. Se agachó y las acarició suavemente.  
Estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. El placer era demasiado intenso mientras hacia una llamada caliente con su compañero de habitación.  
—Vente por mí Liam, quiero oírte —exigió Theo.  
Oyó el ruido metálico del teléfono y asumió que Liam lo dejó caer. Entonces los gritos profundos de finalización se oían venir a través de la línea. Esos sonidos eran justo lo que Theo necesitaba para enviarlo por encima del borde y expulsar gran cantidad de semen dejando embarrada su mano con su corrida.  
Gritó, estremeciéndose mientras cubría su mano y el pecho con blanca crema perlada. Theo dejó caer el teléfono y se acarició a sí mismo unas cuantas veces más. Finalmente, se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó, utilizándola para limpiarse.  
Theo tomó el teléfono de nuevo. — ¿Liam?  
— ¿Sí?  
Theo sonrió ante la falta de aire todavía evidente en la voz de Liam.  
—Eso fue muy agradable —dijo Theo — Nunca he tenido alguien que me haga correrme al teléfono antes. ¿Otro de tus muchos talentos?  
—Yo—yo imagino. —Liam sonaba nervioso. — ¿Has llamado...? ¿Todavía tienes la sorpresa para esta noche?  
—Sí, Liam, todavía tengo pensado darte una sorpresa esta noche.  
─ Genial. Estoy muy emocionado por eso─ le contesto el menor recuperándose del orgasmo con el tapón dentro de él.  
─Yo más Liam Dunbar. Yo más…  
─Te veré más tarde.  
─Sí. Adiós.


	6. Un video

Theo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba junto a Belly. Resultaba que ambos irían a la biblioteca juntos y a pesar de que no veían la misma clase iban por el mismo libro.  
Las estanterías eran altas y olían a polvo. Ella trataba de coquetear con Theo a pesar de que este ya le había dejado claro que no podían ser nada.  
—¿Porque?— le pregunto sonriendo —Theo yo siento mucho por ti.  
Él la miro con una sonrisa seria —Eso lo llevas diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y...sé que has estado con otros chicos.  
Se quedó callada un momento pues sabía que no podía pelear contra eso hasta que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. —¿Acaso no soy bonita?  
—Belly, eres hermosa, pero tu forma de ser con los hombres deja mucho que desear.  
Se sintió ofendida, sin embargo era verdad. Se había acostado con quien le soltara un mínimo de onda.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no te gusto? ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?— Pregunto mientras fingía buscar algo entre las páginas del libro.  
—Porque soy gay y estoy interesado en alguien.  
Belly lentamente movió su vista desde los párrafos del libro hasta Theo para cerciorarse de que este no mentía. —¿Enserio? Debe ser una broma, tú no puedes ser gay.  
—Soy homosexual.  
—Saliste con una chica.  
—Ella era bisexual... Fingimos una relación para evitar problemas con sus rumores porque ya había sospechas de que ella era lesbiana. Pero nunca la toque. No pude.  
—Dijiste que estas interesado en alguien ¿Quién?—le preguntó Belly a Theo mientras cerraba el libro.  
—Liam. Liam Dunbar. Es...Es la mejor persona por que....  
Antes de que Theo hubiera culminado su parte Belly soltó un gran grito que retumbó por roda la biblioteca, pero no fue un grito de coraje, mucho menos de odio. —¡Yo amo a las parejas Gays! Su amor es tan autentico, puro y real. Yo shippeo a todo hombre al mínimo roce con otro chico.  
Theo le hablo de cómo fue la primera vez que había visto a Liam y de cómo las cosas habían llegado al punto de dormir juntos en las pequeñas camas individuales que el campus les ofrecía. Rieron y de un momento a otro Theo sintió un gran peso menos en sus hombros y se sentía bien, incluso ya no sentía tan hostigosa a Belly.  
Por otro lado del campus Liam estaba con gafas de vidrio mientras mezclaban elementos químicos. Su compañero d clase era Alex, un chico raro, pero sumamente inteligente y dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando él no podía recordar el número de los elementos. Ambos hacían un buen equipo desde inicios del año y Alex le había contado mucho sobre Belly y sus decepciones en el amor y en esta clase, en esta clase en específico Liam creyó conveniente contarle que Theo y él estaban saliendo.  
Alex le miro con una mirada inexpresiva hasta que estallo en risa y solo le dio unas palmaditas en las espaldas. Liam se sentía bien junto a él, lamentablemente al chico no le había ido bien en esas cosas del amor y la culpable era Belly.  
Las clases habían terminado tan rápido como habían pasado. Ambos, estaban emocionados y calientes por lo que tenían en mente  
Pasadas las ocho de la noche ambos se encontraban en la habitación. Theo se asombró por la belleza de Liam. Sus cejas, el color de sus ojos, sus labios con brillo. Liam admiraba el cuerpo del mayor, tan tonificado, fuerte y grande. El lunar de su cara lo volvía loco y su sonrisa a un lado lo hacía querer pasar con Theo el resto de su vida.  
Theo fue quien tomo la iniciativa y se desnudó frente a Liam mostrándole toda su desnudes y su cuerpo y el más puro amor que alguien le podría dar. Lo abrazó y olio el cabello del menor. Poco a poco lo desvistió con cuidado.  
No era necesario decir nada. Estaban cerca, lo suficiente como para besarse los labios mutuamente, imaginado un futuro juntos mientras la felicidad crecía en su pecho como una fuerza intensa que podría ir en contra de todo.  
Ambos se dejaron llevar por los movimientos del otro y acabaron en la cama de Theo. Besos húmedos, caricias y pequeñas risas llenaban de emoción sus corazones. Iban a hacer algo tan íntimo y loco que apenas podían creer que realmente estaba ocurriendo aquello.  
Theo guio sus manos hacia el trasero de Liam quien dejo salir una risilla cuando Theo comprobó que aún tenía el tapo puesto. Con sumo cuidado recorrió con sus dedos el borde de la base, tocando suavemente su piel y tiro del aparato suavemente haciendo soltar un gemido lastimero mientras se aferraba más a la espalda del mayor. El cuerpo de Theo estaba sobre el suyo y el olor al perfume del mayor lo embriagaba. Sus manos recorrían la espalda formada del deportista mientras las manos de ese recorrían sus caberas. Los labios de Theo recorrieron el pecho de Liam mientras el menor, debajo de su cuerpo se retorcía de placer. Theo con su mano tomo el pene de Liam y lo masturbó suavemente tomando en cuenta de que no debía ser demasiado brisco, pues quería hacer esto, lento, dulce y agradable.  
Cuando Theo creyó que era el momento indicado, dejo de tocar a Liam para rebuscar un condón y lubricante. Enfundo su polla y la humedeció tratando de que quedar resbalosa par que todo saliera como él lo había planeado. Liam se giró en la cama quedando boca abajo y extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y separando sus piernas. Theo, puso unas gotas de lubricante en la entrada de Liam que estaba muy relajado aun. Liam era un experto en eso y ahorraba tiempo, pues ambos tenían erecciones esperando sentir al otro.  
El mayor se ubicó sobre la espalda de Liam quien estaba ansioso por sentir al otro, sin embargo el nerviosismo de Theo entorpecía el proceso un poco. Estaba temblando y no de placer. Las nalgas de Liam fueron tocadas por su verga erecta y húmeda. Se movió un poco fingiendo penetrarlo pero Liam no estaba apara juegos puesto que separo sus piernas y Theo logro ubicar la punta de su pene en la entrada y simplemente se empuje hacia adelante llenando el interior de Liam mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho el tapón.  
Era tan caliente su interior y apretado que sentía correrse. Liam solo suspiro al sentir aquel grosor quemando su interior y solo se dedicó a sentir llenándolo cada vez más hasta que los dedos dela mano de Theo se entrelazo con la suya. Se estaban poseyendo. Siendo uno solo en un acto bondadoso de amor y placer. Amándose y borrando cada rastro de temor mientras se iban entregando al placer del otro. Theo beso la espalda de Liam mientras poco a poco lo iba embistiendo y el menor gemía de vez en cuando y con el paso de tiempo Theo fue perdiendo el temor al hacer aquello, pues se había acostumbrado a la sensación de penetrar a Liam de la misma forma que Liam se había acostumbrado a su intrusión.  
Con cada embestida Liam dejaba salir un gemido que era tan caliente que excitaba más al mayor, quien también gemía contra su cabello.  
Luego de un momento de intensas penetraciones cambiaron de posición. Esta vez, Liam se puso boca arriba y separo sus piernas y Theo se acomodó entre ellas y buscando su centro se introdujo en él. Las manos de Liam nuevamente acariciando la espalda de Theo mientras se besaban. Theo tenía uno de sus brazos sosteniendo la nuca de Liam mientras con la otra se apoyaba para no aplastar al menor. Theo era tan grande que Liam se podía ver a sí mismo como un enano a su lado.  
Y él amaba sentirse así.  
Las embestidas iban acelerándose más y más y sabían que aquel ritual sensual de movimientos de posesión se iba a cavar pronto para darle paso a una sensación que solo se podía conseguir luego de que hubieran hecho lo que ellos habían hecho. Abrieron sus bocas soltando el último gemido contra si cuando se corriendo mutuamente y sus cueros se entumecieron y pequeños saltos muscularos en las piernas de Theo le avisaron que se estaba vaciando en el condón.  
—Te amo.  
—Yo te amo a ti— le respondió Theo con sus ojos cerrados y sus frentes juntas.  
Liam se corrió sobre su abdomen y contra el pecho de Theo.  
—Gracias— fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Theo antes de recostarse en el pecho sudoroso de Liam. Observo como tenia vellos en aquella zona de su cuerpo y que se podría divertir con aquello luego.  
—¿De qué?— pregunto irónicamente Liam.  
—Esa…— Tomo un suspiro —Esa fue mi primera vez con alguien. Esta fue mi primera vez y fue contigo.  
—No puedes estar hablando en serio— le dijo suavemente.  
—Hablo enserio— Theo levanto su rostro y tenía los ojos llorosos –No puedo estar más agradecido por ello. Fue mi primera vez y fue contigo y estoy muy feliz de que haya sido así.  
—Pero tu…  
—No pececito. Yo nunca había hecho el amor con alguien. Gracias por quererme. Gracias por amarme.  
Liam lo abrazo.  
Se bañaron juntos mientras reían y se acariciaban y se acostaron no sin antes darse un beso de buenas noches. La noche helada solo le hizo querer estar más cerca de Theo y viceversa. Sus cuerpos se combinaban de la manera más perfecta que alguna vez hubiera existido.   
Theo había hecho suyo a Liam, pero más bien Liam había hecho suyo a Theo.  
Theo durmió placenteramente hasta que el frio de la madrugada del pasillo exterior le carcomió los huesos. Se despertó mi movió su cabeza un poco abrió los ojos y vio a Liam durmiendo sobre su pecho con los labios separados y dejando un poco de saliva. Quiso reír pero la sonrisa no le hubiera durado mucho puesto que vio que la luz exterior del pasillo entraba por la puerta, la cual estaba a medio cerrar. Sin moverse trato de mirar si alguien habida en el cuarto pero no vio a nadie, y sin tardar más se levantó con algo de cuidado y cerró la puerta. Solo llevaba puesto un boxer de tela y una camisetilla desmangada, y hacia demasiado frio. Pensó en que quizás Liam se había levantado a media noche y había abierto la puerta o algo por el estilo, pero cuando iba de regreso a la cama con Liam lo encontró despierto.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—No, solo… ¿Tú te habías levantado? ¿Saliste del cuarto mientras dormíamos?  
—¿Cómo crees que me voy a levantar teniendo tu pecho como almohada? —le dijo Liam irónico, pues había dormido de lujo sobre Theo. Su pecho era tan suave, tibio y amplio.  
—Si noté que hacías de mi pecho una piscina. Tengo tu baba en todo mi pecho y mi camiseta esta húmeda.  
—No peleemos por mi baba. ¡Ven!— le dijo dando golpecitos a un lado de la cama. Theo no podía resistirse a Liam. Jamás lo haría. Era dulce, tierno y guapo.  
Cuando estaban acostados y Liam nuevamente se había puesto sobre el pecho de Theo escucho los latidos de su corazón mientras el mayor jugaba con su cabello. Faltaban aun dos horas para que amaneciera y podían aprovechar ese tiempo para dormir un poco más.  
Theo cerró los ojos y se concentró en la calidez que le proporcionaba Liam mientras recordaba haber escuchado pasos en sus sueños mientras dormía hace un rato.  
Se despertó con Liam acariciándolo y sonriéndole. Dándole un beso de buenos días pero Theo sentía que algo iba mal. Algo se sentía mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento y se estaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.  
Ambos tenían clases a las ocho en punto y mientras se arreglaban Liam había invitado a desayunar a su novio a uno de los bares dentro del campus. Algo de café y leche no le irían mal.  
Theo se sentó en su cama mientras se ponía los botines y luego de terminar con eso solo se quedó allí: sentado mientras veía como Liam se arreglaba.   
—¿Está todo bien?— le preguntó Liam.  
—Si solo que… No sé. ¿Por qué nuestra puerta estaba abierta? Siempre está cerrada, sobretodo cada noche. Siempre.  
—¿Aun con eso?  
Theo solo lo miro fijamente tratando de no enojarse con la poca importancia que mostraba Liam ante lo que el mayor imaginaba.   
–Cualquiera pudo haber visto. La puerta estaba abierta y estábamos durmiendo juntos. Tú sobre mí. ¿Recuerdas?  
—Theo, eso no paso. Quizás solo se abrió sola.  
—¡Si claro! No soy tonto Liam. ¿Y si alguien entró?  
—Nadie entró Theo… Déjate de pensar esas cosas o verdaderamente pasará algo así.  
—Yo tengo miedo ¿Sabes? No quiero que nadie sepa de esto que hay entre tú y yo, y no es porque no quiera estar contigo solo es que no me siento listo para estar en estas cosas y tú sabes…  
Todo el discurso fue cortado por los labios de Liam sobre los suyos. Liam era tan buen besador que eso lo calmaba. La mano del menor acunó su mejilla mientras se separaban.   
Quería calmar a Theo, pero su teléfono había comenzado a vibrar. Tenía un nuevo mensaje, un video. Lo abrió y fueron los seis segundos más inquietantes. Se quedó paralizado viendo cómo veía que Theo se movía sobre su cuerpo embistiéndolo mientras se besaban. Quiso vomitar un momento y quiso llorar. El número aparecía como desconocido y lo peor de todo era que tenía a Theo frente a él.  
—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Theo sentado en el borde de la cama.  
—No nada, solo… Un mensaje raro— Liam sabía que debía decírselo pero no podía y no sabía cómo.  
—Te has puesto pálido de un momento a otro— le dijo el mayor quien ya estaba listo, para agarrar su mochila, abrir la puerta e ir a clases, pero esta vez el teléfono timbró en su bolsillo.  
Liam vio todo en cámara lenta. Theo reviso su nuevo mensaje y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Estaba temblando y su cara estaba roja y para entonces Liam ya no sabía que hacer pues ambos tenía miedo. No había duda, alguien había dejado algún aparato grabándolos anoche y no se habían fijado. Alguien había entrado en la madrugada llevándose consigo la cámara y su intimidad de la primera vez de Theo y habían dejado la puerta abierta. Theo abría jurado escuchar a alguien caminar pero pensó que solo soñaba.  
El teléfono de Theo comenzó a soñar nuevamente y contesto la llamada entrante. Un número desconocido que estaba arruinándolo todo y apenas tuvo fuerza para llevar su teléfono al oído.  
Unos suspiros del otro lado de la línea. Ásperos. Fuertes. Furiosos. –Hola Theo Raeken. Vamos a jugar con mis reglas ahora— la llamada se terminó y Theo apenas podía articular palabra. Liam se sentó a su lado y Theo solo lloró en el hombro del pequeño como un niño.


	7. Nos tomaron fotos y videos teniendo sexo

Theo lloró lo necesario sobre sus hombros y Liam solo le acariciaba el cabello suavemente. Theo tenía algo, su cabello era tan suave y liso, su olor a shampoo y la frescura que tenía, le quería hacer pasar acariciando su cabello el resto del día.  
Minutos más tarde, se dieron cuenta de que ya habían perdido tiempo para llegar a su primera clase, por ende, se separaron y Liam le acaricio el rostro muy suavemente, como si su rostro se encontrara tallado en cristal, luego le dio un beso en los labios─ Todo estará bien. Esto es una broma muy mala, pero saldremos de esto pronto.  
─¿Si?─ dijo irónicamente ─Soy el capitán del equipo ahora y lo peor que podría pasarme es que todo el mundo sepa que soy gay ¡Tú sabes cómo son aquí! Estoy aterrorizado de aquello. No soportaría que me apuntaran o que dieran cosas desagradables detrás de mí.  
─Lo haces ver horrible.  
─Nos tomaron fotos y videos teniendo sexo ¿No te parece horrible eso?  
─Lo es─ le dijo Liam poniéndose de pie –Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer si no sabemos quién fue. ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguien?  
Theo pensó un momento mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara ─…Radd.  
─¿Qué pasó con él?  
─Pues lo suplanté. Ahora yo soy el capitán del equipo.  
─Entonces tenemos a una persona de la cual sospechar.  
─Espera un momento─ le dijo Theo. –Nadie quiere que yo sea el capitán del equipo, desconfían de mí como líder… Así que hay 12 personas de la cual sospechar.  
─¿De todo tu equipo?  
─Si Liam. ¡Todo el jodido quipo!─ Theo volvió a pasarse las manos sudadas por el rostro. –No quiero salir hoy día. Me he sentido mal.  
Aquello fue comprensible por Liam quien solo reaccionó con un leve encogimiento de hombros mientras veía como Theo se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos. Theo era el chico más dulce y lindo que hubiera conocido alguna vez y no podía comprender como alguien podría hacerle algo. Sin duda alguna, su temor a que el resto del mundo supiera que era gay era un hecho temido para él y comprendía el hecho de que estuviera molesto.  
─Entonces… Yo iré a clases… Supongo que ya no quieres desayunar conmigo esta mañana.  
─No Liam. No tengo ánimos─ Le dijo sin mirarlo.  
─Bien─ Liam salió del cuarto dejando a Theo tras él. Se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando, pero si demostraba lo mal que se sentía por las fotos, solo dejaría que quien estuviera detrás de todo esto, ganara. Y eso no estaba dispuesto a hacer.   
Lo primero que hizo fue ir al bar y tomar un café y mientras hacia la fila sentía los ojos detrás de él. Se sentía observado. Aquella sensación lo angustiaba y trataba disimuladamente de mirar hacia los lados y jamás vio a nadie sospechoso. Todos parecían reír y comer mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, y a pesar de haber visto todo el lugar, jamás encontró a nadie que lo viera.   
Entró a su segunda clase y se sentó junto a Alex, quien rápidamente le paso las ideas de lo que iban a hacer la clase de hoy. Alex tenía una velocidad asombrosa para conectar ideas y aprender cosas. Había sido el mejor alumno en cada clase que compartían y eso le hacía recibir “felicidades” por parte de los docentes, pero afectaba mucho en sus relaciones. Su único otro amigo era Matt, quien comenzó a ignorarlo a inicio del nuevo ciclo, y Belly la chica morena que lo dejo con el corazón roto y mocos cayendo por su nariz.  
Liam tomo el cuaderno de Alex y leyó lo que el había escrito. Había más de una página del resumen con ideas principales de la clase que aún no veían, pero que, sin embargo se empeñó a leer.   
─Espero que entiendas mi letra─ le dijo susurrándole y guiñándole un ojo.  
Liam solo le sonrió. ─Gracias.  
La primera vez que se conocieron fue en un laboratorio de Biología en donde todos debían tener un sapo para abrirle la panza con un bisturí y ver sea órganos. Liam había perdido el suyo, o bueno, se le había escapado, y Alex fue el único en ayudarle a buscar hasta encontrarlo. Le dio el sapo y lo abrieron.   
─Ese es el corazón, ese es el esófago, eso que ves allí son los pulmones, y si miras más abajo podrás ver los intestinos─ Alex hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta que Liam, su compañero de mesa, estaba blanco, pálido y sudando. Terminó vomitando en plena clase y Alex le acompañó a lavarse.   
Desde ahí se habían vuelto amigos y cada que puede Alex le toca el tema avergonzándolo y riendo.   
Al finalizar la clase Liam lo tomo del brazo y le pidió que se quedara.   
─Necesito tu ayuda.  
─¿Que tarea? ¿No puedes hacer las formulas químicas?  
─No. No es eso. Yo sé que tú eres bueno con la tecnología… y esas cosas y que podrías hackear la cuenta de twitter de Donald Trump y...  
Alex comenzó a reír y a tocarse la barriga. Era algo que el hacía cada vez que se reía ─Lo siento.  
─¿Por qué te ríes? Le pregunto Liam serio.  
─Porque ya he hackeado su cuenta y he seguido a algunas personas.   
─No te creo─ Le dijo Liam asombrado.  
─Su contraseña tiene catorce números y siete letras.  
Liam le miro asombrado. El chico era un genio ─Eres increíble.  
─Ya lo sé. Ahora dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Quieres que le saque pack a Nick Jonas?, ¿Zac Efron? O a ¿Austin Mahone?  
─¿Podrías? Digo...No es que me interese pero...Zac Efron es zac efron.  
─Si podría, pero depende de él, no de mí.  
Liam pensó un momento y se concentró en lo que quería ─¿Podrías rastrear un número celular?  
─Eso es más que fácil.   
Liam salió con una sonrisa enorme del laboratorio, luego de haber acordado fecha y hora para descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo eso.  
Al medio día Liam fue al cuarto y solo se encontró con Theo durmiendo. Estaba solo en unos bóxers negros y su trasero se empinaba hacia arriba pues estaba boca abajo con sus brazos doblados y en donde apoyaba la cabeza. Pensó en levantarlo pero solo se dedicó a mirarlo. Sentía pena por él y se imaginaba todo el lio que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Hace unos días estaba tan feliz porque era el capitán y ahora esa llamada le había jodido todo.  
Se limitó a escuchar su respiración mientras hacia su tarea en la laptop. Pensó en descansar pero no tenía tiempo, se cambió de camiseta y salió nuevamente a su clase de las 6.  
Tenía clases de Neuroanatomía I y luego de haberle explicado el funciona la serotonina en el cerebro, salió por fin se regresó a su cuarto. Hacia frio y ya estaba de noche, el cielo estaba jodidamente oscuro y no había luna por ningún lado. Al fondo se escuchaban risas y palabras de sus compañeros y el solo se alejaba de ahí para ir a conversar con Theo sobre su día, esperaba que ya se le hubiera subido el ánimo.   
Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio de dormitorios masculinos su teléfono vibro dentro del bolsillo. Lo sacó y miro el texto: Estoy observándote. Bonitos zapatos.   
Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miro a todos lados, pero no había nadie.   
Nadie parecía prestarle atención y nadie parecía notarlo. Guardo su celular y volvió a prisa a su dormitorio mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sentía helada la nuca. Quería hablar con Theo, quería abrazarlo, quería calmarse junto a él mientras se abrazaban, sin embargo aquello estaba muy lejos de acercarse a lo que él quería, puesto que cuando llego a su cuarto vio todo roto, todo tirado por el piso, el televisor con la pantalla rota y los vidrios en el piso, todos los posters de Theo estaban hecho añicos y despegados. Los cajones de ropa estaban abiertos y su contenido por doquier, habían vidrios y algo de sangre en el piso, pero lo que más le asustaba era que no veía a Theo por ningún lado.   
Un dolor en el pecho le hizo reaccionar y lloro viendo como las fotos estaban tiradas. Trato de no aplastar los vidrios y se agacho. Eso efectivamente eran unas cuantas gotas de sangre. La puerta de su baño estaba abierta y Theo tampoco estaba allí. Respiro profundo pero le era casi imposible hacerlo.  
─¿Dónde estás Theo?─ susurro a la nada mientras se levantaba y con sus manos se limpiaba la cara. Debía salir a buscarlo.


	8. Tu semen sabe muy bien

Salió de la habitación sin tocar nada mientras el corazón se le iba a salir. Su mente trabajo rápido y se hizo toda una película en la cabeza: Mientras Theo dormía, alguien lo golpeo tomándolo por sorpresa. Le hicieron daño, dañaron sus cosas y se lo llevaron pero ¿A dónde?  
Liam saco su teléfono y con sus manos temblando trato de marcarle a Theo, pero por más que lo intentaba no había respuesta: Su teléfono estaba apagado.  
Trataba respirar y controlarse, pero el solo hecho de pensar que le podrían estar haciendo daño le partía el alma.  
¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle daño a alguien tan dulce como Theo Raeken?  
Esto lo iban a saber las autoridades. Salió del edificio sin hacer el mayor escándalo. Era lunes y todos estaban encerrados temprano, y a pesar de que tenía miedo de que alguien viniera por él y se lo llevara de la misma forma en la que se habían llevado a Theo, no detuvo su ritmo mientras se alejaba hasta llegar a la calle principal del campus y mientras pasaba por el edificio de las chicas vio al equipo de soccer junto a las chicas. Todos presumían y ellas babeaban por arriba y por abajo. Vio a Belly tocar los músculos de un chico y a pesar de que estaba lejos reconoció de quien se trataba.   
Ella tocaba a Radd.  
Se aproximó al grupo paso firme mientras hacia un puño en sus manos. Estaba furioso y roto a la vez, sin embargo cuando ellos se percataron del coraje que traía y de su puño, Mason, lo detuvo, y fué él quien recibió el primer golpe.  
Rápidamente lo vencieron, lo tiraron al piso, sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta. ─¿Pero qué Diablos ha sido eso mocoso?─ le pregunto Mason mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio inferior.  
─¿Dónde está Theo?─ Les preguntó desde el suelo, sentado y con su pecho exaltado. El grupo podría devorarlo en segundos, y a pesar de que todos estaban ahora deseantes de darle golpes, Belly se lo impido.  
Ella se agacho junto a él mientras trataba de ponerlo de pie. ─Theo está en un bar. Fuera de campus y tenía sangre en su brazo y Radd trató de ayudarlo, pero el solo lo empujó. Si no hubiera estado yo ahí eso hubiera terminado mal. Si no hubiera estado aquí esto hubiera terminado mal.  
─Yo lo quise ayudar. Él se negó─ Le dijo Radd.  
─Yo le vi la mano. La tenia cortada─ Dijo un chico del fondo.  
Sin darse cuenta Liam comenzó a llorar mientras retrocedía y se alejaba. ¡Qué vergüenza! pensaba. Mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás vio que Mason venia por él, pero no de malas, si no de buenas, a pesar de que su labio estaba partido, sangriento e hinchado. ─Bar "Conqueror". Dos calles hacia la derecha.  
Mason se alejó regresando con su grupo mientras murmuraban cosas sobre lo ocurrido.  
Liam no tardo ni cinco minutos en estar en el bar. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y al fondo y con la luz tenue del lugar pudo divisar la figura de Theo. Había música a todo volumen y había olor a marihuana, alcohol y Nachos. Tenía asientos dobles amueblados y una mesa. Theo tenía sus dos manos extendidas sobre la mesa y sus ojos estaban hinchados. ¿Había estado llorando?  
Liam se sentó frente a él y lo miró. No podían tocarse. No lo suficiente como para decirse que iban a salir bien de estas ─¿Vamos al dormitorio?─ pidió Liam  
Theo solo asintió mirando a la nada.   
Cuando llegaron a la habitación Theo solo quedo recostado en el marco de la puerta. ─Yo hice todo esto. Fui yo─ se refirió a la habitación por la cual parecía haber pasado un torbellino. Entró y cerró la puerta asegurándose de que estuviera bien cerrada y con seguro.  
─Destruiste todo pero estabas furioso. Lo entiendo─ Hay vidrios en el piso ten cuidado de no cortarte.  
Theo con lo poco que le quedaba de sus sentidos se tambaleo hasta su cama sentándose al borde.   
─¿Cómo está tu mano?─ Le preguntó Liam y Theo reaccionó a ello levantándola y viendo la sangre seca. Tenía varias rayas rojas cruzando su muñeca e iban más allá del metacarpo, dejando surcos en su piel revelando la carne por dentro.  
─Bien. No duele tanto como parece.  
Theo clavo la mirada al piso y lo siguiente que supo Liam fue que el chico frente a él estaba llorando, sollozando profundamente.  
Cuando Liam trato de acercarse este lo empujó. ─¡NO! No te acerques Liam  
─¿Quieres que me vaya?─ Le preguntó con su corazón maltratado.  
─Quédate.  
Liam quedo de pie viendo a Theo hundirse en dolor, pero él estaba ahí para salvarlo. ─¿A que ha venido todo esto? Tu no bebes así y estas completamente borracho. Destrozaste la habitación Theo. Yo estuve aquí cuatro horas después de mediodía y parecías estar tranquilo. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
─Mi padre.   
─¿Qué pasa con él?- Le pregunto Liam arrodillándose entre las piernas de Theo y abrazándole la cintura.  
─El...El día en que me asignaron como capitán me emocioné tanto y le llamé. Le dije lo que había ocurrido y él estaba más que feliz con la noticia. Parecía incuso más feliz que yo─ Hizo un intento de sonreír ─Le dije que en un mes jugaré en las nacionales, en la cancha del campus. Hoy el me llamo y dijo que vendría a verme en ese día. Dijo que se sentía orgulloso de mi y otras cosas.   
─Pero eso es bueno Theo. Él te ama.  
─Dejará de hacerlo. Eso es lo que me asusta─ Nuevamente lloró. ─Cuando venga y se entere lo habré perdido. No tenemos la mejor relación del mundo, pero no quiero que se entere cuando llegue aquí.  
─Haremos algo antes de que el venga aquí. Te lo prometo.  
─¿No lo entiendes? Ya mi vida se arruinó.  
─Eso no es cierto Theo. Vamos a superar esto. He pedido ayuda a Alex y él puede localizar el número de la persona que está detrás de todo.  
─¿Puede?  
─Si, y lo hará.  
Espero que sea pronto─ Theo estaba muy borracho y su aliento a alcohol estaba mareando a Liam. El mayor se quedó en silencio por un rato y Liam vio cómo su piel se ponía pálida y un tanto verde. Liam se levantó y tomo su tacho de basura que tenía algunas bolas de papel y se lo dio a Theo, quien rápidamente lo cogió y comenzó a vomitar. Liam escuchaba y veía las contracciones en el cuerpo de Theo mientras vaciaba parte del líquido que había consumido.  
Cuando el levanto su cara del bote de basura, tenía baba colgando de sus labios, y sin embargo, Liam no sintió asco para nada. De hecho, le dolía ver a su novio de esa forma. No paso más tiempo hasta que fue por su toalla y llevó a Theo casi a las malas al baño.   
Apenas podía sostenerse de pie sin tambalearse y eso le asustaba a Liam, ya que lo peor que podría pasar es que Theo caiga y se golpee la cabeza.   
Debía bañar a Theo, y se sacó la camiseta quedando su torso desnudo, pero antes de que pudiera desvestir a un Borracho frente a él, Theo lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo y haciéndolo sentir pequeño entre sus brazos.  
Tomó la camisa de Theo y la sacó levantándole los brazos. Siguió con los zapatos y los calcetines, los cuales dobló y metió en cada zapato. Luego fue por el pantalón y lo desabrochó, deslizó el cierre y lo bajo agachándose y tratando de no hacer caer a Theo.  
Theo le acariciaba el cabello, el rosto, la espalda y le decía lo hermoso que era mientras este lo desvestía.   
Cuando Theo estaba casi desnudo l e llegó la pregunta. ¿Debería bañarlo en boxer? O ¿Debería sacarle todo?  
Paso sus dedos por el elástico del boxer y lo bajo revelando su desnudez ante sus ojos otra vez.   
El cuerpo de Theo había sido tallado por los dioses y retocado por los ángeles. Y aquí estaba ahora, en sus manos.  
Abrió la ducha y a pesar de que el agua estaba fría a Theo no pareció importarle. A los pocos segundos de que el mayor estuviera bajo el agua, Liam se dio cuenta de que se estaba mojando y quitándose la ropa se metió junto a Theo.  
Ambos desnudos, pero uno completamente ebrio, era la mezcla para aprovecharse, pero Liam no quería eso. No quería hacer algo con Theo en ese estado y peor aún con lo mal que lo estaba pasando.  
Liam tomo su camiseta y la humedeció bajo el agua para luego cerrar la ducha y con jabón en mano lavo el rostro de Theo. Pasaba el jabón con delicadeza y luego con cuidado la camisa húmeda.  
Sabía que la piel del rostro era delicada y él lo hacía como si estuviera limpiando las alas de un ángel.  
Luego de haberle limpiado el rostro Theo le sonrió en un estado triste, y era entendible.  
Liam siguió pasando el jabón por el cuello de Theo y con sus manos lo lavo. Llego a su pecho y trato de hacer espuma pero no pudo.   
Lavo sus axilas y luego sus brazos. El agua había lavado parte de la sangre seca y por fin Liam pudo ver las heridas. Tenía cuatro cortes, pero solo uno era profundo, pero no lo suficiente como para necesitar puntos de sutura. Observo las heridas durante un momento y ante el silencio incomodo que se había formado en el baño Theo soltó un suspiro.  
─Sentía mucho coraje luego de la llamada. Imagine a todos diciéndole a mi padre que su hijo, el capitán del equipo era un maricón. ─Ante ello Liam solo lo abrazo mientras le sobaba la espalda. Liam sintió el pene de Theo erectarse y presionarse sobre su vientre. Esa gruesa barra de carne estaba caliente, pero debía retenerse. No quiero molestar a Theo con nada pero… ¿Por qué tenía una erección ene l estado en el que se encontraba?   
Desnudos como estaban, Theo siguió hablando ─Me levante, todo pasó muy rápido. Arranque mis posters, abrí los cajones y rompí una que otra camisa. Tire todo lo que pude y finalmente acabe rompiendo la televisión con mi puño. No sentí dolor hasta que vi la sangre caer de mi brazo. Me vestí y salí a beber. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo...Yo solo quería alejarme de todos mis pensamientos por un momento. Lo siento. Fui un idiota.  
─No. No lo eres. Pero me asuste cuando vi todo destrozado. Creí que te habían golpeado o algo así. Me diste un susto de muerte─ Theo ya le había dicho lo que le paso y él le contó su parte de la historia y sobre cómo había golpeado a Mason.  
El haber vomitado y bañarse en agua fría le había quitado un poco el mareo, sin embargo se sentía algo pesado. Cuando deshicieron el abrazo, Liam siguió enjabonando su cuerpo, pero esta vez en la espalda. Talló la espalda musculosa desde los hombros hasta donde empezaban las nalgas. Theo estaba amando ser bañado por alguien más, se sentía pequeño, cuidado y amado por las manos y el cariño de alguien.  
─¿Puedo?─ le preguntó Liam antes de pasar a sus nalgas redondas.  
─Soy tuyo ¿Recuerdas?  
Liam sonrió y comenzó a pasar el jabón por ambos glúteos hasta que llego al centro. Sintió a Theo tensarse y era normal. La cálida entrada se encontraba fruncida y solo se dedicó a limpiarlo. Quería que Theo se sintiera protegido y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.  
Ya de frente lavo sus bolas y antes de pasar a su pene, este ya se había endurecido.  
Con Liam jugando en sus bolas enjabonadas y de vez en cuando tocándole el pene, no iba a resistir mucho. Cuando Liam retiro la piel de su pene hacia atrás, dejando el glande completamente expuesto, lo enjabono con suavidad. Sabía que era una parte muy sensible y quería disfrutar de eso un momento.  
Había leído en internet que si se sabe frotar esa área correctamente puede hacer que la otra persona orine incluso si no tiene ganas, y las posibilidades aumentan si se tiene una erección.  
Liam abrió la ducha y limpio todo rastro de jabón del cuerpo de Theo, dejándolo impecable, pero el aun no terminaba. Liam escupió en el pene de Theo, justo en el glande, y luego en su mano. La llevo hasta la punta del pene de Theo y comenzó a pasar la palma de su mano en forma circular por el glande. Theo, se sostenía con un brazo en la pared y con la otra del hombro de Liam. El menor seguía haciendo círculos en la polla de Theo y sentía que de vez en cuando se tensaba. Poco a poco la saliva fue reemplazada por líquido pre seminal y aquello solo aumentaba la sensación de placer en Liam y las ganas de orinar en Theo.  
─¡Para!─ le pidió Theo, pero Liam no se detuvo. ─Para enserio. ¡Voy a mear!  
─Exacto Theo ¡Suéltalo ya!─ Liam siguió moviendo la palma de su mano en círculos sobre el sensible glande de Theo hasta que sintió el primer chorro de orina salir mientras Theo tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y separaba las piernas. Su erección apuntaba hacia arriba y por ende el chorro de orina subía hasta dar contra la pared de cerámica del baño.  
─¡Eso es!─ Le dijo Liam a un lado ─Saca toda la maldita cerveza de tu cuerpo.  
Cuando Theo había por fin terminado de orinar miró a Liam ─No tenía ganas de orinar y luego...Paso todo esto. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
─Googleando.  
El mayor rió ante esa respuesta y le encantaba sentir las manos de Liam sobre, pero había algo más que Theo quería sentir ahora.  
─Chúpame la polla.  
─¿Seguro?  
─Sí. Quiero que me des la mejor chupada que podrías hacerme.  
Liam sonrió y se arrodillo frente a Theo. Tomo el pene grueso en sus manos y lo guio hasta su boca. Pudo sentir un amargo sabor a orina pero que se fue tan rápido como había llegado.  
Saco el pene de su boca y lamio desde la base inferior de su pene hasta la punta. Joder. Luego como pudo Cuando amaba sentir esa barra de carne deslizarse sobre lengua. Trata de meterla en su lengua y luego la saca para dedicarse a lamer y chupar las bolas que tiene olor a jabón y a limpio. Theo se estremece y gime arrugando la frente con la verga clavada en la boca de Liam.  
Que panorama que tuvo cuando miró hacia abajo.  
La baba de Liam chorrea fuera de su boca, mezcladas con el presemen de THEO. Ama eso. Ama que Theo lubrique muy rápido. Ha olido sus boxer y siempre encentra leves manchas de Theo al final del día. Es afortunado de poder oler esos sucios bóxers mientras se masturba a solas.  
Liam con ojos idos de lujuria, volvió a tragarse la babeante verga que le quemaba y mojaba la lengua, y la succiona con gula mientras su propia tranca palpita y babea entre sus piernas, cerca del piso.  
Liam lamió y chupó como pudo. El sorbe y se mete una de las bolas de Theo en la boca, chupándola, y apretándola con la lengua y mejillas, atrapa la otra y repite la dosis y Theo casi que lloriquea con cada succionó que Liam le da a sus testículos y cada atención le provoca espasmos en la columna vertebral.  
Pero es nada, y Theo abrió más las piernas, dándole paso al menor entre sus bolas y un poco más atrás hasta que la cara de Liam está prácticamente debajo de las bolas de Theo, y su lengua entraba entre los pliegues, recorriendo el culo levemente velludo.  
Theo gritó y abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido de que Liam hiciera aquello, ¡La lengua de otro chico estaba acariciándole, lamiéndole y ensalivándola la raja y la entrada del culo! Y el culo titila salvajemente bajo ella.   
Liam gimió a mitad risa y mitad excitación, imaginando su sorpresa, y cerró su boca sobre él, succionando ruidosamente, empujando su lengua, chupando, ensalivando, metiéndosela y cogiéndole con su lengua y Theo gritaba salvajemente.   
Liam también necesitó gemir entre las piernas de Theo, oliéndole, metiendo la cara entre sus nalgas mientras que Theo arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás sacando más el culo. Theo siente como la lengua que es tan suave, tibia y reptante se le mete por el hueco del culo, estimulándole y acariciándole de una manera tan intensa.  
Liam hurgó mientras su rostro se abría paso entre las jóvenes nalgas de Theo, su boca conectada al delicioso agujero que lame y devora, queriendo morderlo, penetrarlo con su lengua, disfrutando de los estremecimientos y jadeos que suelta el mayor. Se lo come goloso, con hambre, y eso fue algo que jamás creyó hacer hasta que sintió el culo velludo y cerrado de Theo.   
Theo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, disfrutando sin tabúes, sin importarle que Liam supiera que le gustaba que le lamieran y chuparan la entrada ¿Qué importaba si Liam podía meterle la lengua en su tembloroso agujero caliente?   
Nadie nunca lo había tocado allá atrás, y mucho menor lo habían lamido y para Theo, que le Comieran el culo era, en su opinión, tan rico como ser mamado  
Liam sentía aquel agujero masculino y cerrado temblar frenéticamente, palpitando con deleite, estimulándose, mojándose, abriéndose, dejándole entrar y atrapar por su lengua, le parecía una locura demasiado maravillosa a ambos.   
Tal vez buscando aire, Liam se aparta un poco, besándole y lamiéndole entre sus nalgas, una caricia fascinante para Theo. Pero pronto vuelve al rojizo culo ensalivado, no puede evitarlo, quien prueba uno no puede apartarse mucho teniendo uno al alcance, era una de esas verdades de la vida. En una escena caliente, erótica, sucia y prohibida, Theo y Liam gozan.  
Jadeando aparta el rostro nuevamente, tendiéndose más y con los pulgares le abre más el orificio ahora hinchado, mirarlo le parece la cosa más hermosa del mundo, y sacando la lengua lo apuñala una y otra vez, metiéndosela, cubriéndolo nuevamente mientras lo humedece y lo chupa muy ruidosamente. Gruñe pesadamente cuando siente sus labios y mejillas ensalivados mientras hurga más dentro de Theo. Le está comiendo el orificio a un jugador estrella  
Regresó y succionó la polla de Theo con su boca mientras hace círculos con su lengua en sintiendo como Theo se tensa y su semen va corriendo por su verga, quemando, y tiembla por primera vez cuando lanza el primer trallazo dentro de su boca, ¡estaba corriéndose en su boca!, y la idea es demasiado, tan sólo se deja llevar degustando el sabor de la semilla de Theo  
Liam lo sintió; con la verga clavada hasta la garganta, supo cuando el semen comenzó a llegar, por lo que liberó un poco la polla de Theo recibiendo el abundante disparo de esperma hirviente justamente sobre su lengua, excitando cada una de sus papilas gustativas, degustándola toda, estimulándole más. Otro trallazo le llena y traga con ojos casi bizcos de placer, mientras succiona ávidamente y atrapa el otro y otro disparo de semen. Theo estaba acabando en su boca, cuya leche era sencillamente deliciosa y ya quería probarla otra vez  
Le gustó, porque adoró cuando aquel pene tembló, se endureció y le baño de esperma la lengua cubriéndola de crema blanca, espesa y caliente, y amó paladearla, llenarse con su sabor y tragarla. Era especial, es que él amaba chupársela a Theo y tragarse su leche. Por ello todavía le chupa y le aprieta sacando lo que queda en sus testículos como exprimiéndola, sintiéndola todavía sobre la lengua, bebiéndosela.  
Se quedó un instante limpiado la polla de Theo con su lengua ─¡Ahora es mi turno!─ le dijo Theo mientras mira a Liam arrodillado en el piso con una sonrisa traviesa.  
─No.  
─¿Por qué “No”?  
─Por qué me corrí solo y sin tocarme cuando sentí el primer trallazo de semen en mi garganta. Eso provocas en mi Theo Raeken y te amo.  
Theo sonrió, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se había olvidado de las fotos, del video, de la persona que había invadido su intimidad y del dolor en sus manos y solamente se dedicó a disfrutar de Liam. Es por eso que se agachó y beso a Liam quien ávidamente le devolvió el beso jugando con sus lenguas y Theo pudo probarse a sí mismo.  
─Tu semen sabe muy bien─ le dijo Liam mientras Theo le acariciaba la mejilla.  
─Ya lo noté─ Theo le guiño un ojo sonriéndole.  
Eran las once de la noche cuando por fin estaban acostados, pero esta vez cada quien en su cama, lo cual era irónico luego de haber hecho todo eso en su ducha. Theo dijo que era por “prevención”, y si eso calmaba a Theo, Liam estaba cien por ciento dispuesto a hacerlo.


	9. Soy Alex, pero puedes llamarme… Alex

Luego de que Theo saliera de darse un baño, fue a la cama de Liam por algo de calor y mientras le besaba la mejilla, lo despertaba para salir a desayunar.   
─¿Cómo está la personita más bella del mundo?─ le preguntó Theo dejándole más besos en el cachete y le acariciaba el cabello.  
─Con mucho sueño. ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?─ Liam se arropó de pies a cabeza, y es que a esa hora su cama estaba demasiada caliente como para ir afuera. Theo se levantó y comenzó a empacar su uniforme del equipo su mochila.  
─Liam… Tienes que ir a clases. Tienes anatomía. Tu clase empieza en treinta minutos ¿No?  
─Sí, pero…  
─ ¡Pero nada! ¡Vamos!─ Le dijo Theo animándole a darse una ducha y a levantarse ─Me siento con mucho ánimo de empezar este día sin pensar es esas fotos ni videos. ¿Quieres formar parte de este día increíble?  
─No quiero levantarme─ le dijo dándole la espalda.  
─¿Te molesta lo de las fotos ahora?  
─¡No!, ¡Tengo la puta polla parada por el frio que hace!  
Theo lo miro de una forma muy coqueta mientras le sonreía pervertidamente ─¿Te hago una paja antes de que me vaya?  
Liam lo miró con una cara de cansancio –Sabes que acabaría montando tu polla en caso de que comiences con algo tan simple como hacerme una paja.  
Liam se levantó y corrió a la ducha tapando su entrepierna y enseñándole el trasero lampiño a Theo quien solo se sonrió mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos. A los diez minutos ya estaban en camino a la cafetería del campus.  
Luego de haber desayunado y tras un amargo "Nos vemos luego" se separaron. Era obvio que a ambos les costaba decir adiós o despedirse, aunque fueran unas horas. Sabían que podían pasar el tiempo acurrucados en la cama besando sus pieles o simplemente haciéndose uno, sin embargo el instituto se lo impedía.  
Aquel día Theo tenía dos horas de clases seguidas de tres horas de entrenamiento y como capitán del equipo debía dejar sus cinco sentidos en la cancha de juego  
Cuando Theo por fin había terminado sus horas de clase y había llegado al campo de juego se sorprendió a ver a todos los chicos calentando. Creyó haber llegado temprano, pero ya llevaba 7 minutos de retraso y eso le pasaba por ir pensando en algo sucio y caliente para Liam.  
Camino a prisa hacia los vestidores, que ya estaban completamente vacíos y se cambió, pero cuando abrió su locker un dildo cayó a sus pies.   
Sin pensarlo dos veces se agacho a recogerlo y a ocultarlo. Traía una nota amarilla escrita en letras imprenta y con trazos algo afirmados  
"PARA LIAM ♥"  
Arrugó la nota y metió todo en su casillero. Estaba seguro que el equipo había hecho esta broma y que uno de ellos era el responsable de lo mal que lo había pasado. Se sentó un momento mientras se cambiaba de camiseta y sentía como un escalofrió le recorría la columna vertebral y sus orejas se ponían caliente al punto de arder. ¿Quién sería? Radd, Mason, Noch, Sam, Juicy o el resto de chicos que estaban en el equipo  
Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y recordó la vergüenza que le provocaría si su padre se enteraba de aquello. Estaría acabado. Su vida estaría acabada.   
Respiró y se tranquilizó por Liam. El pequeño estaba llevando todo esto de mejor manera, haciendo que nada estaba pasando y él podía poner algo de su parte y hacer lo mismo.  
Salió al campo de juego a unirse con los chicos y a calentar, pero no tuvo tiempo. Los otros ya estaban sudados y preparados y el director del equipo prefirió reservarle para el segundo tiempo.   
Así fue como se dirigió a la banca. Mientras estaba sentado y observaba cuales eran las debilidades y fortalezas del equipo de juego le llegó la idea caliente y sucia. Sabía que Liam tenía ciertos fetiches con los olores y el sudor y se aprovecharía de eso para pasar algo de diversión en la noche. También recordó que le habían dejado un dildo en su locker y que podría utilizarlo más tarde con Liam, haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse en las sábanas blancas mientras le clavaba el dildo en la profundidad de su culo.   
Ahí sentado como estaba y a lado de su director de equipo, comenzó a tener una erección al imaginar el rostro que Liam pondría cuando le enseñara el dildo. A pesar de que el principio le había parecido algo desagradable esa broma, ahora podría disfrutar de ese juguete, obviamente sin despistarse de su objetivo: Saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso y alumnos ya sabía algo: quien tenía las fotos y sabia de su rollo con Liam era alguien del equipo.  
La erección estaba creciendo en su pantaloneta y antes de que la cosa se pusiera más dura se levantó.  
─¿A dónde vas?─ pregunto el entrenador─ Necesito que mires el desenvolvimiento de los chicos.   
Theo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo solo dijo ─Voy a echar una meada. Regreso en dos minutos.   
Mientras caminaba al camerino su erección crecía. Camino casi cincuenta metros hasta entrar al salón en donde estaban los lockers en donde al fondo había una puerta en donde se encontraban las duchas y los urinarios. Fue a su locker y busco el empaque de chicles dulces que mantenía. Eran sabor a fresa y los había comprado recientemente, sin pensarlo mucho los desempaco y comenzó a masticarlos.   
Entro al urinario y mientras sacaba la orina de su vejiga y sostenía su gruesa polla, recordó como Liam había estimulado su polla la noche anterior hasta hacerlo orinar. Poco a poco su pene comenzó a hincharse y aquello sería un problema si quería vaciarse en el urinario.   
Cuando ya había masticado el chicle lo suficiente para que quedara una pequeña masa de goma, se la saco de la boca. La sostuvo en sus dedos un momento, se sacudió la polla haciendo que las ultimas gotas de orina cayeran antes de guardarse el pene.   
Con cuidado se sacó la camiseta y levantó el brazo. Tenía suerte de no haberse depilado en la última semana, ya que tenía los vellos un tanto largos. Rió ante la sorpresa que le causaría a Liam y con cuidado llevo el chicle y lo pego en sus vellos, y con algo de esfuerzo se quedó ahí. Solto un par de carcajadas mientras bajaba el brazo nuevamente. Era una sensación muy extraña que le provocaba ganas de ir con Liam y hacer el amor mientras hacían sus juegos sucios.  
Cuando salió del campo se puso a calentar para entrar en el siguiente tiempo.   
Aquel momento jugo de lujo y de vez en cuando mientras corría se le ponía la polla dura de tan solo pensar en lo que haría con Liam cuando estuvieran a solas, y es que Liam tenía algo que simplemente lo volvía loco.   
Cuando terminó el partido todos hicieron un círculo en el centro de la cancha y Theo comenzó a hablar. ─Mason...trata de cubrir más el lado izquierdo de la cancha y tu Kevin deberías correr un poco más rápido, sin embargo estoy muy contento y orgulloso del entrenamiento de hoy.   
Cuando el terminó de hablar Radd fue el primero en dar un aplauso, seguido de otro y otro. Se fueron uniendo los chicos y todos acabaron aplaudiéndole a Theo que reía fingidamente mientras no despegaba un solo ojo de Radd, quien era el principal sospechoso detrás de todo.  
Cuando regreso al cuarto vio a Liam durmiendo en bóxers sobre la cama y se tiró sobre él. Liam solo tenía dos horas de clases aquel día y había aprovechado a dormir otro rato.  
El cuerpo enorme de Theo aplastaba el menor sin hacerle daño y comenzó a restregarse sobre él. El cuerpo de Theo lo cubría como una sábana. La espalda de Liam estaba pegada al pecho de Liam, y su trasero estaba justo bajo la gruesa polla semi erecta de Theo. Los brazos del mayor se situaban a los lados del cuerpo del menor manteniéndolo como en una jaula corporal.  
─Liam he pasado muy caliente hoy pensando en ti y en las cosas que quiero hacerte.  
─¿Ah sí? Podríamos hacer lo que quieras más tarde, pero ahora el pececito quiere dormir, anoche no dormí mucho que digamos.  
─Vamos Liam. ¿No me sientes acaso?─ le dijo Theo mientras restregaba nuevamente su verga ahora erecta sobre el trasero de Liam. ─Mira como he estado todo el día por ti.  
Liam sentía la carne dura de Theo en su trasero pero le daba tanta pereza echar su siesta a un lado. ─¿Realmente estas caliente?  
─No sabes lo mucho que se me dificulto correr en el campo con la polla semi erecta─ Theo besó la nuca del menor haciendo que se retorciera bajo él. ─Eres un pececito muy cosquilloso.  
─Theo....  
─Dime algo lindo.  
─Yo.  
Theo rió mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a desvestirse. Si Liam no quería tener sexo, no iba a molestarse en lo absoluto, tampoco iba a insistirle para que luego se sintiera culpable de que algo no saliera bien. Cuando Theo iba a sacar su camisa recordó el chicle pegado en los vellos de sus axilas. "Demonios" pensó.  
Creía que eso calentaría muchísimo a Liam, pero tal parece que ni le dio la oportunidad de comenzar algo. Cuando Theo se giró vio a Liam acostado sin boxer y levantando el culo.  
─¿Me quieres así o en cuatro patas, como perrito?  
Theo se carcajeó de risas al punto que tuvo que sentarse. ─Puedo cogerte como tú quieras. Lo que yo quiero es que lo pasemos bien ¿Si?  
─Sí  
─Pero antes...Te tengo una sorpresa que pasé planeando todo el día.  
Liam lo miró un tanto extraño hasta que Theo a su lado levanto su brazo.   
─Santo Demonios de los Quince Cacahuates. ¿Qué diablos le paso a tu axila?  
─¿Qué? ¿Ah?  
Theo trato de observarse la axila y vio el enorme desorden que había ahí. Lo que había sido en un inicio una cantidad mediana de chicle no más grande de tres centímetros ahora cubría toda su axila.  
─No me digas que fuiste a alguna tienda y compraste un desodorante de chicle.  
─No. Yo solo─ Theo se llevó la mano libre y trato de retirar parte del chicle enredado en sus vellos pero aquello solo le provocó un leve dolor. ─¡Auch! Está bien pegado.  
─¿Pero cómo coño te ibas a pegar un chicle en la axila?  
─Yo solo quería ser caliente para ti. No me culpes ¿Ok?─ le dijo levantándose y buscando algún espejo para ver el enorme desorden chicloso en sus vellos axilares. Todos estaban cubiertos por una goma rosada. ─No entiendo como paso.  
─Theodore Karl Raeken. Yo te lo explicaré─ le dijo Liam acercándose a ver la axila de Theo. ─Asumo que cuando te pegaste este chicle no era tan grande pero... al sudar y mantener tu axila caliente y en constante movimiento pues....se embarro todo. Seguramente la camisa de tu equipo también esta manchada de chicle.   
─Yo solo quería calentarte. Sé que tienes estos gustos raros. Quería pegarme el chicle para que me lo sacaras con la boca pero...ya ves como acabe.  
Liam comenzó a reírse muy fuerte sosteniéndose la barriga ─¡Ay! No puedo. No puedo. ─Liam se reía incontrolablemente mientras observaba que Theo tenía una mirada seria y las mejillas rojas. Pero lo que más le sacaba las carcajadas era ver como los vellos de su axila estaban cubiertas por la masa chiclosa rosada.   
Ante la risa de Liam Theo llevo sus dedos y trato de despegar el chicle, pero aquello solo hacía que le dolieran pues estaba adherido a sus vellos.   
Más calmado, Liam miro a Theo haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de despegarlo. ─Con hielo sale.  
─¿Con hielo?  
─Si Raeken. Con hielo. Solo hay que conseguirlo. Lo pasamos por tu axila y el chicle se congelara rápidamente y lo sacamos, eso es lo bueno de estudiar biología y conocer algunas cosas de la ciencia. Déjame ir a buscar. Tú quédate ahí, voy a la sala común y regreso.   
Cuando Liam salió fue directo a la nevera aun con ganas de reír mientras recordaba lo loco que había sido Theo por haber hecho eso. Fue directo a la nevera y entre las cosas busco la cubeta de hielo y tomando unos cuatro cubos, que puso en un vaso, regreso a la habitación.  
Se encontró con Theo acostado y su brazo ubicado detrás de la nuca, y con la otra mano trataba de sacarse el chicle mientras mantenía una mueca de dolor.   
─Está bien cariño. Yo voy a sacarte de estas, o mejor dicho ¡Voy a sacarte eso!─ le dijo Liam acercándose y sentándose en la cama. Luego agito los vasos haciendo algo de ruido con los cubos de hielo mientras le sonreía al mayor.  
─No puedo creer que haya hecho esto─ le respondió frustrado y avergonzado.  
─A nuestra edad...Cualquiera comete errores cuando está caliente─ Liam le guiño el ojo coquetamente ─Ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo antes de que los hielos regresen a su estado normal.  
Y es que para Liam tener a un chico tan guapo y caliente como su compañero de cuarto le hacía tener muchas fantasías, como la que había tenido en la ducha.  
Theo se rio y dio un leve respiro cuando el primer cubo de hielo paso sobre su axila. Liam con cuidado y sin quemar la piel de Theo paso el cubo de arriba hacia abajo. Tratando de enfocarse en el chicle pegado en sus vellos.  
─Ese se siente bien. Es algo caliente… Literalmente─ suspiró Theo cerrando sus ojos y dejando que Liam siguiera con su trabajo.  
─El hielo no es caliente, pero podemos hacer muchas cosas calientes con hielo, Raeken. A los cinco minutos y luego de haber gastado los cuatro cubos, el chicle se había congelado y lo siguiente era pan comido. Liam comenzó a desprender el chicle de la axila de Theo de una manera muy fácil y nada dolorosa. El chicle se hacía polvo entre sus dedos y Theo estaba sorprendido cuando no sintió dolor alguno y su axila estaba limpia de nuevo.   
─Tengo un pantalón que tiene un chicle pegado en el trasero...─ Le dijo a Liam mientras se levantaba de la cama para acercarse y darle un beso, probando y lamiendo el labio superior de su novio ─...Te molestaría sacarle el chicle también.  
─Bueno pedazo de pendejo... ¿Tú crees que soy tu MAID?  
Theo comenzó a reír, pues era muy sencillo hacer enojar a Liam, aunque fuera de juego.  
Lo besó de nuevo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. ─Gracias.  
─De nada. Solo no creas que te voy a sacar otro chicle.  
─Sabemos que si lo harías. Debes cuidarme. ─¡Oye!─ exclamó Liam haciendo una mueca de indignación ─¡Aquí yo soy el menor! Y eso siempre será así, por eso tú debes cuidarme.  
Theo le sonreía mirándolo. Amaba tanto a Liam que estaría dispuesto a cuidarlo incluso si ya estaba viejo y debía cambiarle de pañal. Liam tenía un corazón puro y limpio y siempre trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma y verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Era un caballero en la calle y una puta en la cama, y alguien mejor que él no podía existir. ─Por supuesto que voy a cuidarte. Siempre estaré ahí para ti pececito. Siempre.  
─¿Te gustaría dormir un rato?─ le preguntó a Theo y este se levantó a cerrar la puerta y a asegurarse de que tuviera el seguro activado.   
─Solo si me dejas chupártela─ le respondió coqueto acercándose a la cama.  
─Pero tú nunca...Haz chupado una polla.  
─Lo sé y no sé si me guste o no. Pero quiero chupar la tuya. Hace unos días vi tu pene y la verdad me dio muchas ganas de tocarlo, pero no lo hice. Luego tuve la oportunidad de verte mientras orinabas y eso me excitó demasiado y ni siquiera sé por qué. Y ahora estoy muy caliente que realmente quisiera saber que se siente chupar.  
─Theo Karl Raeken, tú no sabes si te va a gustar.  
─¡Exacto! Ahora quiero probártela a ver si me gusta. Quiero mamártela.  
─Theo pero tu...  
─Liam déjame chupártela un ratito. Chiquitito.  
─Pero es que yo quiero que estés seguro de que…─ Theo le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que el menor se callara de una sola vez.  
─Liam.... ¡Déjese querer!─ le dijo suavemente mientras retiraba el dedo y se concentraba en las palpitaciones de su corazón.  
Liam se acostó y Theo comenzó a sacarle los zapatos y dejarle solo en calcetines y luego fue a desabrocharle el jean y con ayuda del menor, quien levanto las piernas un poco, lo deslizó hasta sacárselo y dejarle en bóxers.  
─Bon Apetít─ le dijo Liam sonrojado mientras veía como Theo observaba lascivamente su erección. Liam traía puesto un boxer amarillo con rayas negras  
─¿No crees que sería mejor si nos damos una ducha?  
─Quiero probar tu esencia Liam. No chupar una polla que sepa a jabón de avena.  
─Conste que te lo advertí─ le dijo el menor poniendo una almohada bajo su cabeza para obtener una mejor vista de lo que iba a hacerle Theo.  
Poco a poco Theo metió los dedos en el elástico del boxer y lo deslizó hacia abajo encontrándose con la pelvis de Liam semi recortada y una polla rosada y que se veía muy suave hacia un lado, como hecha de flan. No estaba al cien por ciento erecta y eso preocupo a Theo.  
─¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te pongo?  
─No es eso Theo. Es que es tu primera mamada y tengo miedo.  
─Crees que te la voy a morder. No meteré dientes a menos que me lo pidas.  
Theo tomo la polla semi dura de Liam y la masturbo unos segundos y rápidamente se puso dura. ─¡Ves que si me pones!  
─Lo he notado. Ahora imagina mi lengua tibia y húmeda lamento toda esta polla de arriba hacia abajo y chupando el glande. ¿No te gustaría?  
─Si me gustaría─ dijo con su voz algo ronca por la excitación.  
─Entonces...  
─¡Chúpamela! ¡Cómetela toda!   
─¿Que vas a hacerme?─le preguntó Theo mientras se acercaba a su pelvis y presionaba su nariz contra la leve mata de vellos que se ocultaban tras su boxer.  
─Voy a follar tu boca tan duro que perforare tu garganta.  
─¡Así se habla pececito!─ le dijo emocionado mientras se acercaba y dejaba un beso en el tronco de su polla.  
─¿Si te está gustando?  
─Hueles a hombre...como yo.  
─¿Has olido tu propia polla?  
─Todos los hombres lo hacen.   
─¿Si?  
─Si Liam. Muchos se excitan con su propio olor. Acarician sus húmedas vergas con una mano y luego se la llevan a la cara olfateándose, y luego se masturban con la otra─ Theo vio a Liam mientras se acercaba a su frenillo y respiraba la esencia de Liam en esa parte de su pene, que se había vuelto más fuerte y rancia ─Por otro lado hay personas como tu...  
─¿Como yo?─ Pregunto rápidamente Liam.  
─Si Dunbar. Personas que se excitan oliendo la ropa interior.  
─Pero yo no huelo mi ropa interior.  
─La tuya no pero la mía sí. Hace meses atrás, cuando estaba borracho, olías mi entrepierna. Además, yo dejaba ordenados mis bóxers en el centro de la canasta de ropa sucia y cuando regresaba la encontraba toda desarreglada─ No podía ser. Primer Theo se había dado cuenta de que Liam le había tocado la polla mientras estaba dormido y ahora que también olía sus bóxers usados.  
─¡Joder!  
─Pero no te preocupes amor. Me gusta que te caliente la esencia de un macho como yo.   
Liam se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando sintió, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, una boca chupándole la polla. La primera sensación que tuvo fue la de la estrecha garganta de Theo presionar su glande, pues Theo era un salvaje y la quería toda de una. Sintió como la lengua lamia su tronco y luego lo succionaba.  
Liam era un juguete en sus manos. El juguete que más quería en el mundo, el más maravilloso y sensual que le cegaba la mente para dejar rienda suelta a todas sus pasiones carnales.   
Fue hasta su rostro y agarró a su Liam de la cabeza y le dio un beso desgarrador ─No te preocupes porque es mi primer mamada... No te vas a arrepentir.   
Le mordió el vello de las axilas y las olió con pasión, luego bajó por el pecho para morder los pezones que ya le dolían a Liam de lo erectos que estaban, siguió bajando hasta llegar al ombligo y lamer ese agujerito cubierto de vello negro, y siguió bajando hasta notar la humedad del capullo de su Liam en su boca, lo lamió, jugando con su lengua a su rededor, valle, frenillo, ese maravilloso agujerito por el que destilaba aquel manjar que le volvía adicto: la orina. Bajó por el tronco lamiendo las venas, llegó a la base dónde comienza el escroto y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Liam no pudo contener un gemido de tremendo placer –Theo por Dios ¡La chupas mejor que yo!  
Su cuerpo no tenía ni un gramo de grasa, puro musculo, pequeño pero prieto y apenas tenía vello en el tronco superior, solo en las piernas, genitales y las axilas donde era mucho más denso y duro que el suyo.  
Theo le pasaba la lengua por la punta en pequeños círculos y aquello se la puso totalmente dura, la recorrió por todo el tronco, y estaba buenísima, nunca había degustado algo parecido. Qué sabor. Aquella mezcla de sudor, sabor a verga le encantaba…  
La mamada fue un poco tensa al principio y a Theo le sorprendió la diferencia de olor y sabor de Liam, aun así no le desagrado y con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte y algo de paciencia consiguió si propósito sellando sus labios en la base de esa polla llena de venas.  
El largo pene a Liam estaba hasta la mitad en su boca y ¡vaya si lo sabía chupar! Lo hacía con mucha ganas como un becerro hambriento mamando, luego se sacó la pija de la boca y la miraba con deleite, saco su lengua subía por la barra de carne hasta el glande y repitió esto varias veces y finalmente se tragó otra vez la cabeza de la polla, así mucho rato le chupó.  
Acabó la mamada acostándose en su cama con la cabeza colgando mientras Liam le follaba profundamente la boca mientras sus huevos le golpeaban la nariz. Se veía que le gustaba putearle un poco y aquello lo llevo al orgasmo. Se corrió en su garganta abundantemente entre gemidos y convulsiones mientras le llamaba “puta” y “chupapollas”.  
Una vez que Theo había tragado la esencia de Liam, el menor se puso en cuatro pastas, en el piso de su habitación. ─¡Cógeme! ¡Soy tu perra!  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Liam sintiera como el mayor se posicionaba detrás de él y alzaba la pelvis y la verga, para apuntar con la barra enfilada y gruesa contra su hueco cerrado y lampiño, metiéndose no muy gentilmente, riendo entre dientes apretados mientras tomaba su poca inocencia.  
Gritó, se revolcó, intentó derribarle de lado, pero no pudo, el agarre, su risa, todo conspiraba para embotarle los sentidos y entregarse al placer que la enrome polla de Theo le provocaba mientras le partía en ano. Y sin embargo se sentía curiosamente vivo y consiente de la verga que se abría paso dentro de su prieto y redondo anillo, dura y caliente, gruesa y pulsante, clavándosele toda, quedándose allí, soltando jugos, calores y pulsaciones. Saliendo y volviendo, sin gentileza, con fuerza, aplastándole las nalgas con sus golpes, la tranca le daba una y otra vez sobre algo muy adentro que le hizo gemir después de un rato, de una manera que nadie confundiría con dolor, relajándose aunque tenía ganas de tensarse, apretarla, sentir mejor su roce. Aceptándola.  
Ahora estaba en cuatro patas sobre el suelo, jadeando, confuso, avergonzado, humillado, mareado y totalmente excitado al sentirse usado de esa forma, pues Theo jamás había sido tan rudamente caliente antes. Quizás fue por la mamada que hizo. La polla de Theo q se abre camino en sus entrañas y le estimula más y cada metida la siente en todo su cuerpo.  
Theo, quien no se cansa de halarle el cabello, de penetrarle con deleite supremo, casi babeando de placer, gozando indiscutiblemente de las apretadas y haladas que ese lampiño “coño mojado” estaba dándole. Y el rostro de Liam es de sublime deleite mientras le cogen así, sus nalgas siendo apaleadas por la pelvis de Theo, eso cuando este no le nalguea de tanto en tanto, sintiendo el picor y la excitación erizándole todo el cuerpo y penetrando su alma y culo de igual forma, ese grueso pene está estimulándole y mojándole más el culo y que casi parece querer arrancársela con sus apretadas.  
Es un cuadro muy erótico, piensa Liam con las pocas luces que logra arrancarle a su mente atravesada por olas de placer que le viene desde su propio ano, verse bañado en transpiración, gimiendo roncamente, ojos nublados que se agitan y blanquean cuando el joven tolete de Theo sale casi todo y le entra con total fuerza en su culo vicioso y amante de las vergas.  
Theo se impulsa hacia adelante y llega hasta el cuello de Liam y este gira su cabeza hacia un lado y sus bocas se unen. El mayor mete la lengua y lame todo en esa boca más joven. Sus lenguas se atan, se tragan las salivas y los alientos en un beso mordelón, caliente, jugoso y ruidoso que envía calambres de lujuria a su pene, como ocurre cada vez que hacen algo cargado de sexo y sucio.   
Se besan mientras le coge, y la idea es tan extraña y prohibida que Liam sabe que está soltando más jugos sobre el piso. Liam no puede evitarlo, se corre tirando su esperma en el piso mientras Theo le perfora el ano y le nalguea, todo a un tiempo. Eso era… era su realización.  
Theo por otro lado comienza a correrse en su interior, llenando los intestinos de Liam con su espesa crema blanca.  
Ambos acaban en el piso acostados uno al lado del otro, sudando y respirándose en una sola inhalación.  
Descansan unos minutos y alguien comienza a tocar la puerta. El primero que se pone de pie es Theo quien patea con su pie a Liam para que vaya al baño a bañarse. Theo por otro lado comienza a ponerse su boxer y luego un jean y cuando Liam ya está dentro del baño, el mayor abre la puerta.  
─¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser Raeken!─Alex entró sin siquiera pedir permiso con una laptop y unos cables y otro pequeño aparato en su manos ─Liam me hablo de ti. Bueno, de ustedes. Tiene un problema y yo he venido a ayudarles.   
─Pues… gracias y te invitaría a pasar pero ya estas dentro.  
─¡Lo sé! Soy un mal educado. Soy Alex, pero puedes llamarme… Alex.  
─Bien Alex.  
─¡Este cuarto huele a sudor!  
─¡Sí! Respondió Theo rápidamente –Es que soy deportista y ya sabes cómo somos. Dejamos todos los suspensorios, calcetines y ropa sudada tirada por doquier. –Explicó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Liam y Alex ponía todo sobre un escritorio.  
─Liam me dijo algo sobre una broma que alguien les está haciendo y que necesitaban rastrear la dirección de esa persona ¿No?  
Theo pensó un momento y evito entrar en detalles. ─Si eso es lo que pasa. Nos han molestado un poco y queremos terminar con esto de una vez.  
─¡Nadie más perfecto que un técnico en sistemas y Hacker casi profesional para resolver eso!  
─Pues espero que así sea  
─Lo será… ¿Dónde está Liam?  
─Oh, sí. Él está duchándose. Yo cabe de llegar de mi partido, por eso estoy todo sucio, sudado y apestoso.  
─Entiendo…Deportistas─ dijo en un tono bajo ─¿Tienes algún tomacorriente para conectar mi laptop? Solo tengo diecisiete porciento de carga y necesito recargarla.  
─Si─ respondió Theo tomando un extremo del cable que le ofrecía Alex y lo conectaba detrás del escritorio –Listo.  
─Bien… Este programa –Liam salió del golpe del baño vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca muy holgada y con una toalla enredada en el cabello. ─¡Hey Liam! Estoy aquí para ayudarte con lo que me pediste.  
─¡Oh sí! Gracias.─ le respondió mientras se acercaba a Theo y Alex que ya estaban sentados.   
─…Bueno, como les iba a decir. Este programa es Hacker de las redes telefónicas. Podemos rastrear todos los números telefónicos y verificar de qué lugar hacen la llamada o envían mensajes.   
─¿Es ilegal?  
─Pues claro que lo es. Nadie quisiera que su teléfono fuera rastreado.  
─Es cierto─ respondió Theo mientras Alex abría el programa y conectaba el pequeño aparto al puerto USB ─¿Podrías dictarme el numero?─ Alex pidió a Liam, quien rápidamente busco su teléfono haciendo que Alex mirara la decoración del cuarto. –Su habitación es linda. La mía solo tiene un poster de Sócrates en la pared.   
─Liam tenía un poster de Ariana Grande. Pero lo ha quitado.  
─Ariana es la Reina del Teen Pop─ dijo Alex muy emocionado. Alex siguió mirando la habitación y sentía algo de celos, por alguna razón este cuarto se veía más grande que el suyo ─¿Qué es esa cosa blanca en el piso?  
Todo fue en cámara lenta y tanto Liam como Theo se miraron apresuradamente. Era semen: semen de Liam.  
─Oh, esto. ¡Es gel!─ Dijo Liam agachándose y tomándola en sus dedos –Theo siempre se pone un montón en el cabello y a veces deja caer un poco─ Liam se acercó a Theo con la crema blanca y semi espesa en sus dedos y comenzó a ponerla en el cabello del mayor. –Te quedará muy tieso en unos minutos, pues tiene un efecto fijador muy bueno.  
─¡LIAM EUGENE DUNBAR!─ dijo firme pero sin parecer molesto –Gracias.  
Aquello le había parecido raro a Alex. Siempre considero que Liam era extraño cuando estaba con Theo, pero no quería hacerse ideas. –Bueno. Díctame el número.  
─Es… +543 09722─555  
Alex lo escribió y rápidamente comenzaron a aparecer resultados que se iban eliminando rápidamente, hasta que solo uno quedo.  
─¿Estás seguro que lo has dictado bien?─ preguntó Alex, quien tomo el celular de Liam y comenzó a revisar numero por número.   
─¿Qué ha pasado?─preguntó Theo levantando un poco el cuello para ver la pantalla y se sorprendió, poniendo la misma cara atónita de Liam.  
─Seguro algo está mal ¿Seguro que tu programa funciona bien?─ pregunto Liam poniendo su cara lo más cerca del monito para ver que no se equivocaba.  
Alex negó con su cabeza mientras veía el resultado que lanzaba su programa ─Jamás comete un error. Esto es imposible.


	10. La pasarás muy bien, ya verás

Los resultados en la pantalla de Alex les había dejado la boca abierta a todos. Según su programa la última llamada y mensaje enviado de ese número, había sido en Canadá, y ellos estaban en California.   
─Eso es imposible─ dijo Theo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
─Este programa no tiene ningún margen de error. Lo que muestra es lo que hay.  
─No es verdad. Hace dos noches, cuando salí de mi última clases me envió un mensaje diciendo que tenía lindos zapatos─ Theo vio a Liam un segundo.  
─¿Porque no me había dicho eso? ¿Te están acosando?  
─No lo sé. Solo te digo lo que me dijo.  
─Es alguien cercano. De eso estoy seguro─ Dijo Theo ─Estoy seguro que es alguien de mi equipo de futbol.   
─¿Porque crees eso?─ Preguntó Alex.   
Theo fue por su mochila y abriendo el cierre saco el dildo de goma que había estado en su locker ─Por esto.  
Theo sostenía el dildo en su mano mientras la cara de Alex comenzaba a tornarse de color rojo.  
─¡Santo Dios!─ Dijo Liam asombrado.  
─Es humillante─ respondió Theo mientras se lo pasaba a Liam.  
─Y es de marca. Este nuevo─ dijo Liam mientras observaba el consolador que Theo levantaba a la altura de su rostro.  
Eso era lo que menos le importaba a Theo en esos momentos. En ese instante lo que le avergonzaba era haber actuado tan natural con un pene de goma en sus manos frente a Alex, quien estaba rojísimo y con ganas de reír muy fuerte.  
─Yo me alegro por ustedes. Al menos denle un buen uso a ese juguete─ Liam rió, pero Theo lo vio como una ofensa.  
─¿Vos quieres que te lo meta por la boca?─ le dijo desafiante, y es que Theo, con su porte y sus músculos, realmente intimidaba hasta que los cojones temblaran.  
─El no. Pero yo sí─ dijo Liam de forma tan gay.  
La situación había pasado de ser algo serio y preocupante a algo jocoso y burlesco.  
─Yo creo que mejor me voy─ le dijo Alex ─Estoy casi seguro que ustedes dos habían estado follando antes de que yo llegara. No es que yo sea homofóbico, pero a nadie le gusta estar encerrado en una habitación que huele a sudor y semen─ dijo sin siquiera medir sus palabras. Tomó su laptop y desconecto los aparatos y enfundó todo en su mochila ─Los veo luego─ Dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.  
Liam se cruzó de brazos frente a Theo y lo miro con rudeza ─¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer? Espantaste a nuestra única ayuda.  
─¿Yo?─ preguntó Theo indignado y poniendo su mano en el su propio pecho ─Si tu no hubieras comentarios gays Alex estaría ayudándonos.   
─¿Insinúas que la culpa fue mía? ¿Quién sacó el dildo?  
─¿Y tú porque no me habías dicho lo del mensaje?  
─Iba a hacerlo...A su debido tiempo. Ayer no pude, y hoy...Estábamos cogiendo. No iba a interrumpir eso. Dahh.  
Theo lo miró algo molesto ─Disculpa. Toda esta situación me pone así.  
─Yo también estoy asustado de que el video se filtre y que nos suban a PornHub o XTube.  
─Espero que eso no pasé─ Dijo Theo dirigiéndose a su armario y buscando algo de ropa para irse a duchar. ─Tú estás fresco. Yo huelo a sudor y a semen gracias a ti. Salgo en diez.  
─Bien amor. Lávate bien el culito.  
Theo se detuvo solo para darle una de las miradas más frías y molestas antes de guiñarle el ojo.   
Ambos se amaban y se preocupaban por el otro. Tenían una relación de amigos, de hermanos, de confidentes y de un viejo matrimonio feliz.   
Liam se quedó solo en el cuarto escuchando como Theo giraba el grifo y luego se metía bajo el agua lavando cada rastro de sudor y semen seco. No había persona en el mundo a la cual Liam amara más. Para él Theo era perfecto, a pesar de que era todo lo contrario a él. Se dio cuenta de que para que su amor funcionara al cien por ciento debían adaptarse el uno al otro y que debían compartir sus gustos. Era la única forma de terminar en la cama con Theo follandolo o simplemente durmiendo con él, abrazados bajo las sábanas hasta que el sueño los vencía.  
Se acostó en la cama de Theo y lo siguiente que escucho fue salir del baño y asegurarse nuevamente de que la puerta principal estaba cerrada con seguro para luego meterse junto a él en la cama. Theo dijo algo pero Liam ya estaba casi dormido y no le escucho.   
Le había susurrado un "Te amo" mientras le besaba la nuca. En aquel instante una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Liam quien durmió en los brazos del hombre que más amaba.  
Al día siguiente mientras Theo caminaba por el pasillo. Su última clase había terminado y la había pasado bien, a último momento el entrenamiento se había cancelado y aquello le daba tiempo libre para hacer lo que había planeado. Por primera y única vez él y Liam cumplían un mes juntos y le había preparado una sorpresa para celebrar sus primeros treinta días como pareja oficial.  
Belly le había conseguido globos en forma de corazones con helio y lazos de plástico. En cada globo decía un enorme TE AMO con letras blancas y puntos negros. Theo había conseguido girasoles, una caja de bombones y un poster de Ariana Grande. Sabía mucho sobre los gustos musicales de Liam y era gran fan de Ariana Grande. El poster lo había encargado hace unos tres días y le había llegado justo para su día. Era de Ariana en blanco y Negro con los ojos cerrados. De cuerpo entero, sentada y de fondo rosa. Decía Dangerous Woman y Liam estaba loco con ese álbum.8  
Antes de la media tarde él ya le había dado todas las indicaciones sobre lo que él quería para sorprender a Liam y es que todo quedaba en manos de Belly, una chica loca por las parejas gays.  
Liam por su lado le había comprado un par de camisetas a Theo ese mismo día. Había tenido que ver la etiqueta del cuello de las camisetas de Theo para asegurarse de que las camisetas que compraran fueran de su talla.  
Una de las ventajas que tenía el campus, era que se extendía por toda la parte del sur de california y que además estaba cerca al centro, lo cual facilitaba la compra de algo imprevisto como condones, lubricantes, tangas o un regalo para el novio.  
El dinero era lo de menos en ese momento y fue esa la razón por la cual Liam le llevo dos camisetas de marca y un par de bóxers Calvin Klein de color blanco a su novio. Cuando se acercó a cancelar su compra la chica que le atendía lo vio extraño y Liam solo le devolvió la mirada. Tenía labial rojo brillante y su blusa beige desabotonada mostraba la raja entre la mitad de sus senos. Estaba despeinada y parecía haberse maquillado con maquillaje viejo, pues tenía grumos de rímel en las pestañas.  
─Creo que esta ropa es unas tres tallas más grandes─ dijo ella pensando que la ropa era para Liam.  
El solo le sonrió y medio coqueto le explico –No es para mí. Es para mí…─ Pensó un momento mientras determinaba si sería favorable decirle a la chica que tenía novio. Quizás lo juzgaría o no. Lo peor que ella podía hacer era insultarlo sin embargo eso le costaría el puesto de trabajo ─…Es para mi novio. Es más grande que yo.  
Ella le miro. ─¡Oh! Entiendo Gay ¿Cierto?  
─…Muy gay─ dijo Liam viendo como ella veía las etiquetas de los productos y luego tecleaba en el computador y pasaba.  
Ella prosiguió─ Mi hermano es gay, y tiene una hermosa relación con un tipo de Tennessee.   
─¿Si?─ pregunto Liam, verdaderamente sin querer preguntar, solo quería que la chica se sintiera escuchada.  
─Llevan catorce meses juntos. ¡Siento envidia! Mi última relación solo duró…─ se acercó a Liam como si le dijera algo prohibido─…Tres semanas.   
Ella pasó el último boxer y comenzó a empacar todo en una bolsa mientras el resultado del precio salía en la pantalla y ella imprimía el recibo. –Vaya. Eso es muy poco.  
─Espero que pasen un bonito primer mes juntos.  
La sonrisa de Liam se quedó pasmada y la miro. Ella tenía una sonrisita en su rostro. ─¿Cómo sabias eso? ¿Quién te dijo que era nuestro primer mes?  
─Llevas bóxers blancos. En este pueblo significa: Sexo por aniversario  
Liam no tenía idea de eso. Lo peor de todo era que el resto de la fila había escuchado que llevaba bóxers blancos y ropa para su novio. –Gracias─ dijo Liam antes de despedirse de la cajera sin siquiera ver su nombre, pues ya sentía su cara roja y las orejas calientes. De seguro ya todos se hacían la idea de que le iban a follar esta noche.  
Había llegado a su cuarto con la bolsa de comprar y se dedicó el mismo a envolverlas. No era bueno haciéndolo peor sabía que para Theo las intenciones era lo que verdaderamente valía. Estaba feliz y algo satisfecho al ver que no lo había hecho tan mal. Había cinta por todos los extremos y una punta del papel levantada por uno de sus extremos, pero lo había hecho con amor. Era difícil no haber visto a Theo tanto como hubiera querido verlo ese día.  
Se dio un baño y comió una barra de cereal mientras esperaba a Theo, hasta ese entonces Liam no sabía nada de lo que Theo le había preparado y para ser honesto Theo tampoco sabía mucho de los planes de Belly para ellos.  
Ella le tocó la puerta y Liam se levantó rápidamente mientras se peinaba y sostenía el regalo en sus manos. Emocionado abrió la puerta encontrándose con Belly. La chica era de piel morena y un tanto achinada. Su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía escarcha en la cara. Liam se decepciono en ese mismo instante pues no era su novio. No era Theo.   
Liam puso los ojos en blanco –De todas las perras que hay en el Instituto justo tenías que ser tú─ le dijo mientras entraba y dejaba la puerta abierta para que ella entrara ─¿Qué quieres?  
─Quiero un poco de respeto si es posible─ dijo ella seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a Liam, quien tomaba asiento en la cama y dejaba su regalo junto a él.   
─¿Tu? ¿Respeto?─ dijo irónico Liam. –Estabas con Alex y lo dejaste por Theo y al día siguiente de enterarte de que era gay fuiste con Radd. ─¿Ya follaste con Mason? ¿La tiene grande?  
Belly no supo que decir ante eso, pues era verdad. No era una santa con los hombres. En su habitación había tenido a más de tres en la última semana y eso ya no era un rumor en los pasillos, era algo comprobado y verídico. –Liam, no estoy aquí para hablar de eso…  
─¿Entonces para qué? ¿Quieres quitarme a mi novio?...Sabes que Theo es mío ¿Cierto?  
─Tus celos son adorables. Cositas hermosas…Y no, no estoy aquí para robarte A Theo.  
Liam desconfiaba completamente de Belly. Para él, ella era la única persona detrás de todo. Ya él se había hecho toda una historia de cómo Belly sobornaría a Theo para tenerlo en su poder.  
─Solo quiero que te vayas. No quiero que se me pegue el virus de “acostarse con todos”  
─Si no fueras el novio de Theo tenlo por seguro de que ya te habría sacado los ojos─ Le dijo ella respirado para calmarse. –He venido aquí porque Theo te tiene una sorpresa y quiero que me acompañes─ ella le extendió la mano.  
Liam fingió reír mientras se levantaba ─¿Y tú crees que voy a ir contigo? Seré claro…yo no confío en ti.  
─Pues deberías─ vamos. Theo está esperando por ti.  
─¡Que no voy a ir! Seguro Theo está en sus prácticas.  
─No cariño. Hoy no había prácticas porque fueron canceladas a último momento.  
─¡No me llames cariño nunca más!─ pidió Liam.   
─Mira Liam, no estoy para tus berrinchitos. He pedido muy amable que acompañes.  
─Y tú no entiendes que ¡No confío en ti!─ dijo la última parte casi gritándole.  
─Luego de esto vas a confiar en mí. Verás que no estoy detrás de las fotos que les tomaron… Y si te preguntas como sé eso, pues déjame decirte que Theo me lo contó. Y estoy preocupada por ambos. Yo shippeo parejas gays.  
Liam se asombraba de que Theo hubiera confiado en ella después de que ella estaba loca por él. El hecho de tenerla cerca tampoco era buena idea para ambos.   
─Theo te sigue esperando…No vaya a ser que piense que lo has dejado varado.  
─No te creo. Seguro que no has visto a Theo en todo el día de hoy.  
─¡Mira como estoy!─ le dijo haciendo énfasis en su cuarto. Esta sucia. Tenía silicona en los dedos y escarcha en casi todo su cuerpo he pasado ayudando a Theo en hacer algo para ti y su primer mes juntos y él está esperándote.   
Liam la miró un segundo y pudo ver algo de cierto en lo que decía, sin embargo no se sentía al cien por ciento cómodo cuando decidió ir con ella. Tomo su regalo y la siguió.  
─La pasarás muy bien, ya verás.


	11. Te amo pececito

Mientras caía la noche suavemente y el cielo se había puesto de un color naranja y rojo, Liam siguió a Belly por el pasillo de su edificio hasta salir a la avenida principal del campus. Ella le hablaba mientras caminaba al frente y él iba detrás con su regalo envuelto en las manos. Sentía algo de vergüenza al ver como algunos estudiantes ya van de regreso de sus clases y le veían el paquete.  
─…Y cómo te iba diciendo…debí pagar diez dolaré para que nos dieran permiso y Theo ni enterado de eso─ ella hablaba adelante y ni se aseguraba de estar siendo escuchando por el chico que seguía sus pasos.  
Liam solo veía el cielo mientras caminaba a paso firme. No traía su celular, pero ya tenía planeado como huir de Belly cuando ella diera el primer golpe, sin embargo, algo se sentía bien y normal. Su corazón latía fuerte cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de la facultad de lingüísticas, que ya había sido cerrada hace tres años y que solo servía como bodega de bancas, acumulación de polvo, basura y eso.  
Ella se detuvo en la puerta y de sus bolsillos saco una llave.  
─¿Dónde la robaste?  
Belly le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era gracioso ver como Liam se había formado una imagen muy errónea de ella.  
─Si hubieras puesto atención lo hubieras escuchado─ ella ya se lo había explicado mientras caminaban hacia acá y él ni atención le había prestado, seguramente por haber estado imaginando como Belly le iba a atar de piernas y brazos y luego lo cortaría en pedacitos. –Te dije que pagué diez dólares a un conserje del campus para que me diera la llave por 24 horas.  
Belly metió la llave al candado y abrió la puerta dando consigo un estruendo algo fuerte.  
─¿Pagaste diez dólares por una llave para asesinarme?─ Liam miró el pasillo de la facultad. Estaba lleno de polvos y de una que otra banca con telarañas. ─¿Enserio esta va a ser la escena del crimen?  
─Te voy a matar…─ dijo Belly haciendo que Liam se callara ─…Si no cierras el pico. Te voy a acompañar hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras. Luego tú abrirás la puerta y ahí está tu sorpresa. ¿Okas?─ dijo ella muy animada.  
─¿Por qué haces esto?  
Ella con la misma impresión de hace rato y con una gran sonrisa dijo –Porque amo las parejas gays. ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Tú nunca escuchas ¡Nunca!  
─Soy desconfiado.  
─Eso explica mucho. Bueno, sigamos.  
Y caminaron por el pasillo hasta legar al fondo. La verdad ese lugar lucia horrible y apestaba a polvo seco. Había tanto polvo que sus huellas quedaban como sellos en el piso revelando el patrón de cerámicos que se escondían debajo de este. Subieron los tres tramos de las escaleras y antes de que abrieran la última puerta, que iba directo a la terraza ella dijo –Hasta aquí mi viaje. Yo debo regresar.  
─¿No me vas a matar?─ pregunto Liam hecho el gracioso.  
─No voy a hacerlo Liam─ dijo ella nuevamente.  
─¿Entonces tus amigos? ¿No te quedaras a ver?  
─¿Crees que realmente voy a matarte?  
─Un poco. Toma en cuenta de que Theo no está contigo por estar conmigo y que tú siempre estuviste enamorada de él.   
─Debería matarte, pero eres gay. Y yo amo los gays. ¡Es que son tan lindos!─ Ella dijo muy ilusionada –El amor gay es lo más puro que hay. Ustedes construyen castillos con los ladrillos que les lanzan. Tienen mucha fuera y no te lo he dicho pero…─ ella puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Liam, quien rápidamente pensó que lo empujaría escaleras abajo ─…Te quiero, y si haces feliz a Theo, te querré más.  
Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras marchándose. Liam abrió la puerta y lo vio.  
Theo no estaba arreglado, estaba igual que siempre. Sus vaqueros ajustados fijaban ver la figura trabajada de sus muslos y su camiseta blanca y alicrada se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Liam se dio cuenta que de fondo estaba la puesta de sol, dando a absolutamente todo un aspecto cálido y tranquilo. Liam camino hacia Theo y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, o bueno, que Belly había hecho.  
En el piso había una gruesa alfombra de raíz gitana e india de color concho de vino con enormes bordados y patrones. En medio había una botella de vino y dos copas, y a los lados una pequeña cesta con y uvas.  
A un extremo estaba una caja de bombones y un girasol y el poster enrolladlo de Ariana. Pero, lo mejor de todo era Theo.   
Verlo ahí tan ordinario, callado y sonriente hacia que Liam se sintiera feliz.   
Su corazón latía a prisa mientras se acercaba para probar los labios de su chico quien rápidamente lo sostuvo en un abrazo fuerte mientras le susurraba en el oído.  
─Feliz primer mes pececito  
─Feliz primer mes amor─ le contestó Liam sintiéndose muy enamorado.  
─Gracias por venir─ le dijo Theo deshaciendo el abrazo para darle un pico en los labios.  
─Belly tuvo que amarrarme para traerme aquí. Creí que me iba a hacer daño.  
Theo reía mientras escuchaba a Liam decir eso y le dio nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez más profundo. Sus lenguas húmedas y cálidas se tocaron dentro de sus bocas y el sabor dulce de sus salivas gustaron al opuesto. El frio poco a poco llegaba y la noche caía, sin embargo Belly, había planeado todo a la perfección. Habían focos en el suelo, que con un solo enchufe se encendieron haciendo que todo se viera más calmado y pacífico.  
─No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo pececito.  
─Yo también te amo. Se me hizo feo no poder verte hoy.  
─Fue fatal. Pasamos casi diez horas juntos y hoy el contacto ha sido mínimo.  
Ambos se sentaron en medio de la alfombra y Theo sirvió la primera copa de champagne seguida de otra para Liam.  
La espuma de la champaña subió un poco y luego comenzó a bajar. A Theo le temblaban las manos haciendo eso. Le pasó la copa a Liam mientras se perdía en el verde grisáceo de sus ojos caídos. Amaba tanto esos ojitos de perrito triste, que caería ante cualquier deseo que le pidieran.  
─Un Brindis por el primer mes. ¡Salud!─ Dijo Theo mientras chocaba la copa contra la de Liam.  
Bebieron un sorbo y se miraron.  
─Ten, es tu regalo─ le dijo Liam a Theo mientras le pasaba el envuelto en papel rojo brillante.   
─¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?─ preguntó.  
─Sí. Sí. Claro. Por supuesto─ dijo Liam veloz y emocionado.  
El saco el papel de regalo y abrió el paquete encontrándose con ropa nueva y un par de boxer Calvin Klein. ─¿Son Originales?  
─No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Los compre en la tienda principal.  
─Debe haberte costado un chorro. No debiste─ Theo estaba casi sin palabras. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo no le habían dado un detalle así de lindo y estaba muy emocionado ─Muchas Gracias.  
─No fue nada. ─Dijo Liam avergonzado, pues si había gastado algo de dinero pero valía la pena hacerlo por Theo. ─¿Dónde está mi regalo?─ Le preguntó.  
Theo sonreía mientras estiro una mano y tomó una uva y se la metió en la boca masticándola un poco. Se acercó a Liam y le tomo el rostro y lo besó. Sostenía su cuello de una manera agradable, era fuerte sin ser rudo, dulce y amable al mismo tiempo. Amaba su tacto.   
Liam también pudo probar el sabor de la uva en la boca de Theo, y a pesar de que en algún momento eso le había parecido desagradable, ahora, la humedad y el sabor de su boca le parecían penetrantes y agradables.  
Se amaban intensamente.  
─Tu regalo soy yo─ le dijo Theo cuando comenzó a deshacer el beso. Yo soy el mejor regalo que tú podrías tener.  
─Tienes razón. Estar con un narcisista es un excelente regalo.  
Ambos rieron hasta que Theo se volvió a estirar y tomó el poster envuelto de Ariana, la girasol, y la caja de chocolates y le ofreció a Liam. ─Gracias por ser la persona más dulce que he podido conocer. Gracias por estar conmigo durante los momentos duros de mi vida y sobre todo gracias por quererme, amarme y consolarme en las noches. Pececito... Te amo.  
Liam no sabía que decir. Era cierto que Theo era romántico pero no estaba tan preparado para ese golpe bajo. ─Yo también te amo. Gracias por enseñarme lo que sé. Eres mi hombre Theo.   
Ambos se abrazaron ya con sus regalos en las manos.  
Hacía mucho frio y todo estaba oscuro menos el lugar en donde estaban. ─Ven─ le dijo Theo a Liam tendiéndole la mano ─Vamos a ver el bordillo.   
Liam se levantó y se sacudió el trasero con las manos y fue con Theo. La vista era espectacular. Las luces del centro de la ciudad se veían como puntos pequeños y coloridos a lo lejos. Todas las luces jugaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Más cerca, las luces de las otras facultades le daban un aspecto vivo al campus.  
─Tengo Frio─ Liam le dijo acercándose un poquito a Theo.  
El mayor lo vio sospechosamente ─¡Oh! Ya entendí. Quieres que te abrace.  
─Si tarado. ¡Sí!  
Se abrazaron mientras se perdían entre las estrellas del cielo. Olvidándose del problema que podía ser su perdición y de las cosas malas que habían pasado. El gran brazo de Theo paso por los hombros de Liam y la cabeza de Liam descanso sobre su hombro.  
─¿Quieres cogerme?─ le pregunto Liam a Theo  
─Por supuesto, pero primero quiero jugar contigo un momento─ le dijo mientras le hacia acostar en la alfombra.


	12. Un beso negro

─¿Pero aquí? ¿En la terraza de esta facultad?  
─Con los 16 centímetros de polla erecta que me han provocado tus palabras no lograré llegar muy lejos. Imagina que me fracture el pene al caminar. ¡Sería una tragedia!  
─Creo que yo la pasaría peor que tú─ le dijo Liam serio. Theo se acostó sobre el poniendo los brazos al lado de Liam y llevo su boca nuevamente a los labios de Liam. El beso fue largo, suave y duradero.  
Cuando el beso termino Theo fue al cuello de Liam. Podía oler su aroma. Era un perfume dulce y agrio, algo mágico y celestial. Theo sabía que a Liam le encantaban los olores masculinos, pero ahora él se sentía jodidamente excitado por el leve olor a sudor de Liam. Había olido a chicas antes, pero jamás le había excitado tanto el olor de alguien como el de Liam.   
Y eso se le impregnó. Sabía que de ahora en adelante cada vez que pudiera seria esclavo del cuello de Liam y disfrutaría de su aroma.  
─Hueles tan bien.  
─¿Si? ¿Te gusta mi olor? Soy todo yo, ya sabes al natural. Yo no llevo nada de colonias y esas cosas.  
─Eso lo he notado. Gracias a Dios no llevas esas cosas artificiales encima. ¡No sé qué me has hecho! Estoy tan excitado con tan solo olerte Liam.  
─Creo que es porque no me he bañado desde ayer.  
─¡Seguro es eso! Hueles a chico excitado─ le dijo Theo en un gruñido mientras aun aspiraba el olor del cuello de su amado. ─¡Sí! Me vuelves loco─ dijo a Liam mientras presionaba su erección contra la cadera de Liam. –Quiero oler el resto de tu cuerpo.  
Theo hizo que Liam se sentara y comenzó a sacarle la camiseta a Liam. Suavemente, con sus manos la levanto y la saco por arriba. Las manos frías de Theo tocaron su pecho y luego fueron a las tetillas de Liam que ante la sensación fría de la mano de Theo, soltó un suspiro.  
Theo miro al pequeño frente a él. Era tan pequeño y hermoso que le daban ganas de poseerlo en ese instante, pero primero a jugar. Theo tomo el brazo de Liam y lo levanto un poco. Nunca había hecho esto pero le daba un morbo enorme hacerlo. Sabía que podía no gustarle pero ya se había enamorado completamente de todos los olores que Liam le podía dar.  
Él se inclinó y metió la nariz en su axila.  
Theo tomo algunas profundas respiraciones de la esencia pura de su amado y las disfruto.  
Se notaba que le gustaba, pues no se apartó. Lo siguiente que supo Liam fue que Theo había sacado su lengua y comenzaba a acariciar sus vellos suavemente debajo de su brazo. Le acariciaba esa parte tan íntima y oculta con la lengua.  
Liam comenzó a reírse un poco hasta que se movió y bajo su brazo. Sentía la humedad de la saliva en sus pelos. ─¡Me haces reír!  
─Lo estás disfrutando.  
─Tengo cosquillas Theo.  
─Al menos lo intente. Ya después con la práctica podrás controlarlo y me dejaras chuparte todo.  
─Claro. Tu podrás hacerme lo que quieras─ le dijo antes de que Theo le besara nuevamente. Liam sintió el almizcle y el sabor a sudor. Era salado, agrio y dulce. Eso fue erótico para Liam, quien disfruto de como su sudor y la saliva de Theo se habían mesclado.  
Theo comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Liam sin dejar de besarse, y es que para ambos no había nada mejor que la boca del otro. La calidez, el sabor, las lenguas húmedas. Todo.  
Pronto Theo ya se encontraba amasando el culo de Liam. Su suave trasero se encontraba muy bien formado por dos nalgas muy duras y levantadas que le excitaban y le invitaban a meterse entre ellas.  
Theo comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y luego se sacó la camiseta. Pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos uno encima del otro. Las pollas erectas caían sobre sus vientres y se presionaban y se mojaban entre sí.  
El aire nocturno olía a sudor y sexo, pero era fresco y frio. Casi húmedo.  
Liam había visto muchas pollas. Gruesas. Blancas. Morenas. Con lunares. Cabezonas. Finas. Pero jamás una tan linda y gorda como la de Theo, la cual ahora se presionaba contra su abdomen. Liam podía ver el grueso chorro de líquido pre─seminal, que goteaba de ella y hacia un pequeño charco llenándole el ombligo.  
Liam también se había calentado y es que el hecho de que el frio le carcomiera la piel, mientras se quemaba en excitación por Theo le incrementaba el placer. Una de las manos de Liam fue directo al pequeño charco de presemen en su abdomen y luego se los llevo a la boca. Tenía un sabor dulce y agrio, ya familiar, pues lo había probado antes. Le gustaba eso,  
─Sabe Bien.  
Nuevamente los dedos de Liam jugaron en su húmedo ombligo y esta vez los llevo a la boca de Theo, quien muy receptivo abrió la boca. Le chupo los dedos saboreándose a sí mismo. La sensación de la boca húmeda de Theo chupando sus dedos subió por su brazo y se reflejó en su polla que ya comenzaba a gotear más y más.  
Luego de que los dedos de Liam quedaran sin sabor Theo se apresuró a besarlo. Compartiendo su presemen en la boca del otro.  
―No puedo aguantar más. Tengo que tenerte. ¡Cógeme! ―dijo Liam jalando su boca de la mía.  
Volvió a lamer y chupar los pezones de Liam y él gemía y se retorcía debajo de Theo. Si no hubiera estado encima de él, probablemente Liam se hubiera movido mucho.  
Finalmente, los dejó y bajo recorriendo su moldeado cuerpo, lamiendo aquellos abdominales en los que había trabajado las vacaciones anteriores. Pensó que era cosquilloso, pero la lengua de Theo se deslizó suavemente a través de sus six pack con la cantidad justa de presión para que yo no lo fuera en absoluto. En su lugar, sintió la sensación increíblemente erótica de la lengua rasposa de Theo lamiendo a través de esa piel. La lengua se dirigió hacia el sur y la siguiente parada fue el vello púbico  
Liam escucho a Theo tomar respiraciones profundas de su esencia la cual estaba reforzada con sudor del día. La lengua inquieta de Theo comenzó a lamer esa parte haciendo que el menor levantara las caderas dándole paso a si a Theo para poder lamer sus bolas.  
─¡Qué bien se siente eso! ¡Chúpame las bolas!  
Theo sin dejar d lamer, abrió la boca dándole paso a una de las bolas de Liam en su boca. La caliente boca recibió una de sus bolas con amor y la arropo dentro de sus mejillas mientras las succiones se hacían presentes y una lengua jugueteaba sobre su arrugada piel. Sin embargo, Theo no estaba contento con ello. Quería que Liam se sintiera adorado y pronto se encontró empujando las piernas de Liam hacia los lados para poder tener una mejor succión.   
Empezó a lamerlos y lo escucho gemir. Él estaba fascinado con el sabor picante y salado de Liam. Tazo su saco con la lengua y empezó a mordisquear un poco mientras las aspiraba. Sus gemidos se intensificaron.  
Abrió mas la boca y con ayuda de sus dedos logro meter todo el escroto de Liam en su boca. Amas bolas reposaban sobre su lengua y la excitación que Liam sentía en eso momento hacia que las bolas se movieran. El escroto de Liam tenía un sabor rancio y salado, seguramente por el sudor, pero Theo lo disfrutó. La succión y la lengua acariciándole esa parte le hacían enloquecer al unto de querer soltar su liberación.  
─¡Joder! Nadie había hecho eso antes.  
Theo mostró una sonrisa con sus ojos sin siquiera sacar el escroto de su boca.  
Poco a poco Theo hizo que los testículos salieran de su boca y lamio el pene de Liam. Sabia salado y dulce, sin llegar a ser amargo.  
─Siempre he querido hacer algo─ pidió Liam –Pero no estoy muy seguro de que te guste. A los activos algunas veces no les gusta eso.  
─¿Qué es?─ pregunto Theo acostándose a su lado y metiéndose una uva a la boca. Empujando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, Liam se trasladó hacia sus axilas, resoplando y lamiendo el poco vello que tenía allí, disfrutando de su olor y gimiendo profundamente en su garganta.  
Le encantó el hecho de que su olor, su firma personal, lo excitara del modo que su olor era un afrodisíaco para él. Dio una bocanada de su fuerte y masculino perfume y su polla reaccionó de forma automática. El aroma de Theo sólo le hizo sentir cálido, seguro y amado. El aroma de Theo me convertía en una bestia en celo, queriendo desesperadamente que lo follase. –Me gustaría…ya sabes, chuparte allá atrás.  
─¿Un beso negro?  
─Sí. Eso─ Dijo Liam algo avergonzado.  
─Bien. Me parece bien. Nunca me han lamido el culo, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.  
―Arrástrate y siéntate en mi cara para que yo pueda chupártelo ―dijo Liam cuando vio que Theo se ponía de pie.  
Se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Theo puso sus pies al lado de la cabeza de Liam y se agacho. Estaba de espaldas a Liam y se apoyaba con sus manos en la alfombra. Sus manos le alcanzaron y le abrió las nalgas, separándolas aún más y le sostuvo unos centímetros por encima de su cara.  
El aroma de su trasero roso en su nariz y respiró profundamente. Ese era un olor que era extrañamente familiar y sin embargo no. Theo olía tan bien que quería comerlo ya.  
Theo podía sentir la respiración de Liam mientras tomaba fuertes inhalaciones allá atas. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida sintió la alegre lengua húmeda de Liam, deslizarse por su trasero. Los sentimientos de placer eran tan intensos que casi se desmaya.   
Theo nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que un hombre lamiera el culo de otro sujeto.  
Theo le oía respirar profundamente el olor de su culo y luego le oía gemir intensamente. El oscuro almizcle hizo a Liam gemir profundamente mientras su polla se movió del placer que se precipitó a través del cuerpo del menor.   
Liam lamió todo el camino a través de si trinchera en varias ocasiones, desde sus bolas a su columna. Luego su boca se estableció en su agujero y pudo sentirle chuparlo con suavidad. Su lengua estaba lamiendo si agujero y empujando en el al mismo tiempo. La sensación era erótica que empezó a relajarse y realmente comenzó a entrar en ella. Podía sentir su lengua en la abertura de su agujero y la siguiente cosa que supo Theo, era que su lengua se deslizaba dentro de su agujero.  
Theo se abrió para él, todo lo que pudo, mientras Liam con su lengua estaba acariciándole el anillo de músculos, lamiéndole dentro de sí.   
─¡Dios!─ La sensación de su lengua follando su culo era absolutamente abrumadora.  
Su lengua era áspera, pero húmeda y tibia y se sentía tan jodidamente bueno lamiendo en su interior. Liam empujo su lengua lo más que pudo en su interior y luego comenzó a moverla dentro y fuera del apretado esfínter de Theo.   
Era como si le estuviera follando con su lengua y le volvió loco.  
―Sí Liam, joder, ¡sí! Fóllame con tu lengua. Cómeme el culo. ¡Dios! No te detengas. Por favor, ¡No te detengas! ―Le suplicó y oyó reír a Liam profundo en su garganta ante su balbuceo sin sentido.  
Liam sabía que a muchos de los activos le gustaba eso, sin embargo no sabía que a Theo le iba a gustar tanto que le comieran el trasero. Sabía bien, olía bien y ambos lo disfrutaban.   
El sabor en su interior era aún más oscuro. La sensación de las paredes lisas de su esfínter era cálida a su lengua. Eso de repente le golpeo ─ estaba saboreando el interior del cuerpo de Theo. Parte de su cuerpo ya estaba dentro de él. Sus ahora gemidos se unieron a los de Theo mientras su lengua jodia dentro y fuera de su agujero, sintiéndolo abrirse mientras lo hacía.  
Estaban felices y excitados  
―Sí, ¡Joder! Liam. Pon esa lengua caliente dentro de mí... ¡Mierda! ¡Come mi puto culo! ―Gimió Theo mientras Liam empujaba más y más de su lengua húmeda dentro de su cuerpo.  
Sin embargo todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Theo había disfrutado de que le comieran el culo y Liam había estado encantado de hacerlo.  
─¡Hora de follarte Liam!─ Le dijo Theo abruptamente.   
Liam se rió y le guiño un ojo. ─Mi entrada es toda tuya. ¡Párteme!  
Theo tomo un bote de lubricante y vertió una buena cantidad en el agujero de Liam y luego embarro su pene haciendo un sonido gracioso que hizo reír al menor.  
Liam se posiciono abriendo su entrada y Theo se empujó contra esta. No hubo casi resistencia, pero si un par de quejidos por parte de Liam. De repente Theo encontró a su polla rodeada de la piel más sedosa y caliente que alguna vez hubiera sentido.  
─¡Oh Mierda!─ dijo, sintiendo como Liam apretaba su esfínter.  
Era mejor que las pajas, mejor incluso que una mamada. Era el cielo poder estar de nuevo dentro de Liam. Lentamente y sin prisa llevo a su pene por completo hasta el fondo, pensando en zanahorias y conejos para no terminar pronto,  
La polla dejo de moverse y Liam sintió el vello púbico de Theo acariciarle las nalgas. A pesar de que no había sido preparado ni le había metido dedos antes, supo, que no le dolió tanto como la primera vez.  
Theo sintió que le canal de Liam se relajó y estaba listo para comenzar a moverse.  
─¿Bien?─ pregunto Theo.  
─Jodidamente bien. Ahora jódeme. Comienza lento, y luego no pues hasta que llenes mis intestinos de leche. ¡Cógeme bien y duro!  
Poco a poco, Theo retiro su polla hasta la mitad del camino y luego la metió de nuevo haciendo que Liam suspirara. Nuevamente repitió el proceso pero esta vez, la saco un poco más. Lo hizo. La metió hasta el fondo de golpe haciendo que Liam gimiera. Se retiró hasta que solo la cabeza de su grueso pene quedara en la entrada de su esfínter y luego se empujó de nuevo, un poco fuerte y más rápido. y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a acariciando a su novio por dentro y amaba acariciarlo de esa forma.  
―Sí, joder, ¡sí! Jode mi culo. Empuja esa gruesa polla en mí. Más duro. ¡Jódeme duro! ―Gruñó Liam.  
─Estoy todo sudado por ti. Voy a hacerte correr dos veces.  
Le tomó la palabra a Liam y comenzó a golpear su canal con toda la fuerza que sus caderas tenían. Sin embargo, no sabía si podía demorar mucho. Aun sentía el cosquilleo en su culo y por primera vez le dio curiosidad de sentir un dedo dentro de sí.  
Quizás en algún momento le pediría a Liam que le metiera un par de dedos pero por ahora se concentraría en follar al pequeño Liam.   
Su propio orgasmo se estaba construyendo en sus bolas y lloraba por liberarse, pero aún no. Podía sentir la protuberancia hinchada dentro del canal de Liam. Era su próstata y la golpeaba con cada embestida.   
Sintió que su semen empezaba a subir de sus bolas y se posicionaba para disparar cuando, de repente, sintió la vaina del canal de Liam empezar a apretar su polla en ondas de masaje; casi como si su culo amasara mi polla; casi como si estuviera exprimiéndolo.  
―¡JODER! ¡ME CORRO! ―Liam gritó mientras él disparó su carga en la alfombra debajo de él.  
Y con eso Theo llego a su orgasmo. ―Sí, ¡joder! ¡Toma mi carga! ―Gritó mientras su polla seguía contrayéndose en su ano.  
Al final, Theo quedo acostado sobre La espalda de Liam. Respirando su olor y lamiendo el sudor de su nuca. El aroma de Liam llenó su nariz al igual que el olor y la dulce escencia del sexo anal. Se trataba de un poderoso olor y Theo quería estar justo ahí inhalándolo por siempre.  
― ¡Dios! Te movías tan bien ―, Liam finalmente le gimió― Si es así como jodes cuando esta es tu segunda vez no puedo esperar a ser el de abajo siempre cuando ya tengas mucha práctica.  
─¿Gracias?  
─Me encanta la sensación de tu polla en mi culo. No quiero perder nunca eso─ Él se rió en el fondo de su garganta.


	13. ¿No lo has visto? ¿No te llegó el video?

Radd se había rendido. Había pasado el partido completo corriendo y dando lo mejor de sí, sin embargo sintió que no era suficiente.  
El sudor brillaba en su piel y a pesar que era muy temprano, el sol había salido directo a quemarlos. Se estaban tostando. Las botellas de aguas fueron peleadas cuando terminaron los primeros cuarenta y cinco primeros minutos.  
El coach lo había asignado como titular del partido ya que Theo no había asistido a su entrenamiento de la mañana.  
―"Menudo irresponsable"― fue lo que salió de la boca de Charlie, quien estaba detrás de Radd.  
Radd tenía conocimientos de la situación de Theo. No era estúpido y sabía lo que ellos ocultaban detrás de su puerta y aquello era algo que Theo y Liam jamás quisiera que se supiera. Radd supo que Theo sería su competencia en el campo de juego desde la primera vez que le vio. El chico había llegado con unos shorts cortos y la camiseta del equipo. Al principio no le impresionó en lo absoluto, sin embargo, cuando le vio correr, quedo impactado. Theo tenía las piernas muy bien trabajadas y aquello le permitía correr a gran velocidad al punto de asustar a los del equipo contrario.  
Cuando el partido había terminado Radd junto Mason se acercaron al Coach. ―¿Enserio tenemos a alguien como Theo como Titular?― pregunto Mason frustrado.  
―No sé cómo se le ocurre faltar al entrenamiento del día de hoy. En pocos días el torneo va a comenzar y se le ocurre no venir.  
―Lo sé chicos― dijo el coach pasándose la lengua por los labios. El sol había sido intenso y para ver a los chicos frente a el debía cerrar un poco los ojos. ―Voy a considerar su falta.  
―¿Considerar?― preguntó Noch quien había estado escuchando ―Ni siquiera debería considerar aquello. Es una falta gravísima y un gran error el que ha cometido el Titular Theo hoy― Dijo sumamente cansado y sudado mientras tomaba un poco de agua ―Yo le respeto Coach. Pero si usted no saca a Theo del equipo yo no voy a jugar en el Torneo.  
Noch era una estrella en el campo. Su habilidad era su visión periférica, pues sabía exactamente donde estaban sus compañeros y el momento exacto para pasarles el balón. El Coach no podía dejar que Noch se fuera. ―Tú no puedes estar hablando enserio.  
―¿Parece que bromeo?― pregunto molesto. ―¿Que el titular no aparezca en los entrenamientos finales le parece una broma?  
―No...No. Pero seguro él tuvo sus razones. Quizás le pasó algo o se enfermó.  
―No hay excusas Coach― Dijo Julio quien se acercaba junto a Sam y Matt. ―No estoy seguro de porque Theo ha faltado hoy, porque es responsable y es un buen capitán, pero nada justifica que nos deje plantados en el entrenamiento.  
El coach tragó. Estaba sudando.  
Julio siguió ―Yo aprecio a Theo, pero si usted le deja quedarse en el equipo luego de haber faltado hoy, yo los abandonó.  
Julio era un chico serio. Sabía que no bromeaba.  
Mason se unió diciendo y sobornando al coach. ―Si no lo saca del equipo habrá perdido a tres de sus mejores jugadores.  
―¡Cuatro!― interrumpió Davis ―Si Theo se queda yo me voy.  
El coach estaba en aprietos y no sabía que decir.  
―¡Vamos Chicos!― Dijo Radd frustrado por lo que decían ―¿Van a dejar nuestro equipo por culpa de Theo?  
Ellos reconsideraron un poco pero nada les haría cambiar de opinión.  
―¿Qué pasa si justo el día de nuestro primer partido él no llega?  
―Si Theo se queda esto se volverá a repetir. Estoy seguro―Dijo Radd. Quería a toda costa que Theo saliera, pero él no abandonaría a su equipo. Y sí, Theo era un buen titular y jugaba limpiamente, pero no quería ser reemplazado y Theo había ocupado su lugar. ―Estoy seguro de que el Coach tomará una buena decisión y esa no involucra sacar a Theo del equipo ―Todos se quejaron― Basta con que yo vuelva a ser el titular y todo volverá a la normalidad. Seremos un buen equipo.  
―Yo no quiero a Theo Raeken en el equipo― se quejó Julio.  
―¡Ni yo!― exclamó Masón en voz alta. Eso se había convertido en una reunión improvisada que se volvía cada vez más turbulenta. ―¿Quién quiere a Theo Raeken fuera del equipo?― Mason preguntó y el coach intento decir algo pero sus palabras no salieron. Nueve de los doce jugadores presentes levantaron las manos.  
Asombrosamente Radd no estaba ahí. Él quería su lugar, más no que Theo se fuera.  
―Las decisiones las tomo yo...No ustedes.  
―No podemos sacarlo. Nadie corre tan bien como el― dijo Radd.  
―Coach con todo respeto...Tomó la peor decisión al poner a Theo como titular. Nadie lo quería. Jamás nos acostumbramos a su ritmo― dijo Davis recogiendo su bolso y retirándose.  
―Theo puede quedarse en el equipo pero yo ocupare su lugar― Radd se veía calmado ―Podemos traerlo con nuestras condiciones. Además no sabemos porque ha faltado. Quizás esté enfermo. Quizás le paso algo  
―¡Yo si se porque ha faltado!― dijo Sam y todos miraron hacia él. Matt le sonreía.  
Radd sintió ganas de vomitar. Algo andaba más y sabía que en los próximos segundos algo pasaría. Algo fuerte.  
―Seguro esta con su noviecito. Con la puta de Dunbar― dijo Sam ante todos.  
Ahí estaba. Radd se veía pálido y por un momento sintió lastima de Raeken. Esas cosas no debían salir a la luz.  
―¿A qué te refieres?― Preguntó Mason.  
―¿No lo has visto? ¿No te llegó el video?  
El coach le miraba fijamente pensando que sería algún video diciendo groserías o quizás fumando o inyectándose algo en el cuerpo para tener su desempeño en el campo. Todos parecían curiosos hasta que Sam sacó su teléfono y busco en su galería. ―Hay un video...Theo está cogiéndose a su compañero de cuarto.  
Todos se miraron mientras Sam buscaba. ―¿De qué hablas?― pregunto el coach.  
―...Su video caliente― Sam contestó. ―El besa a Dunbar en la boca. Le mete la polla en el culo y gime.  
―Es verdad. Yo ya lo vi. ¡Asqueroso!. Yo no quiero a ese maricón corriendo a mi lado― Dijo Matt.  
―Yo debo irme― dijo Radd retirándose.  
El equipo quedo tras de sí y aun escuchaba los murmullos y las risas mientras veían el video. Se sentía mal por Theo, y a pesar de que odiaba a Liam Dumbar, también sentía pena por él.  
En que aprietos se habían metido y como coños le habían grabado. Quizás ellos mismo se había tomados videos para luego verlos y calentarse, pero como eso había llegado al celular de Sam. Simplemente no tenía sentido.  
El dormitorio de los chicos estaba al otro lado del campus, demasiado lejos como para ir hacia ahí y avisar a los chicos. Radd, hace tiempo había logrado conseguir el número de celular de Theo, para llamarlo a media noche e interrumpirle el sueño, sin embargo, ahora todo era de urgencia y mientras buscaba el contacto de Theo Raeken susurraba un “Por favor, contesta”  
Pero él no atendió. Y debía ser demasiado inteligente como para no contestar. Aquel número le había cortado el sueño al menos cinco veces en una noche y jamás le volvería a contestar.  
El camino se hacía más pesado y difícil mientras se acercaba al edificio de dormitorios. ¿Cómo podría decirle? ¿Cómo?  
Mientras se apresuraba se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había molestado el enorme calor que hacía y a pesar de que estaba bañado en su propio sudor y cansado y con sus orejas calientes no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la puerta de Raeken.  
Este rápidamente comenzó a tocar ―¿Raeken? Soy Radd. Abre la puerta ahora.  
Sin embargo no escuchaba nada dentro de la habitación. Se preguntó si estaría dormido o si estaría dentro, y en caso de que Theo estuviera durmiendo, Liam podía abrir.  
―Liam, o Theo. Quien sea que este ahí dentro… Habrá la puerta.  
Radd pego la oreja a la puerta y escuchó unos leves bostezos y unas palabras. Nuevamente intento golpear la puerta, pero esta vez más fuerte que las veces anteriores.  
―¡Raeken! Urgente abre la puerta. Soy Radd.  
A los pocos segundos escucho los pasos de alguien caminar hasta la puerta y esta se abrió. Era Theo, tenía marcas de las arrugas de las sabanas en la cara y estaba despeinado. Sus ojos se veían más pequeños de lo normal y tenían lagañas. Theo solo tenía un boxer y se veía agotado.  
Radd ni siquiera pidió permiso y empujando a Theo dentro de la habitación se metió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Mientras estaba recostado en la puerta vio el rostro arrugado de Theo. Al parecer no comprendía porque Radd se vea tan alterado. Sus ojos fueron a la cama de Theo y efectivamente bajo las sabanas se veía un poco del cabello de Liam.  
Theo y Radd se quedaron en silencio. Nadie decía nada y estaban tan callados hasta que Liam, escondido bajo las sabanas se removió un poco y preguntó bajito.  
―¿Ya se fue el idiota ese?  
Theo miro el rostro de Radd medio enojado y luego ambos miraron el bulto que se movía debajo de las sabanas. –No Liam. Él todavía está aquí.  
Las manos de Liam aparecieron debajo de las sabanas y saco su rostro y vio parado a Radd viendo fijamente. –Juro solemnemente que no pasó nada. Yo soy el gay. Theo no lo es. Enserio Theo es todo un macho heterosexual.  
Liam se veía lindo viendo como trataba de ocultar que había estado durmiendo juntos y Theo se hubiera reído, pero no con Radd frente a ellos.  
Anoche, luego de tener sexo en la terraza de una facultad abandonada regresaron a las cuatro de la madrugada hacia su habitación y se durmieron abrazados. Theo había olvidado por completo el entrenamiento y ni sabía qué hora era.  
―¿Qué quieres?― preguntó Theo.  
―Estas en graves problemas― le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos de Radd se veían aterrorizados y lentamente se dirigieron hacia Liam ―…Y tú también.  
Belly se preparaba para un nuevo día. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir con su nuevo vestido de flores que caía por debajo de las rodillas. Utilizaba un labial muy atractivo y algo de rubor para resaltar su rostro. Faltaba veinticinco minutos para que su clase de literatura avanzada comenzara y decidió ir por un Café helado.  
Al fondo de la cafetería en donde desayunaban algunos chicos, quedaba una mesa vacía. Puso su bolso sobre la mesa y pidió su café. A los pocos minutos vio a Sam y a Alex entrar y sentarse en una mesa y comenzar amenamente. Luego una chica de su clase llamada Abigail entró junto a Mason y se besaron y aquello le dolió un poco. Ella siempre vio a Masón como un chico loco y divertido que era un dios en la pista de baile, pero para ellos las noches de pasión se habían acabado. Belly solo disfrutaba de un revolcón.  
Se fijó en la mesa en donde estaba Alex. Realmente el chico era lindo y siempre tenía las mejillas rosas. Tenía un libro y con una mano subía el puente de los lentes sobre su nariz. Su sonría y sus hoyuelos le encantaron, sin embargo, lo empalagoso y dulce que era el chico le quitaba lo atractivo.  
Su amor siempre había sido por Theo, pero Theo era gay y estaba muy feliz junto a Liam. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su sonrisa al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior rentando una facultad abandonada para ellos. Su café helado fue servido, sin embargo al olerlo se mareó y sin saber que le ocurría trato de levantarse, pero el vómito le ganó. Salió expulsado desde su estómago y le embarro la cara, el vestido y término ensuciando parte de la mesa y del piso.  
Ella estaba encorvada cuando levanto la vista y todos estaban en silencio viéndola. Uno que otro con la boca abierta y mirándola con desagrado.  
Sintió los pasos de Sam y de Alex venir hacia ella mientras miraba el desastre que era.  
En el dormitorio Liam se enrollaba la sabana por el cuerpo, pues estaba completamente desnudo. Theo por su lado consiguió unos vaqueros y se los puso. Radd no sabía por dónde comenzar.  
―Hay un video… ustedes…Ustedes tiene sexo Los chicos del equipo lo tienen y lo han visto.  
La furia de Theo subía mientras su alma se hacía pedazos. Tomo a Radd por la camiseta y lo empujo contra la puerta. Theo gritaba insultos mientras lo empujaba cada vez más. La saliva que este expulsaba le mojaba el rostro, pero por primera vez en su vida Radd se había quedado sin palabras, pues la fuerza de Theo parecía indetenible.  
Si no hubiera sido por Liam, quien separó a Theo de Radd, esté le hubiera hecho daño.  
―¿Cómo es que tiene eso? ¿Quién lo ha tomado?― Theo pregunto al borde de la locura. El aire se hacía pesado y su pecho brillaba de sudor, pues el ataque de adrenalina le subía por las venas. Su corazón iba a salirse.  
―Theo cálmate. Radd ha venido hasta aquí. ―¿No sabes nada si?― le pregunto Liam caminando hacia Radd.  
―Juro que no se nada. Yo no lo he visto. Pero Sam dijo que…  
―¿Qué tiene que ver Sam en esto?  
―Sam lo tenía en el celular. Se lo enseño a Matt y luego al equipo completo. Dijo que le das a Liam por el culo y que ambos gimen y cosas así.  
―¿Cómo sé que no has sido tú?― Theo fue nuevamente por Radd y le empujo con fuerza, pero este le devolvió el empujón. Theo dio el primer golpe que apenas rozo la mandíbula de Radd.  
―¡Yo no he sido!― gritó Radd tratándose de cubrir del puño que iba a caer directamente en su rostro.  
Liam nuevamente separo a Theo, pero esta vez Liam era el enojado. –Si vuelves a exaltarte e intentas golpear a Radd, me voy a cambiar de dormitorio. Por una vez cala y escucha. Si Radd fuera el que tomó el video, no hubiera venido aquí a decirnos.  
Radd asintió mientras se tocaba la mandíbula. –Pegas como mariquita.  
Theo le dio una mirada de muerte pero miro a Liam y se contuvo.  
―Bien… Dices que Sam tiene el video en su celular ¿No?― pregunto Liam, pues Theo se veía cabizbajo.  
―Sí. Él lo mostró.  
―¿Tienes idea si él fue que lo tomó?― volvió Liam a preguntarle.  
―No lo sé. No pegunté. Tampoco lo vi.  
―¿No lo has visto?― cuestiono Theo desde atrás.  
―No. cuando comenzaron hablar de ustedes yo solo vine a prisa.  
―¿Por qué hablaban de nosotros?― Liam se acercó a Radd.  
―Habían rumores sabes…Liam no es tan masculino y… Y verte siempre con él, comenzó rumores.  
―¿Rumores? Pregunto Theo.  
―¡Sí! Al principio eran solo bromas de las cuales nunca te enteraste. Luego hablaban de quien de ustedes le chupaba la polla a quien. Incluso Mason Puso un dildo en tu locker.  
Theo se veía devastado. Aparte del video también había rumores. Y los rumores duelen. Siempre lo hacen.  
―¿Qué más decían?―preguntó.  
―Decían que ustedes ya eran pareja y que se follaban. Yo siempre me alejaba y juro que nunca dije nada y si me porte como una mierda es porque estaba celoso de ti Raeken.  
―¿De mí?  
―¡Sí! Eres el más deseado. Todas quieren estar contigo y todos quieren ser como tú. Tu familia tiene mucho dinero y eres admirado.  
Theo negaba con la cabeza ―¿Por qué te creería? Siempre te desagradé.  
―Comenzaste a desagradarme cuando me reemplazaste en el equipo. Yo era el capitán y lo volveré a ser.  
―¿Lo volverás a ser?― le pregunto Theo con una mirada irónica hacia Radd.  
Radd no sabía cómo decirle. El aire estaba lleno de tristeza y sobretodo Theo se veía dolido por lo que le estaba diciendo.  
―Todo en el equipo han acordado en que si no te sacan del equipo, ellos no jugaran en el campeonato.  
―¡Eso no es justo!― interrumpió Liam enojado. –Theo se ha esforzado mucho por ese lugar. Es un buen capitán. ¡Yo lo sé!  
―No he dicho que no lo sea― respondió Radd tranquilo –Pero eso es lo que dicen. Theo… Solo, no regreses al equipo. Todos son unos homofóbicos de mierda.  
―¿Y acaso tu no?  
―Claro que no lo soy― Por un momento Radd se sintió atacado y decidió confesarles algo. ―¿Alguna vez han escuchado algo de mi familia?  
Ni Liam ni Theo contestaron.  
―¿Aluna vez se preguntaron de dónde vengo? –Radd camino entre ellos y se recostó en el escritorio de Liam y aparto unos lápices y papeles con sus manos. Se aclaró la voz y les sonrió a los chicos frente a él.  
―Yo tengo dos papás. Ellos de llaman Ian y Chris.  
Theo se veía nervioso porque parecía que Radd estaba diciendo la verdad, y así era.  
―Yo nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres. Ellos me abandonaron en un asilo y a los pocos días me trasladaron al estado de Texas, a un orfanato. Cuando cumplí siete me llevaron a Michigan y viví por dos años más en otro orfanato. Todo era bueno, incluso la comida.  
Theo y Liam le prestaban atención. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y pasaban por los costados de su cuerpo. Radd se veía feliz hablando y contándoles de su pasado.  
―Conocí primero a Chris. El vino un día a verme y luego se fue. Pero regreso a la semana siguiente. Y luego vino otra vez y otra vez. Vino por 72 días seguidos a verme hasta que me adoptó.  
Liam sonrió.  
―Cuando ya viví con él por un par de meses, el traía a su “amigo” y dormían juntos. Yo era muy astuto y sabía que eran más que amigos, pues los había visto besándose. Nunca los juzgue ni nada. Ellos me dieron todo el amor que nadie más me dio. Me llevaron a catorce partes del mundo diferentes y nunca me faltó nada.  
La sonrisa poco a poco se fue de la cara de Radd y parecía triste.  
―Cuando cumplí diez años la casa estaba llena de policías. Unos señores tenían a mis padres con esposas en las manos. Ambos estaban llorando y cuando me vieron bajar trataron de acercase a mí pero no le dejaron. Fuera de mi casa había periodistas, pastores, biblias y carteles horribles. Me separaron de ellos y me regresaron a un orfanato e nuevo. A las semanas volví a ver a mi padre Chris, quien con policías me saco de ahí. Pase en cuatro juicios diferentes.  
―Nadie merece eso― dijo tranquilo Theo.  
―Cada juicio terminaba peor que el otro y por un momento me rendí. Ya me había resignado perder a mi familia. A Ian lo vi en el último juicio y tenía la cara llena de golpes y caminaba en muletas. Mi padre Chris me contó que personas se metieron en su casa durante la noche y le golpearon hasta dejarle inconsciente.  
―Es horrible― dijo Liam con su corazón en la mano.  
―Recién a los catorce años lograron adoptarme. Ellos fueron la primer pareja gay en Michigan en poder adoptar un niño y ese niño soy yo. Así que he sido criado por dos tipos y he sufrido mucho, no por ellos, si no por quienes intentaron de ver a mis padres como unos pervertidos que me dañarían. Estoy en contra de todo eso. No grabé tu video, pero si me lo permiten estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en lo que sea.


	14. ¿Te acostarías conmigo un ratito?

Habían pasado tan solo tres días desde que todo el equipo había visto su video y todo había cambiado. Radd ya no se sentaba en la parte trasera con el resto de sus amigos. Ellos reían y se compartían notas, planeaban cosas sobre el partido, pues solo faltaban poquísimos días para que el partido comenzara y todos estaban excitados por aquello. Liam estaba más callado de lo normal. Ni siquiera había hablado mucho con Theo y parecía más preocupado de lo normal, pues sabía que ya su video había sido visto por todo el equipo de futbol y por el entrenador, quien no hizo nada para detener aquello. Belly había salido dos veces de clases sin siquiera pedir permiso. De pronto, en medio de las clases se levantaba y tambaleándose salía de clases empujando la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca, y Theo estaba solamente pensando. Tenía un enorme dolor en el pecho y un punzante dolor en la parte trasera de sus ojos.  
Estaba casi seguro que en la noche le dolería la cabeza.  
Luego de ver dos clases física avanzada fue hacia os baños en donde aprovecho a cambiarse. Lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo con el resto de su equipo. Solo iría y entrenaría y luego regresaría con Liam a su cuarto y trataría de arreglar las cosas con él. Liam estuvo siempre para cuidarle y ahora era tiempo de que Theo estuviera para el menor. Lo peor de todo era no saber que era exactamente lo que tenía ni lo que pensaba.  
Cuando Theo logro cambiarse y ponerse el suspensorio y luego complementar el uniforme con el chaleco se humedeció la cara y pensó en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su padre llegaría mañana por la noche y lo vería debutar por primera vez en un enorme partido., sin embargo le aterraba que a oídos de su padre le llegara el rumor de su video.  
Cuando salió del baño hacia el pasillo chocó con Belly, quien estaba más demacrada que nunca. Se veía algo amarilla y sus labios resecos. Olía a vómito y su cabello estaba un poco mojado. Se veía pálida y el rubor que se había puesto ya no le quedaba bien.  
―Oye ¿Estas bien?  
―¡No me toques!― le dijo esquivándolo y caminando a prisa desapareciendo por el pasillo.   
Theo no sabía porque todo parecía ser su culpa. Liam estaba actuando raro y pensativo. Belly lo esquivaba. Radd estaba a punto de ser expulsado del equipo también por ser un “cubre maricas”  
La soledad nunca se había sentido tan fuerte como en ese momento, en donde todo lo que escuchaba eran ecos de estudiantes de fondo, manchadas por un tono gris acompañado de dolor pro algo tan estúpido como meterse en la intimidad de alguien. Lo único que quería era acostarse junto a Liam y dormir un rato, sin embargo hasta Liam se comportaba distinto.  
Cuando llego a la cancha solo se paró en silencio mientras que uno que otro reía y el solo intento de no fijarse en como murmuraban.  
Theo no sabía si actuar como su capitán, o como un jugador estrella o simplemente como humano y derrumbarse frente a todos y llorar por lo que le estaba pasando. Le asustaba perder la oportunidad de brillar para su padre. Le asustaba perder la amistad de Belly y le dolía pensar que podrán herirlo como habían golpeado al padre de Radd, sin embargo, nada se igualaba al pensamiento de estar perdiendo a Liam y de saber que quizás nunca podrían volver a estar bien.  
Cuando Radd llego, rápidamente dio las órdenes y soltó su mochila en el piso y Theo supo que su puesto de capitán había sido suplantado, pero estaba bien, era Radd. Un buen chico.   
Theo en silencio escucho sin prestar atención. La verdad no sabía ni como concentrarse ahora. Tenía ganas de llorar y mientras sus ojos se ponían aguados recordó cuando su padre le había regalado el primer balón de futbol y le habían decorado el cuarto con cosas varoniles y guantes de beisbol y todo lo referente a deportes, mientras él había pensado solo en peinar alguna muñeca rubia. Su padre llegaría mañana y no quería cortarle la ilusión de verlo por primera vez, ni echarle un balde de agua fría y decirle lo que ocurría.  
Cuando Radd termino de dar las ultimas indicaciones para comenzar el calentamiento y mientras el instructor revisaba los balones, Sam hablo:  
―¿Ya? ¿No vamos a cumplir nuestro acuerdo?― Todos dejaron a un lado lo que hacían y le miraron ¿Ya lo olvidaron chicos?  
―¿De qué hablas?― pregunto Radd mirándole fijamente.  
―De sacar al maricón del equipo.  
Theo solo le miro y a pesar de que su sangre hervía por dentro solo sonrió un poco. Radd quiso defenderle pero Theo le detuvo. No quería que Radd se metiera en problemas por su culpa.  
―¡No se aceptan insultos!― dijo el entrenador desde el fondo, sin ánimos de acercarse.  
―Es verdad. Habíamos quedado en que si Theo jugaba algunos de nosotros quedaríamos en la banca.  
―Nadie quiere correr al lado de Theo. Imagina que una gota de sudor te caiga y te conviertas en un folla culos masculinos― Sam miró a Theo y le gritó bajito ―¡Marica!  
Theo no despegaba la vista de Sam. ¿Tanto odio y repulsión solo por ser gay?   
―Si le vuelves a llamar así quedaras fuera del equipo ¿Entendido?  
―Pues si Theo juega yo ya estoy afuera.  
―Yo también me salgo― dijo Noch.  
Mason rió –Yo con Theo no jugaré.  
Theo les miró a todos despidiéndose de ellos –Buena suerte chicos. Espero que ganen.  
Se retiró y ni siquiera sintió como la mano de Radd le agarraba el brazo. Solo quería irse. Quería huir pronto antes de derrumbarse frente a todos. Le dolió cada palabra y cada cosa que dijeron. Al entrenador ni siquiera le importo que lo sacaran por ser diferente, y ¿Quiénes eran ellos para definir a alguien dentro de la normalidad?  
Las preguntas llegaban mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse y a caer, y por primera vez no le importó caminar mientras su dolor caía en forma de gotas de sus ojos.  
Cuando llegó a su habitación pensó en que Liam estaría allí, pero no. no estaba y nunca llegó.  
Liam estaba siendo halado por Belly quien se apresuraba caminando a su auto. Se veía como una muerta y demasiada asustada y aterrorizada como para detenerse un momento y explicarle a Liam que ocurría. Caminaron por el campus hasta que Liam por fin vio el auto rojo de Belly.  
―¡Sube!― le dijo ella seria y exaltada.  
―No subiré almeno que me digas que vas a hacer. ¿Esto es otra sorpresa de Theo?   
―¡He dicho que subas!― le dijo gritándole de forma histeria ¡Sube al maldito coche ahora!  
Liam quería acercarse y calmarla, pero estaba seguro de que ella en ese estado podría clavarse una de sus uñas postizas en los ojos.  
Ella abrió, se sentó y puso una mano en el volante y Liam al otro lado, en el asiento del copiloto solo la observó.  
Ella se veía asustada como el infierno.  
―¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?― le pregunto Liam con una voz de ángel. Era suave y tenía el tomo perfecto. –Estoy aquí para escucharte.  
―Yo…Yo no lo sé. Yo tengo una vida perfecta. Pero ya no.  
―¿Hiciste algo malo?  
―No lo sé. ¡No puedo saberlo!  
―Empecemos por el principio ¿Te parece?   
Belly recordó que solo tenía 21 años y que iba a tercer semestre de medicina. Quería hablarle a Liam. Decirle lo que le ocurría y como se sentía, pero no encontraba las palabras. Se movió un poco y de su bolsillo trasero saco algo y se lo entrego en las manos a Liam quien la miró tratando de ser lo más sutil en eso.   
―¿Estas embarazada?  
―Sí― cuando terminó de pronunciar la silaba ella se echó sobre el volante a llorar y Liam solo le acaricio la espalda mientras ella desahogaba su dolor.  
―Y yo soy el popular sabes. No estoy preparada para esto. No sé cómo sucedió todo esto, y estoy asustada.  
―Todos nos asustamos en este juego llamado vida, sobretodo porque solo tenemos una vida, pero tú tienes dos ahora. ¿Acaso no estas feliz?  
―¿Te parece que lo estoy? Ni siquiera sé quién es el jodido padre.  
Eso no se lo esperaba Liam, quien trató de tomar la situación de forma muy pacífica y algo que había aprendido de psicología es a devolver lo que la otra persona dice. ―¿No lo sabes?  
―¡No! ¡No lo sé! Y es lo peor.  
―¿Con quién te acostaste la última vez?― y luego de formular la pregunta Liam se sintió muy estúpido por ser tan directo.  
―Creo que fue con Austin McGregor, estudiante de Física.  
―¿Crees?  
―O quizás fue Mason. No lo puedo recordar.  
―¿Tenías relaciones con protección?   
―Solo a veces. Pero estoy bien, no tengo VIH.  
Liam asintió mirando hacia el frente. ―¿Entonces no sabes quién es el padre?  
―No. no tengo idea…― le dijo más calmada― …Y no quiero perder mi dignidad preguntándole a todos los chicos con los que me acosté si quieren hacer e cargo de esto. –Cuando ella terminó de hablar metió la llave y encendió el auto.  
―¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos?  
―A sacarme la cosa que está creciendo dentro de mí.  
―¿Vas a abortar?  
―No quiero que mi vida este arruinada. Eso no puede pasar― dijo casi a punto de volver a llorar. Ella retrocedió su auto y comenzó a salir del estacionamiento de estudiantes   
―¡Déjame salir! No quiero acompañarte a hacer eso― le dijo Liam.  
Ella soltó el seguro de las puertas y deteniendo el auto   
–Puedes salir.  
El cerró la puerta tras de sí y vio el auto de Belly marcharse.   
En la habitación, Theo estaba quedándose casi dormido con todo y uniforme puesto sobre la cama hasta que algo comenzó a vibrar y era una llamada entrante de su padre. Dudo en contestarle, pero no quería ser un mal hijo.  
―¡Hola papá!― trato de modificar su voz para que no pareciera triste ¿Cómo has estado?  
―Estoy muy hijo. Te tengo dos sorpresas.  
―¡Oh! ¡Vaya!― eso es increíble –Gracias padre.  
―De nada hijo. Sabes que te amo.   
―también te amo papa.  
―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
―Sí.  
―Dijiste que tenías un compañero de piso al que querías mucho. ¿Cómo se llama?  
Theo dudo un momento y el corazón comenzó a latirle velozmente. Tenía miedo de pronunciar su nombre. –Dunbar. Liam Dunbar. ―¿Para qué?  
―lo apunto…― Theo escucho al otro lado de la línea, a su padre pedir un bolígrafo― Me he pasado por una tienda y he buscado el uniforme de tu equipo. Creí que te gustaría que comprara una camiseta para cada una. Cada una con su nombre propio.  
A Theo le dolió el corazón. Debía detenerlo. No tenía mucho dinero para gastarlos en camisetas.  
―A tu amigo Liam le gusta el futbol ¿No?  
Theo sabía exactamente que Liam se inclinaba más por otras cosas, como insectos y plantas y que odiaba el futbol –Sí. Seguro. A él le encanta el futbol, me ha ido a ver algunas veces.  
―Es bueno que se apoyen entre sí.   
―Dijiste que tenías dos sorpresas ¿no? ¿Cuál es la otra?  
―La otra te va a encantar. Adelantaron el vuelo. Ya estoy en la ciudad desde hace un par de horas y me he puesto a buscar la camisetas y por fin las he encontrado esta misma noche iré a visitarte― su padre se veía muy emocionado. Su padre era muy estricto en algunos aspectos, pero siempre había apoyado a Theo en el futbol, seguro estaría muy emocionado por venir a visitarle al campus.  
El corazón de Theo se congeló y lo único que de su garganta pudo salir fue –Eso es genial. Te espero entonces. Debo hacer tarea.  
Colgó y solo se puso a llorar. Se sentía como un desastre. Ese definitivamente era el peor día de su vida. El peor de todos los peores días de todas las vidas y aún faltaba un par de horas para que terminara. Trato de conciliar el sueño. De dormir un momento. El dolor de cabeza le había llegado ya hora parecía exprimirle el cerebro. Tomo un par de paracetamol y fue a tomar una ducha y cuando salió del baño encontró a Liam sentado en su cama con los codos sobre las rodillas.  
La posición en la que estaba parecía expectante de algo. Liam solo le miro y Theo se sacó la toalla mostrando su desnudez, pero rápidamente se vistió. Ni Theo ni Liam quería nada sexual ahora. No pensaban en eso. Pensaban en ellos y en su futuro.  
―Necesitamos hablar― Liam fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.  
Theo ya sabía lo que se aproximaba y trato de no mostrarse dolido sabía lo que era mejor para ambos, sin embargo quería extender un poco más el tiempo –Espera un momento mientras me visto.  
Liam se levantó de la cama y Theo escucho los resortes del colchón volver a su estado normal, y luego los brazos de Liam abrazarlo por detrás. La espalda desnuda con gotas frías sirvió de soporte para la mejilla de Liam ahora, quien estaba cálido. Poco a poco el silencio de la habitación se hizo fuerte, pero los sollozos de Liam le partieron el corazón a Theo, quien se volteo para mirar directamente a los ojos llorosos y verdes de Liam Dunbar.  
―¿Qué pasa Pececito?― le preguntó al menor mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.  
Liam lloraba.  
―Yo sé lo que vas a hacer. Yo sé lo que viene después de esto.  
Theo acaricio con una mano el cabello castaño claro de Liam y luego la estructura de su oreja. ―¿Qué viene?  
―Me vas a dejar ¿Cierto? Y dirás que no me quieres y que necesitamos distanciarnos para que todo se terminé y luego iras a Dirección a pedir el cambio de habitación y ya no seremos compañeros de cuarto y…  
Los labios húmedos y fríos de Theo callaron a los tibios de Liam. El sabor a cielo fue encontrado en los finos labios del menor y era un sabor que Theo había extrañado desde hace tres días. Sin embargo, Liam se apartó a un metro de distancia.  
Liam lloraba ahora y se cubría la cara con sus manos mientras sollozaba muy fuerte y parecía a punto de ahogarse. –Si me vas a terminar ya hazlo y no me des esperanzas Theo Karl Raeken.  
―Pececito― dijo Theo sin acercarse –Yo jamás he pensado en dejarte. Eres mío y así será siempre. Hicimos el amor por primera vez y me he quedado enamorado de ti y así será siempre. Estamos en un momento duro, lo sé. Es difícil hasta respirar, pero sé que contigo todo es más fácil. Yo aún te amo y eso no cambiara. Y te necesito… Ahora más que nunca, y quiero pedirte que te quedes conmigo. ¿Te quedarías conmigo Pececito?  
Liam asintió brevemente y abrazo a Theo. Liam lleno de lágrimas y de mochos el amplio pecho del mayor, pero a este no le importó. Acaricio su cabello y le sostuvo hasta que se calmó y dejo de sollozar. La cabeza de Liam le llegaba al pecho y le ganaba por mucho en estatura. Era una cosita pequeña y los brazos musculosos le abrazaron y luego le acariciaron la espalda. La calidez de Liam le hacía sentir paz y no quería jamás alejarse de él. Jamás había pensado en terminar, quizás debió hablar con Liam desde un inicio y evitar que se formulara cosas feas en su pequeña hermosa mente.  
―¿Te acostarías conmigo un ratito?― le pregunto Liam.  
―Liam…es lo que he deseado durante todo el día. He tenido un día de mierda, y solo quiero contártelo y olvidarme del mundo, pero…― Theo vio la cara de decepción en el rostro de Liam –Mi padre está viniendo para acá. Voy a decirle. Quiero que lo sepa.  
―¿Esas seguro?  
―Eso creo.   
―¿Quieres que me vaya mientras él está aquí? Eso podría ser algo privado.  
―No lo sé. Quiero que te quedes y que seas mi apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo te quiero lejos por si las cosas se ponen feas.  
Aquello le preocupo a Liam –Siempre se puede esperar sentado en el pasillo. Solo me llevare uno de tus libros.  
Theo rio por la afición de Liam a leer en momentos serios y la razón era porque Liam doraba transportarse a otros mundos y sentirse el protagonista de la historias.  
―¿Cuál quieres? ¿Física avanzada o aritmética profesional?  
―¡Ninguno de esos! Préstame el de Charles Dickens.  
Theo rió. Estaba seguro que Liam era el único chico que leía un libro de navidad fuera de esa época.  
Cuando mi padre toque la puerta o me llame te daré el libro, así tu podrás esperar en el pasillo.  
―Seré tu héroe si algo no va bien.  
―Ya eres mi héroe Pececito.  
Ambos se quedaron sentados al borde la cama abrazados y pensando en lo mucho que querían que su amor fuera infinito.


	15. ¿Te gustaría que te haga el amor o que tengamos sexo?

Lo último que recuerda Theo, fue haber tomado a Liam por la cintura y abrazarlo por detrás, quedando acostados sobre la cama en forma de cucharita, mientras olía su cabello. Podría pasar el resto de su vida costado detrás del pequeño abrazándolo y haciéndole sentir confortable entre sus amplios brazos. Sin embargo cuando Theo comenzó a despertar, estaban en otra posición. Esta vez Liam tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho con la boca semi abierta y dejando caer saliva en su pecho, como ya había ocurrido anteriormente y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.   
Semi despierto comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Liam hasta que este despertó y se avergonzó por el charco de saliva que quedo en el pecho de Theo.  
Ambos rieron y se pusieron rojos. Theo jamás se enojaría con Liam por nada.  
A los pocos minutos Liam se dio un baño y Theo limpio su cuerpo y mientras el menor hacia la tarea la puerta fue tocada con pequeños golpes y el corazón de Theo casi se sale porque estaba casi seguro de quien estaba tras la puerta y así fue, ya que cuando abrió vio sonriendo a su padre.  
Había subido un poco de peso, era un señor de unos 60 años, regordete y con lentes. Las amplias entradas hacían que su frente se viera más amplia y las comisuras de los labios se caían a los lados de su boca mostrando lo envejecido que estaba y Theo sabía que su padre se pondría así luego de lo de su madre.  
─¡Oh Hijo!─ le dijo el viejo mientras lo abrazaba y l e acariciaba la espalda a su hijo que estaba demasiado alto e comparación de la última vez que le vio.  
─Papá te extrañé mucho─ le dijo Theo mientras no dejaba de abrazar al ser que le dio la mitad de la vida. Su padre era sin duda el hombre más trabajador y recto del mundo y eso le enorgullecía y le asustaba como el infierno al mismo tiempo.  
Su padre traía en las mejillas dos franjas de pintura seca de los colores con los que jugaba el equipo de su campus y aparte de eso traía puesta ya su camiseta de los Blue Pacific Coast. Además traía una maleta y una bolsa en la mano y olía a ambiental de avión. Su padre era sin duda el mejor y estaba feliz por volverle a ver, pues las cosas no habían sido tan buenas durante los últimos años y se habían alejado un poco por el trabajo del mayor y sus vuelo por todas partes del mundo a los cuales nunca le llevo.  
Liam solo miraba sentado desde la silla del escritorio con una sonrisa porque nunca había visto una sonrisa tan espontánea y real en su rostro. Era felicidad autentica  
Cuando el padre de Theo, Bohall Raeken, dejó de abrazarle saludo con un apretón de manos a Liam quien le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa. Bohall dejó la bolsa en el piso mientras sonreía y buscaba en la maleta. Al paso de unos segundos sacó una camiseta con el nombre de Theo K. Raeken en la espalda y con un número diez muy grande.   
Theo sonrió emocionado de ver el regalo de su padre y sin pensarlo dos veces se la puso encima. Acto seguido, Bohall sacó una camiseta igual, pero esta vez con el nombre Liam E. Dunbar y el número siete. Cuando el padre de Theo se la tendió a él, no supo que decir. Estaba emocionado y siguiendo el ejemplo de su novio, se la puso encima.  
Cuando miro a Theo para ver su aprobación, este no estaba sonriendo, había un ligero rostro de amargura y tristeza en sus ojos mientras su garganta tragaba seguramente el nudo de dolor que se había formado, y Liam sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.  
─…Bueno, yo me debo ir a leer…un libro─ dijo tomando el primer libro que vio y caminando por la pequeña habitación listo para salir, sin embargo la mano de Theo se aferró a su brazo y lo detuvo.  
Todo por un momento se congelo. El aire se había vuelto pesado y Liam se puso rojo, mientras el corazón de Theo parecía salirse. El momento había llegado. Era ahora o nunca. –Papa tengo que contarte algo.  
─Hijo, he venido a escucharte. Estoy aquí por ti.  
Theo miro a Liam mientras levemente le soltaba el brazo y le invitó a sentarse junto a él en su cama, mientras Bohall sentó en la cama de Liam frente a ellos.  
─…Yo no voy a jugar en el partido de mañana─ fue directo y sin darse a rodeos. Esperaba que su padre no hiciera más preguntas al tema pero…  
─¿Por qué?  
Theo pensó en mentirle e inventarse algo que fuera menos cruel, pero es que todo estaba enganchado y no debía saltarse nada. Aun no sabía cómo su padre iba a reaccionar, pero debía sacarlo. No quería mentirle y no debía hacerlo.  
─Porque soy gay. Me expulsaron. Yo no tuve oportunidad a nada y luego todos estaban en mi contra y decidieron sacarme. Ni el entrenador puedo hacer nada y luego…  
El padre de Theo se levantó tapándose la cara algo molesto mientras Liam con el meñique le acaricia la rodilla a Theo. ¿Y nadie hizo nada para impedir eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo podía haber solucionado eso con un abogado, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de la discriminación─ y en realidad Theo no lo sabía.  
─Papá…yo soy gay y lo siento.  
Theo temblaba y puso su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y lloró. No hacía mucho ruido, pero su cuello se había vuelto rojo y por el sonido húmedo de su nariz era más que obvio que toda la situación le dolía.   
Bohall solo lo miró y escuchó.   
─Yo desde pequeño lo supe. Siempre fui así. Juro que desde pequeño yo me sentía así… Incorrecto. Y luego, en mis 9 años yo intenté cambiar. –Theo hablaba mientras sus lágrimas caían sin poder detenerse, sabía que o mejor sería sacarlo todo y solo en su mente estaba el ser honesto con el hombre que le dio la vida. ─Intente ser como los demás niños pero sentía que había algo mal en mí y yo no sabía qué hacer y perdón papá. Perdóname por ser gay.  
Era su único hijo. El primero y el único, fruto de una relación maravillosa. Estaba orgulloso de Theo y siempre lo estaría. No importaba nada, era su sangre, era su carne, era su hijo. –No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes por ser gay. ¿De acuerdo?  
Bohall se sentó a un lado de Theo y le acaricio la espalda y el calor de la palma de su padre se sentía reconfórtate. –Yo no sé cómo pasó─ le dijo Theo tratando de hablar entre sus dedos.  
─Hijo, solo pasa. No tengo ningún problema con eso y eres muy tonto si pensaste en que te dejaría por ser así. Recuerdo cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada y créeme, lloré de la emoción de ser padre, pero luego me dio muchísimo miedo. ¿Qué era un padre? ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía nada, y luego llego el pánico, pero todo eso cambió cuando te vi. Eras tan pequeño y vulnerable. Eras muy, muy pequeño, una cosita hermosa envuelta en sabanas celestes. Tu madre lloró mientras te ponían en su pecho, y cuando te tomé en mis brazos por primera vez… Sentí que había hecho algo maravilloso. Me sentí como el hombre más afortunado del universo por tener a mi hijo, a ti en mis brazos. Y por supuesto, también lloré.  
Tu primer cumpleaños fue asombroso, no quería que faltara nada, invitamos a todo el vecindario y a tus tías y a los abuelos. Todos querían una foto contigo. No lo recueras porque eras muy pequeño, pero yo sí porque soy tu padre. Un día te pregunté sobre que regalo deseabas para tu cumpleaños número diez y me pediste un balón de futbol, pero yo sé, que no era eso lo que querías. Simplemente lo sentía, sin embargo te compré el balón más bonito que encontré. Te llevé a estadios, a partidos, veíamos el futbol, pero sé que tras de eso había algo que me ocultabas y hasta ahora lo sé.   
─Papa yo…  
─Hijo te amo por ser quien eres. Porque has llegado lejos y por tu hermoso corazón. Pasamos juntos el peor momento de nuestras vidas y tú fuiste quien no me dejó morir en mi tristeza. Gracias a ti estoy aquí y yo sería muy estúpido si te doy la espalda ahora. ¡Eres mi hijo! Y no puedo sentir más orgullo que eso.  
Él le abrazó mientras Theo solo dejaba caer las lágrimas. Sentía un gran peso menos en sus hombros y de pronto se sentía bien.  
Durante el resto de la hora, y ya bien entrada la noche Theo le explicó sobre Liam, y como su relación había surgido de una hermosa relación de amistad y confianza. Le explicó lo que había pasado con la puerta abierta y el video, también le había dicho sobre la persona que los estaba intimidando por medio de mensajes y llamadas. Su padre ante todo mantuvo una compostura tranquila y amable.   
Bohall se levantó de donde estaba sentado. Había conversado mucho y a pesar de que Liam solo decía una que otra palabra siendo como intermediario ente pare e hijo, logró caerle bien al mayor de los mayores. –Mañana es el “gran partido”─ hizo con sus dedos las comillas ─…Y como mi hijo favorito no podrá jugar… Adivinen ¿Qué?  
Liam miró a Theo y luego a Bohall ─¡Vamos a cenar! Yo invito, me han recomendado una pizzería buenísima y apuesto a que les agradará pasar un rato conmigo.  
─Papa, algo me dice que no quieres pasar solo el día de mañana─ Theo dijo bromeando haciendo que riera.  
─De hecho… daré un paseo. Tengo planeado visitar algunas catedrales y luego dos museos. Al final del día puedo ir con ustedes a cenar. ¿Se apuntan?  
─Claro papá. Es más que seguro que Liam y yo iremos contigo.   
Liam estaba sonriendo al ver que no pasó nada de lo que Theo había imaginado. Estaba seguro que Theo tenía a la mejor familia del mundo y sintió un poco de envidia al saber que su padre jamás reaccionaría así.   
Antes de que su padre saliera por la puerta Theo le preguntó. ─¿Enserio no tienes problema con que sea homosexual?  
Su padre lo miro fijamente a los ojos y recordó el primer día en que lo tuvo en brazos. ─Para mí no hay etiquetas ¿Sabes? Para mí no hay heterosexuales, no hay bisexuales, y no hay homosexuales… Solo son humanos amando humanos.  
Y ese fue un sabio decir de su padre antes de retirarse por la puerta con su camiseta del equipo puesta y una sonrisa de amor en su cara.  
Theo fue a la puerta y la cerró y demoró más de lo indicado, puesto que revisó que verdaderamente estuviera con seguro, y luego fue junto a Liam y le beso en la mejilla.   
─Eres muy valiente por haber dicho todo lo que dijiste. Yo o habría podido.  
─Es difícil. Te sientes como en el limbo, pero luego, te sientes en la cima del mundo. Ahora estoy bien conmigo mismo sabiendo que tengo el apoyo de mi padre.  
Esta vez fue Liam quien se acercó a la mejilla de Theo y le dio un beso, tocando con sus labios los vellos faciales de su barba, y los cuales le hicieron cosquillas.  
─Theo, Theo, Theo, no sabes cuánto te amo.  
─Lo sé… Tu amor por mí es infinito y a cambio de eso prometo y juro solemnemente… ─Theo se puso de pie y puso una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra la levanto a la altura de su rostro –Estar para ti cuando me necesites. Seré tu apoyo y cuidaré de ti hasta que estemos viejitos.  
─Lo de viejitos es lindo. Te imaginas estar todo lleno de arrugas y oler a talco –Liam rió y sintió como Theo se le acercaba y lo tumbaba sobre la cama y le abrazaba. Podrían comportarse como niños.  
─Podría cambiar tus pañales orinados. Sufrirás de incontinencia por estar tanto tiempo sentado – le dijo Theo a cambio. –Tendremos dos perros y adoptaremos dos niños. O bueno, un niño y una niña─ expresó entusiasmado por la idea y los planes futuros.  
─Tendrás ochenta y nueve y yo ochenta y siete y nos sentaremos en el porche de nuestra casa en el suburbio y miraremos las estrellas, luego te miraré y te diré “Viste wey que si eras el amor de mi vida”.  
Las manos de Theo fueron a las costillas de Liam, fue un suave y delicado roce, que luego se convirtió en diez largos dedos moviéndose inquietamente provocándole cosquillas y carcajeándose mientras trataba de escapar de las garras divertidas y amables de su novio. Theo no paraba, y por lo visto, tampoco tenía planes de parar.  
─¡Ya!─ gritaba Liam a media risa ─¡De…tente! No puedo…Respirar –Sin embargo, Theo parecía no detenerse, y es más, acerco su rostro a él abdomen de Liam, pues su camiseta se había levantado, y en medio de su barriga pegó su boca a la piel abdominal de Liam y la soplo haciendo el sonido de un gas muy grande y aquello solo provocó más carcajadas a Liam, quien se retorcía bajo sus manos peor que gusano envenenado.  
No había mejor sensación que hacer niñerías entre ellos, y de vez en cuando dejar salir a los pequeños niños que tenían encerrados en sus cuerpos de adultos. Eran mejores amigos, amantes y compañeros de cuarto. Eran novios que tenían planes de ser maridos algún día y que querían vivir juntos.   
Y se amaban intensamente.  
Cualquiera tras esa puerta estaría celoso de tener una linda relación como la de ellos.   
Cuando Theo se cansó y Liam estaba sudado debajo de él, y respirando como si hubiera corrido cuatro kilómetros lo miro, jadeante y exhausto. –Te tengo que decir algo.  
─¿Qué cosa?─ preguntó Liam.  
─Pues…Yo te he visto estudiando un montón de veces, y eres mi nerd favorito y espero que no tomes la palabra “Nerd” como algo malo. He visto que haces unos hermosos ensayos y he tenido la oportunidad de leer uno que otro en tu pc…  
─¿Y?─ preguntó Liam. La cara de Theo estaba tan cerca que podía oler el sudor en sus poros y el aliento en su boca. Theo de lejos era guapo, pero de cerca era bellísimo. Liam llevo una de sus manos a aquel rostro y le besó en la boca. Pudo palpar con su lengua los dientes de Theo y el sabor a menta de la última cepillada de dientes.   
Cuando Theo se separó siguió hablándole –Sé que tienes habilidad para escribir ensayos y hacer buenas investigaciones y….  
─Déjame adivinar ¿Quieres que haga tú tarea?  
─No, no, no, o pienses eso. Es algo muy diferente y grande. Hace unos días iba caminando por las oficinas de los docentes y había un cartel sobre un concurso de los mejores ensayos expuestos y yo quería que participaras.  
─Pues no me gusta hablar en público, y estoy seguro de que allí habrá mucha gente y la mayoría de ellos serán adultos profesionales que tiene PHD y doctorados y yo…simplemente no sirvo para eso.  
─Yo tomé un cupón porque quería que participaras. Incluso llené tus datos y todo. Hay un premio de 5.000 dólares. ¡Podrías ganar ese dinero para ti! Y sé que si participas ganarás.  
─Ni siquiera voy a considerarlo. La respuesta seguirá siendo “No”, pero dame el cupón.  
─Lo que pasa es que hubo un problema con el cupón…Yo, ehh, yo ya lo deje en la oficina. Liam te inscribí en ese concurso. Es el viernes.   
─¿Qué hiciste qué?─ preguntó Liam levantándose en sus codos.  
─Te inscribí. Sé que no lo harías por tu cuenta, pero Liam lo vas a hacer bien. Estoy seguro de que ya tienes esos 5.000 dólares para ti.  
─¿Por qué se te ocurrió esa idea? Es algo tonto tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no me gustan las multitudes ni hablar en público.  
─No te preocupes por eso, seguro será algo pequeño, solo habían 6 personas inscritas.  
Liam negó con su cabeza y cayó sobre la cama de nuevo –No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.  
─Pues cuando te guardes 5.000 en el bolsillo espero que al menos me des las gracias.  
─Tenlo por seguro─ le respondió y se dio la vuelta para no verlo.  
Liam estaba molesto, sin embargo, Theo fue besando su brazo hasta llegar al hombro. ─¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
─Dime─ respondió muy fríamente Liam.  
─¿Te gustaría que te haga el amor o que tengamos sexo?  
Liam meditó por un momento y era en lo último que había pensado ─¿Cuál es la diferencia?  
─Pues…contestó Theo mientras se acercaba y le besaba el costado del cuello –Al hacer el amor soy tierno, dulce cuidadoso y muy romántico, sin embargo, si me permites tener sexo contigo, seré duro y todo un semental mientras te penetro─ lo último se lo susurró en el oído. –Te voy a dar como cajón que no cierra, como pajilla a granizado, macizo contra el piso y duro contra el muro.  
Liam comenzó a reírse al notar la gran diferencia. –Hacer el amor suena lindo, pero quiero tener sexo.   
─No se diga más─ respondió Theo levantándose y sacándose la camiseta y tirándola a un lado quedando solo con sus pantalones de pana.   
─¿Cómo me quieres?─ preguntó Liam.  
Theo coqueto y guiñándole un ojo respondió ─¡En cuatro!


	16. Quieres jugar con mi palanca ¿Entonces?

Liam se deshizo de su apretado boxer rojo y se ubicó tal y como le había ordenado Theo, quien ya también se estaba bajando los pantalones sin quitar los ojos del trasero perfecto de Liam  
─Tengo una idea─ le dijo Liam sobre sus codos. –Dime cosas.  
─¿Cosas?─ inquirió Theo.  
─¡Sí! Cosas. Como los camioneros.  
Theo lo pensó por un momento y la verdad no tenía mucho de esas cosas en su cabeza. Pero como habían quedado en tener sexo puso su mente a trabajar. Tan solo con mirar el trasero levantado de Liam ya tenía una erección y es que el poder de calentar del chico más pequeño era asombroso.  
─¡Ese culo papu!─ le dijo Theo sin saber si eso era lo que buscaba Liam.  
Liam sin reírse vio a Theo bajarse el boxer y quedar desnudo. Su pene. Su santo pene merecía ser venerado. –Quisiera ser bombero para manejar esa manguera─ le dijo haciendo que Theo se sonrojara.  
Ya tenía una idea de lo que iba ese juego. Theo dijo –No sabes cuánto me gustaría echarle mayonesa a tu hamburguesa.  
─Me gustaría que fueras caballo para montarte.  
Theo miró el trasero respingado de Liam y comenzó a masturbarse suavemente, tomando con su mano derecha su pene y con la izquierda apretando un glúteo del menor ─Este culazo me sirve como almohada o para darle unas nalgadas.  
La idea de sentir a Theo nalgueándole le calentó al instante, quien miró hacia atrás viendo como Theo se tocaba, pero esta vez se fijó en sus bolas, en sus redondeas bolas moviéndose bajo su pene ─¿Esas son naranjas? Porque me dieron ganas de exprimírtelas.  
A lo que Theo respondió ─Quién fuera tanguita para meterme entre estas nalguitas─ levanto su mano y la dejo caer dura y pesadamente sobre su glúteo haciendo que gimiera un poco.  
─¡Ven! Que tengo la jaula perfecta para ese pajarito─ le dijo moviendo un poco su trasero como perrito  
─Quiero ser astronauta para estrellarme con ese par de lunas  
─Vente Theo. Sé más camionero─ le pidió Liam.  
Theo lo miró y dejó salir su parte guarra. –Hola pinchis putita. ¿Te pones bien pasiva cuando ves una polla como la mía? Hija de tu reputa madre─ Le dijo mientras lo nalgueo otra vez.  
─Invítame al cine a ver eso que te cuelga─ le dijo Liam mordiéndose los labios mientras movía su trasero.  
─Tú con ese motor y yo necesitando uno.  
─Me gustaría que fuéramos elefantes, así me agarras la cola con tu trompa.  
─Bebé, tú con carnes y yo con dientes─ fue lo último que hizo Theo antes de agacharse y morder una nalga de Liam, pues sabía que le gustaba lo rudo.  
La mano de Theo había recorrido gran parte de la espalda suave de Liam, hasta que se posó en su nuca y tiro un poco de su cabello, haciendo que el menos mirara hacia atrás para que viera su pene.  
Su polla era majestuosa, era corta, pero gorda y tenía el glande descubierto y varios vellos en la zona púbica. Le sonrió y le preguntó:  
─¿Qué te parece?  
─Apetitoso– Respondió Liam quien estaba literalmente boquiabierto, estaba tan excitado ─¿Puedo tocarlo?─ se atrevió a preguntar.  
─Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él ─Le contestó con una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras con una mano agitaba su pene.  
Liam acercó su mano al magnifico instrumento. Lo sintió suave, húmedo y caliente. Lo empezó a masturbar con lentitud mientras Theo emitía unos gemidos de placer, cada vez más fuertes, mientras Liam subía la intensidad de los movimientos. Luego acomodó en la cama y se hincó frente a él. Miró su bello pene unos segundos, admirándolo, sintiéndolo, oliéndolo y luego lo lamió. Theo soltó un fuerte gemido y con sus dos manos me empezó a acariciar el pelo  
El sabor era glorioso, tener el pene de alguien en la boca es algo completamente delicioso, sobre todo si era alguien como Theo. Era un chico que había empezado como heterosexual pero que había dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería con Liam. Theo lo cuidaba, lo protegía, lo hacía reír y le daba de comer su polla. Nada mejor que eso.  
El agarro su cabeza con fuerza y le incitó a mamársela con más velocidad, y Liam no se negó a aquello y en una él pegó su cabeza hasta sus pelos púbicos, logrando que su pene se introdujera en su boca completamente, hasta que empezó a toser, pero siguió chupándosela. Theo Raeken gemía de placer para soltarle la cabeza y mirarle directo a sus ojos. La polla de Theo estaba en sus labios mientras Liam la sobaba con su lengua.   
Eso le excitó mucho. Tras unos minutos de ardua mamada, él finalmente se corrió.   
─Oh, sí. Me corro Pececito. ¡Me corro!  
Liam sintió el caliente corro de esperma inundar su boca. Era espeso y el olor rápidamente le llego a las fosas nasales. No sintió ganas de vomitar, de hecho le agradó mucho aquello. Sentir algo que Theo había cargado en sus bolas por los últimos tres días seguidos.  
Fue una sensación maravillosa.  
─Trágatelo pececito─ le dijo mirándolo mientras Theo aún seguía con los espasmos del orgasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo.  
Liam asintió y tragó. Para él, fue la sensación más rica cuando sintió el semen de Theo bajar por su garganta.  
Theo sacó su pene semi flácido de su boca y se agacho hasta besarle a Liam y reconoció rápidamente el sabor de su propio semen en la lengua del chico, y le gustó.  
─Ya quiero que me folles─ le dijo Liam con sus ojos de cachorro casi rogándole por que se introdujera en él.   
─A eso voy─ le dijo Theo ─Pero debo calentarme de nuevo─ le dijo riéndose y acostándose a su lado abrazándole y besándole el cuello mientras Liam pellizcaba sus grandes pezones.   
Liam se acerca más a él y ve su cara de perversión y comienza a besarlo. Siente su lengua húmeda y cálida. Su aliento a hombre. Su barba y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos para entregarse solo a la sensación de los labios de su novio comiéndole la boca.  
Se separan un poco y Theo acaricia el rostro de su novio, con amor y con dulzura. Le mira directo a los ojos y le sonríe ─Eres mi mejor amigo─ expresa Theo sin dejar de mirarle.  
─¿Ya te pusiste modo romántico?  
Theo se sonroja y rápidamente dice ─Pues en una relación existen personas como yo: Los románticos y existen personas como tú: a los que le gustan que les traten como camioneros.  
Liam comenzó a reírse y a esto se le unió Theo mientras lo acercaba más a él y lo acariciaba. Estaba tan cómodo con su novio sobre él que podría pasar el resto del mes así. Juntos.  
─Lo sé Theo, pero esta vez habíamos quedado en ser camioneros.  
─Quieres jugar con mi palanca ¿Entonces?  
Liam puso una cara que hizo reír aún más a Theo y bajó hasta su pene y con unos leves toques comenzó a levantarse. –Ese es mi súper poder. Levantar al muerto.  
─No estaba muerto, había acabado hace poco. Es normal que se me duerma un poquito.  
─¿Un poquito? Si tu pene parecía muerto.  
─¡Oye!─ dijo Theo fingiendo estar ofendido –No lo trates así─ le dijo refiriéndose a su pene y acariciándoselo el mismo.  
─Podría acariciártelo con mi lengua─ dijo Liam y es que amaba chupársela a Theo. Era como una adicción hacia su falo.  
─No pececito, esta vez yo seré el que te hará cositas.  
Liam siente algo raro a lo que él denomina como excitación visual pues con una fuerza brutal Theo ahora lo tiene aplastado debajo de él y todo había pasado demasiado rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.  
─Joder.  
Theo lo mira y Liam siente aquella necesidad. El menor se relaja y se recuesta dejando e invitando a que Theo le haga lo que desee. Cierra sus ojos y espera.  
Theo comienza pasando su cara por el pecho de Liam y luego comienza a lamerlo, para luego pasar directo a su axila. La sensación le sorprende, pero luego se siente muy bien. Jamás creyó que Theo hiciera eso, pero ahora, en ese mismo instante, estaba frotando su lengua por sus vellos, y se sentía muy caliente y morboso.  
El pene de Theo está muy levantado, incluso más que el de Liam. Theo subí hacia su rostro y le besa y luego comienza a dejarle en la cara muchos besitos y siente el sudor frio en sus labios y no le molesta en lo absoluto.   
Le da la vuelta dejando a Liam boca abajo y comienza a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda curva que terminaba en su respingado trasero el cual estaba a su disposición.  
Enseguida, el menor se incorporó un poco cuando sintió la lengua de Theo recorrer su agujero y meterse entre sus nalgas. Liam podía sentir su lengua penetrándole un poco y se sorprendió de que Theo no sintiera asco, pues era la primera ver que estaba haciendo aquello.  
Y al parecer, por los gemidos, estaba disfrutando mucho de su lugar más íntimo.  
Theo le preguntó si podría hacérselo ahí mismo a lo que Liam respondió con un largo gemido y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.  
No demoró mucho para sentir como Theo abría un condón, se enfundaba la polla y la ponía entre sus nalgas, frotándola suavemente causándole una excitación verdaderamente rica. Luego se acomodó mejor separando un poco las piernas y le penetró un poco sintiendo el esfínter del ano de Liam apretarle un poco. Lo iba a penetrar duro y sin haberle dilatado con los dedos antes. Eso era un reto que ambos estaban dispuestos a cumplir. Comenzó a apuntalar el agujero de Liam, el cual comenzó a ceder mientras Liam dejaba salir un poco de gemidos y una cara muy expresiva de dolor. Cerraba sus ojos, arrugaba la frente y mordía sus labios, pero Theo jamás se detuvo y Liam no quería que se detuviera.  
Theo, cuando ya tenía la mitad de su pene dentro se recostó sobre su espalda besándole el cuello –Estás más apretado de lo normal.  
─Es…Es porque no me preparaste.  
─Pero ¿Estas bien?  
─Hmmm Sí. Eso creo. Solo métela lento.  
Theo le beso el cuello y le acaricio el cuello haciendo que Liam se comenzara a relajar y el menor bajo su cuerpo cerró los ojos y se concentró el hermoso paisaje que dibujaba Theo en su espalda uniendo sus pecas y lunares. –Es muy bueno estar contigo.  
Theo llevo su mano hasta la cintura de Liam y la agarró y comenzó a introducirse dentro de él nuevamente. Se sentía tan bien la estreches de su agujero apretándole la polla. Al principio le había dolido un poco, pero ahora todo eso se había desaparecido y solo había una quemadura agradable. Luego de unos minutos se introdujo completamente y la tenía metida hasta el fondo, quedando así sus huevos pegados a las nalgas suaves de Liam, quien gemía como loco al compás de las suaves embestidas de Theo, quien se acomodó sobre él y lo penetraba.   
El dolor se había ido y le había dado paso al placer que solo otro hombre puede darle. La penetración con el miembro de Theo lo llevaba a más allá del paraíso y amaba esa sensación.  
─Me voy a correr Liam─ le dijo Theo a Liam en su cuello húmedo y salado por el sudor de las embestidas.  
─Ehmmm, Espera un poco, vamos a cambiar de postura─ pidió el menor.  
─Si esta es perfecta, ¿no?  
─Sí, pero me quiero correr mirándonos a la cara. ¿Te importa que me corra sobre tu vientre y tu pecho?  
─No, después nos bañamos y me limpio─ le dijo Theo  
─Entonces túmbate boca arriba, ya verás que bien cabalgo tu polla.  
Theo se tumbó con la verga tiesa como nunca y Liam se sentó encima de ella metiéndosela hasta el fondo. Como ya tenía el ano bien dilatado le entró muy bien esta vez y sin dolor. La verdad que esa postura estaba de puta madre y le encantaba ver el rostro de Theo.   
Él cabalgaba sobre Theo y este tenía un paisaje maravilloso: Liam y su bonita cara con los carnosos labios, sus duros pectorales con sus tiesos pezones, sus marcadas abdominales, su vello púbico y lo mejor de todo, su preciosa y tiesa polla con los negros huevos bien pegados a ella. Las manos de Theo recorrían sus pechos y pellizcaban sus pezones, le metía los dedos en la boca y se los chupaba y sobre todo jugaba con su pene y se lo meneaba.   
Liam llevaba el ritmo de la follada y esta vez y también le pellizcaba los pezones y me metía los dedos en la boca.  
Ambos, mutuamente.  
─Theo, si sigues masturbándome me voy a correr y no pienso esperarte─ le dijo el menor.  
─No, yo ya me corro también, muévete más deprisa─ le pidió.  
─Vale, cuando veas que vas a escupir la leche me la meneas rápido y nos corremos a la vez.  
─Sigue, sigue─ le pidió. Liam saltaba sobre su polla tragándoselo por completo y aquello le encantaba. Las manos de Theo apretaban sus caderas y lo guiaba simultáneamente a sus pequeños saltos que los tenían al borde del orgasmo. A punto de correrse –No pares.  
─Aaaahhhhh, aahhh─ gritó Liam y movió la cabeza hacia atrás para empotrarse más en Theo.  
─Sigueeee, aahhhhh.  
Theo notó que se corría y le dio varios meneos a la polla de Liam. Mientras tenía el intenso orgasmo notó como el condón se le llenaba de leche bien caliente y espesa.  
El pene erecto de Liam comenzó a correrse salvajemente también y le salieron cuatro corros de semen. El primero salió con tanta presión que mancho parte de su barbilla, los otros tres quedaron repartidos entre s vientre, tetillas, y el pecho.   
Entonces Liam comenzó a salir de la polla de Theo y vio como el condón estaba casi rebosando de semen.  
─Nunca me había corrido así. Es demasiado semen─ le dijo a Liam mientras con una mano comenzaba a deshacerse de la fundita que cubría su falo.  
─Te saque mucha le dijo Liam a su lado recostado.  
Theo saco por fin el condón con cuidado y vio la gran cantidad de semen. –Esto es nuestro amor─ le dijo mientras apretaba el condón lleno de semen en sus manos.  
─No seas un cochinote─ le dijo Liam riéndose por lo que Theo acababa de decir.  
─¡Uy! No te hagas el ofendido. Tú olías mis bóxers sucios y me lamias las axilas sudadas. Tu sí que eres un cerdito─ Theo se acercó y le dio un piquito.  
─Soy tu cerdito preferido.  
─Nunca había disfrutado tanto─ le dijo Theo mientras le besaba la mejilla.  
─Yo tampoco, en serio. Eres el chico más hermoso y bello que tengo en mi vida. Eres mi amor más grande.  
─A partir de hoy voy a follar más y me voy a dejar de simples pajotes y mamadas.  
Liam lo miró un instante y todo quedo en silencio.  
─¿Qué ocurre? Le preguntó Theo.  
─Nada, solo…. No nadada olvídalo.  
─¡Pececito! No me dejes con la duda. Anda dime. ¿Hice algo mal?  
─¡No! claro que no. todo lo que haces es perfecto. Solo pensé en algo. En algo raro.  
─¿Qué cosa?  
─¿Prometes que no te enojaras?  
─eso depende de que es lo que me tengas que decir─ le respondió Theo ─¿Qué es?  
─Yo, pues, yo llevaba dos días pensando y ahora que has dicho que me vas a follar más seguido, pues yo… No sé si tú, oh, bueno. ¿Te gustaría que alguna vez yo fuera quien te penetrara a ti?  
Theo se sonrojo y se acostó sobre Liam, llevando sus manos al cabello de Liam y clavando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Liam.   
─¿Te enojaste? Ya ves, yo no quería decirte nada.  
Theo levanto su rostro y le beso la mejilla. Lo vio de cerca. Su piel, el sudor en su frente, su cabello hecho un desastre, sus poros abiertos y las leves marcas de acné. –No me enojé.  
─¿Entonces?  
─Yo iba a pedirte eso mismo. Me gustaría… Bueno, no puede ser la próxima vez, pero ya sabes, me gustaría que me toques allá atrás. Me gustó lo que me hiciste en la ducha una vez y realmente me gustaría sentirte dentro de mí.  
─¿Enserio?  
─Sí Liam. Enserio. Iba a pedírtelo, pero veo que ya lo habías pensado. ¿Me prepararías o jugarías con mi ano la próxima vez?─ preguntó Theo masajeándole el cabello.  
─Pues claro─ le dijo Liam con una sonrisa. Se dejó llevar lo las caricias de Theo en su cabeza hasta que sintió una humedad en su cuero cabelludo.  
─Espera─ lo apartó ─¿Qué me pusiste en la cabeza?─ preguntó Liam alarmado, pero no demoró tanto en saber que era pues el olor le llego a las fosa nasales.  
─¿Recuerdas cuando me pusiste tu leche en el cabello diciendo que era gel?... Pues ahora yo te regalo mi gel, y es de buena calidad.  
─¡THEO KARL RAEKEN!─ le gritó haciendo que se levantara rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara y desnudo corrió al baño, dejando a Liam en la cama hecho un desastre. Liam llevo sus manos al cabello y se encontró con el condón partido y el semen en parte de su cabello. Se levantó de la cama y golpeteó la puerta del baño –Theo Raeken, debiste haber llevado una almohada porque no vas a salir nunca de ahí.  
─¿Ah sí?─ le dijo al otro lado y abrió la puerta ─¿No te gustaría bañarte conmigo ahora?  
─Sí que sí─ le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Era increíble como Liam bajaba su amargura y lo hacía reír. Se amaban intensamente.

Belly había esperado un cuarto de hora sentada en una habitación solitaria. Había investigado sobre ciertos doctores que hacían un trabajo limpio pero ilegal sobre las prácticas abortivas y ella ya estaba sentada en el consultorio de uno.   
No lo negaría y si alguien le preguntaba si tenía miedo, contestaría afirmativamente.  
Por un lado estaba su reputación, las fiestas, la popularidad, y todo quedaría arruinado por lo que estaba al otro lado: un bebe. Su hijo.   
Después de dos pruebas de embarazo lo había confirmado, había ido con Liam y él se había negado a acompañarle y estaba bien, después de todo, estaba casi segura de que algunas amistades se alejarían.  
Sus padres la castigarían, les darían la espalda, le dirían lo mal que actuó y que estaban decepcionados de ella. Cero fiestas, cero fajes, cero salidas. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía quién era su padre. Tenía un nuevo en la garganta mientras se sacaba el esmalte rojo seco de las uñas con las otras uñas.   
Cuando el doctor salió junto a una chica, esta traía el aspecto cadavérico. Se veía pálida, sus ojos hundidos descansando en unas grandes ojeras purpuras y cabello desarreglando. Sus labios parecían partidos y secos. Estaba muy delgada y olía a alcanfor.  
Belly la observo salir e irse hasta que el doctor se dirigió a ella. ─¿Sigues tú?  
Belly ignoro su pregunta por completo ─¿Qué le ha pasado a ella?  
─El diagnostico de los pacientes es privado de la misma forma en la que no puedo darte sus nombres, solo te diré que tuvo una leve infección.  
─¿Leve? ¡Esa chica se va a morir!  
─Ella no sabía que era alérgica a ciertos medicamentos, pero ya está en tratamiento. Estará bien en una semana.  
─¿También abortó?  
─Todas viene aquí por eso. ¿Es tu primera vez?─ preguntó el doctor incitándola a entrar.  
─Sí─ contestó nerviosa y entró.  
─Toma asiento─ le dijo y se sentó detrás del escritorio –Como es tu primera vez te debo explicar ciertas cosas. Yo ofrezco dos formas de aborto. Ambas son efectivas pero primero debo explicártelas. La primera es el envenenamiento salino en esta se extrae el líquido amniótico dentro de la bolsa que protege al bebé. Se introduce una larga aguja a través del abdomen, hasta la bolsa amniótica y se inyecta en su lugar una solución salina concentrada. El bebé ingiere esta solución que le producirá la muerte 12 horas más tarde por envenenamiento, deshidratación, hemorragia del cerebro y de otros órganos. Esta solución salina produce quemaduras graves en la piel del bebé. Unas horas más tarde, comienza “el parto” y da a luz un bebé muerto o moribundo, muchas veces en movimiento. Es muy efectivo─ el doctor guardó silencio y esperó a que Belly dijera algo, pero ella solo guardó silencio.  
─¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?  
─Dos meses, o quizás tres─ respondió sin saber realmente cuanto tiempo tenia. Lo peor de todo, es que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, había tenido sexo cuando ya estaba embarazada. Se sentía sucia.  
El doctor la miró detenidamente ─¿Y el padre?  
La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y con furia ella también preguntó ─¿Esta clínica es legal?  
─Cariño, yo solo te doy el fosforo y la gasolina. Es decisión tuya si lo enciendes.  
Belly enojada y al mismo tiempo asustada solo suspiro revirando los ojos ─¿Cuál es el otro método?  
─Es mediante prostaglandinas. Este fármaco provoca un parto prematuro durante cualquier etapa del embarazo, lo cual te caería muy bien puesto que no sabes con exactitud el tiempo de gestación.   
Belly respiro unos segundos mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Sabía que ambos métodos eran horribles y atroces, pero el segundo parecía más común.   
─Quiero las pastillas─ le dijo con voz baja.   
El médico le dio las indicaciones y las horas para tomarlas. Dos serían suficientes y en un par de semanas esto solo sería una pesadilla que quedaría atrás.   
A la mañana siguiente el campus había sido coloreado con los colores del equipo de futbol. Había carteles colgados en los pasillos. Las facultades estaban decoradas con cosas referentes al equipo, además se había puesto en exhibición una enorme foto de los doce jugadores quienes estarían jugando el primer partido en horas de la tarde. Os chicos y las chicas se habían puesto también la camiseta del equipo y se habían puesto franjas de pintura en las mejillas haciendo énfasis a quien representaban.  
Todo era festivo. Las personas estaban alegres sobretodo porque sabían que durante los siguientes días no tendrían clases.  
Liam salió junto a Theo en horas de la tarde, también con las camisetas del equipo. Habían pasado encerrados en su habitación escuchando música y haciendo figuras de papel que pegaron en el techo para darle un toque supuestamente “tumblr”. Una loca idea que Liam saco de google.   
Liam fue quien asomó la cabeza primero y luego le siguió Theo, quien disimuladamente le tocó la espalda, pero su mano fue hasta la cadera y luego desapareció el toque. Habían chicos en todos los pasillos con trompetas y corriendo de un lado para el otro. Había un olor de éxtasis y placer por el equipo, y es que ambos habían escuchado que durante los torneos se vivía una verdadera fiesta.  
Liam se acercó más a Theo cuando se sintió casi asfixiado mientras bajaban por las escaleras de su edificio y cuando llegaron abajo todos comenzaron a gritan de forma muy ruidosa. Tiraron papelitos y las trompetas se habían levantado. 7 enormes buses, cada uno de un color diferente transportaba a los otros 7 equipos con los cuales jugaría la casa.   
Todos corrieron tras los buses, felices, sudados, saltando y cantando el himno de su campus a fin de sacar pifias.  
Liam y Theo reían.  
Theo ya no formaba parte del equipo, pero estaba bien. Iría junto a Liam y a su padre a cenar a un restaurante y eso le hacía feliz. Salieron del campus y caminaron cuatro cuadras hasta la avenida principal y ahí se encontraron con Bohall, quien también vestía la camiseta del equipo de futbol.  
Luego de una leve charla en el momento, tomaron un taxi y fueron a una belleza antigua de restaurante. Las paredes estaban todas adornadas con corteza de robles, las fotos estaban pegadas en cuadros rústicos de caoba. Del techo guindaban botellas con luces y también helechos verdes, que, durante la noche le daban un aspecto mágico y antiguo.  
Su mesa, era una de las últimas y ordenando una pizza familiar comenzaron a conversar de todo un poco.  
─¿Y ya vieron como están las cosas en Venezuela?─ preguntó el padre de Theo luego de tragar el ultimo pedazo de pizza.  
Liam suspiró un poco recordando los periódicos, blogs y noticias sobre aquella crisis ─…Terrible.  
─¿Cómo creen ustedes que sería el mundo perfecto?─ preguntó Bohall nuevamente.  
─¿Yo?─ preguntó Theo.  
─Cualquiera que quiera responder─ les explico Bohall haciendo que Theo continuase por ser el primero en intervenir.  
─Pues siendo tolerantes. Ahí radica el equilibrio de todo─ Liam lo miró detenidamente. Se fijó en los bigotes que ya le aparecían luego de afeitarse, miró el brillo en sus ojos iluminados por las botellas del techo, miró sus labios. Dios. Lo amaba tanto que apenas podía prestar atención a lo que decía. ─…Y pues, yo creo que si tan solo las personas se respetaran un poco más este mundo fuera muy diferente─ Theo tomó un poco de soda y prosiguió. –Yo creo que podemos hacer algo grande y asombroso…Solo ser buenos.  
Tanto Theo y Bohall miraron a Liam quien solo se quedó n silencio mirando a su novio. Hasta que Bohall comenzó a reír y luego Theo y después Liam reaccionó poniéndose completamente rojo mientras sentía que sus orejas ardan y se tapaba el rostro.  
Luego sintió el brazo de Theo cruzar sobre sus hombros y atraerlo hacia sí. Lo abrazó mientras se reía.  
Cada uno pidió una copa de vino tinto minutos después y esta vez Liam habló. ─¿Cuándo podré conocer a tu madre?─ A esto le siguió un silencio demasiado frio e intenso. Liam sabía que había preguntado algo incómodo o que quizás algo de que ellos no querían hablar. Había metido la pata. –Eh, ¿Dije algo malo?  
Theo negó con su cabeza y le sonrió un poco. Le tomó la mano y estaba fría. –Mi Madre tiene tres años de fallecida.  
Liam hubiera deseado que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento y casi se hecha a chillar. –Fue duró para mí afrontar la muerte de mi esposa─ interrumpió Bohall –Pero gracias a Theo pude salir de la depresión en la que yo había caído luego de que ella Muriera.  
─Tu nunca me dijiste nada─ le dijo Liam a Theo tristemente –Además tu preguntaste algo sobre si tu padre le había ido a dejar flores.   
─…Flores a su tumba─ respondió Bohall.  
Otro silencio extenso se hizo presente –Lo siento mucho dijo Liam triste.  
La charla luego se normalizó y Theo le contó a su padre de que había inscrito a Liam en un concurso de ensayos escritos que debían ser expuestos y Bohall apoyó la idea y fue otro más quien puso fe en que Liam ganaría eso.  
Pasadas las once de la noche Bohall los acompañó hasta la parad ay ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Bohall viajaría esa misma noche y Liam y Theo dormirían juntos.  
Mientras el par de chicos caminaba por la acera una leve llovizna comenzó a caer –El campo estará perfecto para el día de mañana. Espero que el equipo gané.   
─Yo estaría muy feliz por Radd. Él lo merece.  
─Yo estaría feliz por todos─ Liam lo miró y a pesar de que lo habían expulsado de ahí, él aun le deseaba lo mejor.   
Liam estaba orgulloso del corazón tan bueno que tenía su novio.  
La paranoia cayó sobre Liam cuando un rayo surcó el cielo. Apenas estaba brisando y el cielo oscuro quedaba iluminado unos segundos por la línea blanca que anunciaba la llegada de un trueno. Liam sintió algo de temor, no por eso, sino porque de pronto se sentía observado. Unos enormes ojos caían sobre sus hombros y su mente le anunciaba a correr.  
─¿Una carrera?─ le preguntó Theo tomándole la mano y Liam aprovecho ese momento para echarse a correr. Tomados de la mano corrieron riendo a mitad de la noche, mojándose, soltando carcajadas y pisando la vereda mojada. Ya nada les importaba porque eran felices.  
Aquella noche durmieron desnudos y abrazados en forma de cucharita y a la mañana siguiente Liam le había conseguido dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa a Theo y este le agradeció dándole la mitad de una. Durante el resto del día jugaron monopolio y en la laptop vieron películas de terror que durante esa noche no dejaron dormir a Liam, quien como excusa se abrazó más al cuerpo de Theo.  
Durante la mañana del miércoles se les informó que había ganados dos de tres partidos jugados y que ya eran tres los equipos eliminados.   
Theo tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a su equipo triunfar.   
Luego del medio día se sentó en el piso de la habitación mientras Liam leía un comic ─¿Ya has pensado en que tema para tu ensayo?  
─Tengo una idea pero es rara. No sé si sea posible pero he investigado algo y suena a que si se pone algo de empeño se puede lograr.  
─¿Ah? ¿Y cuál es?  
Aquella pregunta cogió a Liam en roja. Dejó su comic a un lado y comenzó a hablar –Mi ensayo será sobre pintar internamente el cuerno de los rinocerontes. Pagan medio millón por cada uno de esos y a cambio dejan a un rinoceronte medio muerto por días y luego muere de debilidad. Aproximadamente solo quedan 178 en todo el mundo. Si se logra insertar color dentro del cuerno del rinoceronte; lo cual es posible; este quedará completamente excluido de los cazadores porque el cuerno ya no les servirá de nada, pues se torna de un color rojizo o azul dependiendo de la pintura. He averiguado también el nombre del líquido que se inserta y la forma de hacerlo. Es posible. Se gastaría muy poco dinero y se salvarían a todos los rinocerontes del mundo. ¡Del mundo!  
─Whao. Suena loco, pero es grandioso. ¿Ya lo sustentaste en un informe?  
─Llevo solo cuatro páginas, quiero ponerle algo más.  
─Tu idea es fabulosa. Eso merece un beso – Theo se levantó del suelo y le beso. Juntaron sus bocas un momento y luego le besó el cuello.  
El jueves solo fue preparación y preparación. Liam son sus papeles en la mano ensayaba y se aprendía las cifras. Trataba de no tartamudear y parecer lo más normal posible cuando estuviera allí. Se imaginaba un aula de clases en la de profesionales y el muy elegante hablando delante de todos.  
Theo estaba en la laptop haciéndole las diapositivas que iban a ser expuestas y que usaría como guías.   
Ensayaba una y otra vez hasta que no necesitó más papeles pues se había aprendido todo. Entendía, lo asimilaba, comparaba y daba su explicación de cómo esto era un proyecto que el mundo necesitaba.  
La puerta sonó y Theo fue a abrir.  
Belly estaba junto a Radd. Belly tenía una sonrisa y un nuevo vestido nunca antes visto. Blanco lleno de rosas rojas que caía más debajo de sus rodillas. Sus brazos morenos se veían humectado por una crema cara y su maquillaje muy bien realizado. Radd, a su lado tenía una camiseta del equipo en sus manos y se la aventó directo a la cara.  
─Mañana. Ultimó partido a las 18:50.  
─¡Llegamos a las finales!─ gritó Belly entrando al cuarto abriéndose paso entre Theo para abrazar a Liam ─¿Cómo están mis gays ermitaños favoritos?  
─Bien. Gracias─ respondió Liam algo dudoso.  
─Yo no iré a jugar─ le dijo Theo con una sonrisa triste –Ellos no me quieren ahí y yo no quiero homosexualizarlos.  
─¡Theo! Todos tus amigos son una mierda─ le dijo Liam haciendo que Radd se aclarara la garganta. ─…Bueno, todos menos Radd. Te expulsan, y ahora quieren que juegues.  
─¿Cómo cambiaron de opinión?  
─No lo sé, pero hoy en la mañana vi a Alex hablando con el equipo. El pequeño idiota parece haberlos convencido de dejarte jugar. Theo, tu sueño fue jugar desde un inicio y sí, ellos la jodieron bien feo, pero ahora ellos mismos me dieron esta camiseta para ti. Quizás saben que el último partido estará fregado y te necesitan.  
Belly le tomó de la camiseta y lo jaló un poco, siempre tan pegajosa ─¡Te necesitamos!  
─Yo, eh, no lo sé. Yo ya tenía un compromiso con Liam. Tiene una presentación y voy a verlo.  
Liam se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la cintura –Theo, Radd tiene razón. Ese juego es tu oportunidad de brillar. Será tu noche. Tú la quieres.   
─¿Estas bien con eso?─le preguntó Theo mirándole al rosto.  
─Claro que si mi amor. Ve a tu juego, que yo iré a la exposición. Unas horas separados no nos lastimará─ le dijo Liam riendo y abrazándolo suavemente.  
Sin embargo el destino siempre se encarga de arruinar los buenos momentos, y para ambos, aquella decisión de separarse por un momento marcaria sus vidas para siempre.


	17. Tinta para rinocerontes

─Los animales, aunque no lo crean, tienen más sentimientos que los propios humanos─ de esa forma había comenzado su ponencia Liam. El auditorio estaba lleno, y sí, había adivinado. Las quince primeras filas de asientos estaban llenas de personas con ternos y vestidos de gala, y desde ahí hasta el fondo había estudiantes, profesores y un par de organizaciones con camisetas blancas y logos verdes. Ante su primera frase la gente comenzó a murmurar y a sonreír. Algo que le había dicho Theo, era que simplemente pensara en que le estaba exponiendo solo a él y eso hizo. Comenzó a imaginar a Theo en medio de la multitud, sonriéndole y escuchándole con atención. Respiró profundo, pues había captado la atención del público y quería sacar todo lo que su mente había elaborado en los últimos 5 días.  
─La naturaleza está siendo apaleada por nuestras manos y nadie está haciendo nada para detener eso. Desde pequeño siempre pedí a mi padre un rinoceronte azul y para Navidad escribía una carta a santa pidiéndole mi rinoceronte azul, por supuesto, eso nunca se cumplió. No tenía espacio para criar uno.  
Todos rieron al escuchar la historia de Liam.  
─Con el paso de los años crecí y comencé a adorar a estos animales, en sí, a la vida entera. Sin embargo, les hablo hoy por que el fin de los rinocerontes se acerca si no hacemos algo pronto. La propuesta que hoy les traigo salió de la nada, pero la he solidificado gracias a estudios e investigación. En el año 2010 existían más de 1400 rinocerontes y en la actualidad solo quedan 35 a nivel global, es decir, que en un par de años los rinocerontes solo quedaran en fotografía y recuerdos. Todo esto se debe a la caza indiscriminada que hoy existe.  
A ese punto Liam ya había logrado captar la atención de todos los presentes, quienes apuntaban muchas cosas de lo que él es decía. Hablo del procedimiento de tinturar el cuerno y de las reservas animales, habló de la vida natural y la forma de vida que les esperaba a estos animales si se los ayudaba.  
Cuando culminó fue ovacionado y muchos se levantaron para aplaudirle. Al fondo de la enorme sala estaba Belly con una enorme sonrisa aplaudiéndole vivamente. Ella estaba orgullosa y Liam también lo estaba de ella, pues antes de subir al escenario, ella le había susurrado al oído. “Es mi hijo, no puedo simplemente acabarlo”  
Ella iba a tenerlo y aquello dio mucha fuerza y valentía a Liam, y a pesar de que Theo no estaba presente se sentía feliz por su consejo. Quería irse a ver el partido final pero se lo impidieron pues aún faltaba la presentación de dos chicos más y la gran premiación.  
Tomó asiento junto a Belly quien le tomo la mano amorosamente demostrándole todo su cariño a aprecio mientras escuchaban la siguiente ponencia. Cuando miró alrededor se dio cuenta de que solo los nerds estaban ahí y casi se ríe al saber que la mayoría de estudiantes estaban viendo el último partido de futbol en el campus. Seguro las gradería estarían llenas y las personas gritarían ansiosas cada gol. La otra parte de chicos seguramente estarían decorando la enorme plaza en donde se había puesto un enorme escenario y en donde esa noche, luego del partido se presentaría Kesha. Ella cerraría con broche de oro la semana especial en el campus cantando su último álbum, luego una banda de rock que pondría a todos a bailar, sin embargo, él se quedaría aquí sentado esperando la premiación.  
El chico siguiente habló sobre paneles solares en las casa para horrar electricidad, y la última chica hablo sobre nuevos componentes en la leche para bebés recién nacidos en los suburbios pobres de Chicago.  
Treintaicinco minutos después de las dos exposiciones llamaron a todos los participantes que se ubicaron en el escenario frente al público. Pidieron un aplauso a todos y una señorita encargada de organizar el evento les agradeció a todos por participar. Luego, quien aparentemente era el jefe de la institución que buscaba las nuevas propuestas nombró a los tres estudiantes preseleccionados.  
─ Anderson Rob, Moolden Thalia y Dunbar Liam.  
Jamás en su vida su corazón había latido tanto como en ese momento sintió su cuerpo frio y casi irreal el hecho de que le pidieran a solo ellos tres dar un paso adelante mientras que los otros concursantes aplaudían y sonreían mientras bajaban del escenario.  
─No ha sido fácil tomar una sola propuesta, sin embargo, hemos tomado las tres de ustedes porque definitivamente nos han asombrado. Supongo que ya saben cuáles son los premios, pues no todo se queda ahí, de nuestra parte al ganador le daremos la oportunidad de acompañarnos en el desarrollo del proyecto─ les explico el jefe de pie ante todos. –El tercer lugar es para Moolden Thalia y su propuesta de cultivos en los tejados de NY. Tu propuesta es brillante tomando en cuenta de que en NY solo hay adoquines.  
La chica emocionada sonrió ante todos. Recibió uno de esos cheques de cartón enormes con un 1000 impreso y muy grande. Muchos le aplaudieron y ella se emocionó al saber que su propuesta iba a ser realizado por profesionales.  
─El segundo lugar es para el joven que nos hizo reír y que nos contó un poco de su historia, para el chico que nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta… Anderson Rob y su propuesta de focos y lámparas ahorradoras en instituciones públicas y privadas, así que ya saben que el primer lugar es para Dunbar y su propuesta de trituración del cuerno de los rinocerontes ¡Un aplauso para ellos!  
Liam no lo podía creer. Belly se había puesto de pie en su asiento y le aplaudía. Ella gritaba ─¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Buena jugada Liam!  
Liam jamás había visto una sonrisa tan agradable y honesta como la que ella tenía en ese momento. Le hubiera gustado que Theo estuviera ahí, pero él estaba en su partido, y estaba bien. Le daría la noticia cuando llegara a su habitación.  
Lo siguiente que supo Liam fue que una chica le estaba poniendo el cheque enorme de cartón en sus manos con el 5.000 marcado ahí.  
Sin embargo ahí no terminaba todo. Él debía quedarse unos minutos más para las fotos, convivencia y hablar con el jefe sobre un cronograma de actividades.  
Belly antes de marcharse se acercó a Liam y le abrazo –Todos creíamos en ti. A muchos les gustaste. ¡Brillaste diamante!   
Ella se fue. Tenía su vestido de gala y quería irse rápido para estar en primera fila y poder ver a Kesha.  
Theo había anotado dos goles y bueno, sus compañeros no se lo habían agradecido, pero si la multitud que le gritaba desde las gradas repletas. Al finalizar el partido y tener un marcado de 3─1 se quitó la camiseta y todos sus compañeros le cayeron encima, abrazándole, jugando con su cabello y brincando mientras gritaban y cantaban el himno de su campus. Las gradas tomaron vida y las trompetas, papelillos y gritos se hicieron altos. A Theo le hubiera gustado que Liam lo viera brillar, pero estaba bien. Había depositado toda su fe en el menor y esperaba que al otro lado del campus estuviera ganando.  
La premiación iba a ser luego de las primeras tres canciones de Kesha. Se haría un break y algunos de los mejores representantes del equipo subirían y quien iba a tener el honor de levantar la copa sería Theo Raeken, quien esperaba que Liam estuviera en la multitud de estudiantes para que lo viera disfrutar su momento. A pesar de las adversidades ahora se sentía infinito.  
Liam, luego de una hora extensa regreso a su edificio y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Estaba todo el edificio en silencio pues todos habían asistido al partido o al concierto. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama de Theo, oliendo el olor a la piel enjabonada de su novio en las sabanas y mientras veía una hoja de papel en el piso pensó en él.  
Puso su enorme cheque de cartón sobre su propia cama y tendió la sabana de Theo. Iba a encender la laptop pues quería escribir lo que había vivido ese día, sin embargo prefirió llamar a Theo.  
Puso su teléfono en el oído y solo escucho el celular vibrar tirado a un lado de la cama de Theo. Siempre lo olvidaba. Lo recogió y lo ubico en su escritorio. Luego tomo la hoja que estaba en el piso y la leyó.  
“Pececito, sé que has ganado. Felicidades. No puedo estar más orgulloso de tener un novio como tú. Ahora escucha, Bajo mi cama hay dos balones, ¿Podrías traerme el azul al estadio? Lo necesitamos para el segundo tiempo.  
Con mucho orgullo y amor:  
Theo”  
Bien, su deber era llevarle el balon, y a pesar de que él creía que había terminado el partido no era así, seguramente alcanzaría a ver a Theo jugar y eso haría a ambos felices. Puso la nota sobre la cama de Theo y se puso los zapatos antes de buscar bajo la cama. Fue a su armario y se puso la camiseta del equipo que Bohall le había comprado con su nombre en la parte de atrás y buscó el balón azul, y cuando lo encontró corrió a todas fuerzas para darle el balón a Theo, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Casi 20 minutos después de una caminata a toda prisa llego con los pulmones a punto de ser expulsados de su boca.  
La tarde ya se estaba desvaneciendo. Por el frio que hacia seguramente ya iban a ser las 18:45, sin embargo cuando llegó al estadio se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie, más que uno que otro jugador del equipo de Theo.   
Seguramente estaría allí.  
Un chico, cerca del borde de la cancha quien se sacaba la camiseta le sonrió y Liam aprovecho para acercarse a él y preguntarle. ─Oye Hermano─ trató de usar esos términos machos y masculinos ─¿Sabes dónde está Raeken… Theo Raeken?  
─Ah, él fue la estrella del partido esta tarde.  
─¿Ganaron?─ preguntó Liam.  
─3─1─ le dijo el chico ─La casa ha ganado.   
Bien, eso ponía muy feliz a Liam pues Theo había ganado y había hecho un buen papel en el equipo, sin embargo lo había puesto triste el no llegar a tiempo con el balón.  
─Seguramente Theo está abriendo botellas de Champaña en los camerinos de allá─ el chico le señaló una enorme puerta negra debajo del graderío que decoraba los extremos de la cancha.  
─¿Tu no festejaras con ellos?  
─Yo festejé mientras jugábamos. Supe que íbamos a ganar desde que Theo entró a la cancha. No necesito festejar ahora, además Kesha ya ha llegado y me he perdido la primera canción y debo irme. Ni siquiera me bañaré, iré así al concierto.  
Liam asintió y fue hacia donde el chico le había dicho.  
Caminó a prisa y se asustó de no encontrar a nadie. La puerta estaba abierta y escuchaba voces y gritos y risas en algún lugar. Entró hasta el fondo y tomo el pasillo de la derecha. Caminó hasta la última puerta que estaba abierta y vio a dos chicos del equipo de Theo. –Hola ehm, Felicidades─ eso había sido estúpido pensó ─¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Theo?─ pregunto.  
─El muchachón Raeken está en las duchas. Pasa. Hay champagne y una brillante copa enorme─ le dijo emocionado.  
Liam solo quería abrazar a Theo. No importa que le silbaran o le dijeran algo malo. Solo quería verlo y felicitarlo, sin embargo cuando cruzó la puerta sintió frio. Había un leve olor a marihuana y sudor.  
Cuando entró solo se dio cuenta de que estaban Noch, Sam, Matt y dos chicos desconocidos para él.  
Trago saliva mientras sus palmas tocaban el cuero del balón azul ─¿Dónde está Theo?  
─Theo─ habló Sam –Está al otro lado del campus, probablemente esté esperando a que canten el primer set de canciones para subir al escenario y ser aplaudido mientras levanta la copa.  
Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, eso quería decir que Theo no estaba cerca y sentirse tan solo y vulnerable con aquellos toros en ese vestuario lo hacía querer vomitar. Asentó la cabeza afirmativamente –Bien, entonces yo voy a buscarle.   
Pero le impidieron la salida tomándole del hombro. Noch se acercó y malévolamente –Créeme, no querrás ir allá. Aquí estás bien. Hay marihuana en la mochila de Carl─ hizo referencia a uno de los chicos que no conocía –Y bueno, Dunbar ¿Es cierto lo que me contaron de ti?  
Liam no dijo nada. Sentía su garganta seca y el pecho latirle demasiado rápido.   
Sam se apresuró a enfrentar a Liam y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos ─¿Es verdad que eras marica? Y ¿Qué hiciste maricón a Theo? ¿Tienes idea del asco que me provocan las personas como tú?...!Asco!─ le gritó en la cara antes de sentir como Sam le agarraba los genitales fuertemente.  
Quiso soltar un grito pero lo único que hizo fue quejarse y presionar sus muelas tratando de aguantar el dolor que el puño ejercía en sus bolas. Sentía un dolor agudo que subía por sus testículos hasta situarse en su vientre. ─¿Para qué te sirve esto entonces? La tienes de adorno maldito maricón. Y es que no me lo creo… Tan normalito que te veías y ahora resultas ser un pervertido.  
─Ustedes han corrompido el mundo y pobre de los niños que se crucen en su camino. Nos han contado que te gustaba mirar a niños y que a veces te animabas a tocarles. Eres un asqueroso animal. Alex nos dijo lo que te vio haciéndole a un niño─ le dijo Matt haciendo que Sam le soltara. Liam quiso respirar pero solo sintió el puñetazo de Matt estrellarse en su estómago y quedando sin aire. Se sintió vacío un momento y mareado. Escuchó pasos acercarse y cuando levantó el rostro pensó en que ese chico seria su esperanza, pero nada más equivocado que la realidad.  
Alex estaba serio y había salido de la parte trasera del vestuario, en donde su vista no alcanza. Con la boca abierta Liam le pidió ayuda, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Cuando trato de aspirar aire, pudo articular unas palabras –Alex, yo… Ah─ Apenas podía respirar sin sentir un ardor en el estómago –Dile a estos tipos que yo no soy un pervertido. Yo no he hecho nada de eso. ¡Jamás!  
─Si lo hiciste Liam─ dijo de pronto Alex quien se puso de cuclillas hasta quedar cerca de su rostro –Los abusaste y nunca dejaste de hacerlo. ¿No sientes nada de remordimiento?   
─¡Mientes joder!─ le dijo Liam muy asustado y acorralado con una de sus manos en el estómago. Los otros 5 chicos se acercaron y miraron. ─¡Estas mintiendo!  
Alex había contado a los chicos aquella enorme mentira. Aquella farsa. Había levantado todo un teatro para dañar la imagen de Liam y aquí estaba ahora.  
─¿Tú fuiste cierto? Tú nos grabaste… ¿No es así?  
Alex asintió con la cabeza ─Es raro que a estas alturas de la situación preguntes eso. ¡Claro que fui yo! Sabes que soy experto en tecnología, no se me hizo difícil en meter un aparato tan diminuto como un centavo en tu cuarto y grabarlos. Tuve mis sospechas, pero lo quería confirmar.   
─¿Y los mensajes y amenazas? ¿Tú también?  
─Claro.   
─Dijiste que la localización era de otro lugar─ Liam quiso ponerse de pie pero Sam se lo impidió.  
─Liam, Liam, Liam, soy experto en tecnología. Solo configuré la estúpida laptop para que saliera lo que yo quería. Ilusos. Sin embargo, eso no te salva de que hayas hecho cosas malas.  
─¡Que yo no he hecho nada malo!─ le gritó. Y no se preocupó de escupir a Alex en la cara. Sentía tanta furia pero apenas podía moverse, ya que estaba seguro que él no podría contra los seis chicos que lo rodeaban. En ese momento lloró de la impotencia y del miedo. Y Theo… ¿Dónde estaba Theo? ¿No había prometido ser su héroe? ¿No lo cuidaría?  
Y Liam decía la verdad. Él jamás había hecho nada de lo que le acusaba. Alex había venido dos días antes, luego de un partido y reunió a los 5 chicos que tenían hermanos menores. Les habló de lo horrible que eran los gays y sobretodo de lo horrible que sería si Liam le pusiera las manos encima a alguno de sus hermanitos o hermanitas. Llenos de furia, y más aún, ya teniendo prejuicios homofóbicos se dejaron llevar por la idea de Alex de darle algo de merecido a Liam.   
─Los gays solo aparecen para arruinar todo. Sabes, yo hubiera tenido una hermosa relación con Belly, pero ella siempre fue por Theo, y al final ese marica la ignoró para irse contigo. Sabes el coraje que sentí cuando me enteré de que había luchado tanto por ella y terminó prefiriendo a un desviado. Y claro, probablemente te estés preguntado porque estás aquí tú y no Raeken y la respuesta es sencilla: Por tu eres lo que más quiere Theo ─Cuando Alex se levantó y dejó a Liam recostado contra la pared, este lo miró desde arriba. –Nadie vendrá por ti esta noche. ¡Adelante chicos! ¡Viólenle!  
Alguien le tomó del brazo y luego un golpe en sus costillas, un rodillazo en la cara y luego puño, tras puño, tras puño. Los golpes le caían como gotas de agua cuando llovía y apenas podía cubrirse.  
Alex, por su lado, se recostó contra una pared y con su teléfono comenzó a grabar.  
Sam y Matt le daban golpes en la espalda, costillas. Tiraban de su cabello mientras le insultaban. De vez en cuando Liam gemía de dolor. El ardor y lo estropeado que se sentía hacia que sus piernas temblaran. Trato de sostenerse de alguien o de algo, pero cayó.  
Carl, lo levanto de las axilas, solo para que Sam le golpeara el rostro. Su puño raspó su piel. Un golpe derecho en la mandíbula, luego otro en la ceja, uno en la nariz y otro en la boca.  
Fue tanta la fuerza que el dolor subió por la mano de Sam y se alegró cuando vio sangre resbalar por el rostro del chico menor.  
Cuando Kesha había terminado de cantar el primer set de tres canciones dio paso y felicitó a los jugadores del equipo. Todos aplaudieron, levantaron trompetas. De fondo se veían fuegos artificiales y luego una nueve de papelitos con los colores del equipo. Kesha agradeció y Theo levantó la copa ante todos.  
Y tratar de encontrar a Liam, o a Belly entre la multitud le fue imposible. Solo deseaba que Liam estuviera feliz por ahí revoloteando mientras se sentía orgulloso de él, sin embargo sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando pensó en Liam.  
Diez minutos le tomó estar frente a todos y se les agrego un discurso por parte de las autoridades y luego Kesha continuo con el concierto que tenía a todos animados.   
Cuando bajó, no encontró a Belly y solo quería pasar con Liam la noche solos. Había planeado ir a una terraza y dormir allí mientras veían las estrellas, porque había sido un día genial.  
Mientras caminaba hacia su edificio sentía que la presión en su pecho aumentaba cada vez más y cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio solo se encontró con una habitación vacía, y a pesar de sentir tristeza se alegró cuando vio el enorme cheque de cartón con los 5.000 dólares que Liam había ganado. Aplaudió y dio saltitos orgulloso de lo que su novio había logrado.  
Se sacó el uniforme y se dio un baño. El agua fresca le relajó y en bóxers, se acostó en su cama, no sin antes sacar una hoja de papel firmada por él.   
“Pececito, sé que has ganado. Felicidades. No puedo estar más orgulloso de tener un novio como tú. Ahora escucha, Bajo mi cama hay dos balones, ¿Podrías traerme el azul al estadio? Lo necesitamos para el segundo tiempo.  
Con mucho orgullo y amor:  
Theo”  
Jamás había escrito esa carta y rápidamente el pánico se apoderó de él. Liam había sido engañado y ahora estaba en el estadio buscándole. Comprendió porque no vio a Noch, Sam, Matt Carl y Justin en el escenario. Ellos se habían negado a ir a último momento y la razón era porque ellos se iban a reunir con Liam.  
Seis chicos contra Liam.  
Tomó unos jeans, una camiseta y un abrigo grueso. Apenas alcanzo a ponerse zapatos y corrió rumbo al estadio.  
Corrió lo más rápido que puso, pero algo le decía que llegaría tarde, que no alcanzaría y que probablemente estarían molestado e incomodando a Liam, pero cuando llegó se encontró con algo peor.  
Cuando todos se habían marchado y lo habían dejado finalmente solo, Liam rodó y cuando intentó levantarse cayó, pues sus piernas le temblaban y estaba exhausto y asustado. Tenía los pantalones más abajo de las rodillas y con sangre. Había tenido una batalla mental entre quedarse ahí y esperar a que alguien llegara y le recogiera o si debía tratar de alejarse e irse a su habitación, aunque como estaba sabía que no llegaría lejos, pero debía hacerlo. Se apoyó contra la pared y se puso dolorosamente de pie.   
Asombrado de que se había levantado comenzó a caminar dando pequeños pasos para evitar el dolor. Caminó fuera del vestuario y regresó por donde había llegado antes. Cuando salió el frio casi le carcome los huesos y apenas podía respirar. La sangre y el sudor en su cuerpo ya se habían secado en ciertas partes, sin embargo sentía el peor dolor que alguna vez había sentido. Vergüenza. Humillación. Miedo y asco.  
El shock de lo ocurrido aquella noche amenazaban con sucumbirle, sin embargo sabía que debía regresar a su habitación.  
Cuando Theo llegó encontró la puerta principal del estadio cerrada así que comenzó a rodear la malla y vio a Liam.  
Caminaba lento a casi veinte metros después de la malla ─¡Liam!─ le dio un grito, pero el menor parecía no escucharlo ─¡Liam!!Pececito!─ le dijo golpeando la malla con sus manos y ahí atrajo la atención de Liam. Quien se detuvo unos segundos y trato de mirar hacia donde venía la voz.   
Liam gimió un poco.  
Con una mano se sostenía el pantalón abierto y con la otra el vientre y de repente calló al suelo como un tronco, y Theo, a pesar de que estaba lejos, pudo ver como su cabeza rebotó sobre la pistas de carreras.  
─¡Liam!─le gritó del otro lado de la malla pero no podía cruzar. Golpeó y le gritó pero nada hizo que el menor se volviera a mover. En esos momentos lo único que quería era ir con Liam, quien no se movía en lo absoluto y solo quedó ahí tirado en el piso Cuando no pudo gritar más comenzó a trepar la malla de más de 5 metros de altura.  
Cuando logró estar al otro lado corrió hacia el cuerpo y se arrodillo junto a Liam y lo tocó.   
—Ayuda... me... p... por favor, Theo —Liam se estremeció tan violentamente que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.  
Su rostro ensangrentado fue lo primero que vio y con las manos temblando le puso de lado. –Liam… Vamos Liam. ¿Qué tienes?─ le pregunto esperando respuesta alguna pero todo quedo en silencio cuando cerró sus ojos y dejó de moverse.  
Con su mano trato de limpiar parte de la sangre que tenía Liam en un lado de su cara, pero el menor no parecía moverse por nada. Ni siquiera reaccionaba ante su tacto –Pececito─ le dijo con sus manos temblando cerca de su rostro. Le susurró –Dime algo, aunque sea algo chiquito. Pero háblame bebé. Que te hicieron.  
Sacó su celular rápidamente y ni siquiera le importó mancharlo con sangre. Buscó entre las aplicaciones la linterna y vio algunos cortes de los golpes que había recibido Liam en su rostro. Tenía pintitas de sangre coagulada debajo de su dermis y sus labios hinchados y partidos de algunos golpes. Su cabello enredado y sus ojos perdidos.  
—¿Qué paso pececito?  
Liam se había movido un poco y al recordar lo que le habían hecho las lágrimas volvieron y lo sacudieron intensamente. Se quejaba y gemía en voz baja, como un animal a punto de morir. Nuevamente regresaron a su mente las aterradoras imágenes de Sam intentando ahorcarlo mientras en el suelo de los vestuarios era penetrado por Carl sin piedad. Sus gritos eran callados con golpes y lloró cuando supo que no podía hacer nada. Nada.  
Theo había visto que Liam tenía el pantalón desabrochado y eso dejaba ver que su boxer estaba mal ubicado. Y como imaginando lo que le había ocurrido alumbró hacia la parte trasera de Liam, quien se había quedado en una posición fetal. Con cuidado levantó el boxer e hizo que la luz llegara a esa parte y todo su boxer estaba manchado de sangre, incluso su jean, que luego fue iluminado también.  
Marcó al servicio de emergencias y luego de darle las indicaciones de en donde se encontraban y pedirles que se apresuraras, colgó y le macó a Belly quien luego de unos segundos contestó.  
De fondo se escuchaba la canción Hymn de Kesha, una hermosa balada para las personas que no tiene un himno ─¿Theo?─ preguntó ella mientras se tapaba el otro oído para escuchar mejor ─¿Dónde estás? Te vi cuando estabas con la copa…  
─Belly, algo le pasó a Liam.  
─¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?─ preguntó ella mientras se alejaba de la primera fila.  
─No sé lo que tiene. Casi no se mueve y… le han violado


	18. Chocolate de un dólar

Mientras subían el débil cuerpo de Liam a la ambulancia, Theo lloraba inconsolablemente mientras Belly le abrazaba por un costado.  
Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras sus mocos mojaban sus labios. Tenía la boca abierta y la cara un poco levantada mientras veía que se llevaban a Liam. No tenía miedo de que le vieran llorar y mucho menos tenia vergüenza de que vieran su dolor.  
Le habían detectado el pulso, pero por ahora lo que los médicos iban a tratar de detener era el sangrado anal.  
Lo subieron y Theo fue con ellos en la ambulancia.  
Nadie decía nada y por un momento Theo quiso creer que todo era parte de una cámara escondida o que era una broma. Pero no era así. Liam había pasado por una de las peores cosas que puede pasar una persona.  
Arriba en la ambulancia el espacio no era muy grande. Apenas entraban dos enfermeros, él y Liam acostado en la camilla.  
Tenía sangre saliéndole de un lado de la cabeza en formas de gotas que resbalaban por el cabello. Y uno de los enfermeros comenzó a limpiar aquello. Tomo una gasa y la metió en un frasco de agua oxigenada humedeciéndolo para luego ponerlo sobre la herida haciendo presión. A los pocos segundos aquella mescla de agua oxigenada y sangre se convirtió en una espesa espuma amarillenta en el cabello.  
A Theo le dolía ver aquello. Pero Liam parecía no sentir nada.   
El otro enfermero tomo unas tijeras de un estante y comenzó a cortar la camiseta de Liam. Hizo un trazo recto desde la parte inferior de la camiseta hasta el cuello. Luego acomodo la tijera y comenzó a cortar desde las mangas hasta el cuello.  
Con ayuda del otro enfermero le sacaron la camiseta y su torso quedo expuesto. Tenía un enorme moretón oscuro bajo la piel que Theo no había visto antes. Aquello le puso la piel de gallinas.  
―¿Qué es eso?― pregunto sin dejar de ver. Le tomó la mano a Liam y rogó por no llorar.   
―Aparentemente es un hematoma. Ya en el hospital le haremos exámenes y pruebas― respondió. Luego miro a su compañero ―¿Crees que haya que intervenir?  
―Eso es más que obvio. Hay que suturar parte de la cabeza y revisar los golpes. Además hay que revisar el recto para ver lo que ha provocado el sangrado intenso.   
El enfermero escuchó atentamente y nuevamente tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortar el jean.  
―¿Porque no simplemente lo sacan?― pregunto Theo mientras le cortaban el pantalón.  
―Pues tomando en cuenta lo delicado que está tu amigo, moverlo de manera brusca podría traer problemas. Además ese enorme moretón en el lado izquierdo del abdomen no me da buena espina.  
―No es mi amigo. Es mi novio― Los enfermeros quedaron en silencio y miraron a Theo unos segundos ―Yo solo le deje un momento y paso esto.   
Respecto a eso ningún enfermero dijo nada. Ya habrían psicólogos que se encargarían tanto fe Liam y de Theo en el momento indicado.   
Cuando el jean fue retirado Liam quedo sobre la camilla en bóxers. Uno de los enfermeros comenzó a limpiar y a untar un gel en el pecho de Liam y luego fueron colocadas unas ventosas que monitoreaban su ritmo cardiaco, el cual, luego de analizarlo en el aparato de la esquina, era débil.   
El otro, por su lado comenzó a ponerle el  
Oxígeno y Theo se acercó a tocarle el rostro sutilmente.  
Su boxer ensangrentado ya había manchado la sabana y Theo se preguntaba porque ninguno de ellos hacia algo por parar la fuga de sangre, pero ellos no podían hacer nada más que esperar los pocos minutos de regreso al hospital.  
El viaje se le hizo eterno. Theo solo se dedicó a ver el monitor de los latidos de Liam mientras le acariciaba cualquier parte del cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance.   
Cuando llegaron finalmente al hospital y la ambulancia se estaciono en un lugar cerca de la entrada de emergencias, Theo fue el primero en bajar y luego los dos enfermeros, que con ayuda de dos enfermeros más bajaron la camilla de Liam.   
Alguien puso una sábana hasta el cuello a Liam para protegerlo del frio. En ese momento Theo no sabía qué hora era, pero estaba casi seguro que eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche. Se llevaron la camilla con Liam sobre esta y el los siguió pero una mano lo detuvo.  
Una enfermera negra de unos sesenta años con verrugas diminutas en el cuello y con labial rosa para atraer a los hombres. Ella amablemente le puso unos documentos en frente mientras caminaba tras Liam a prisa.  
Theo no quería dejarlo y el hospital era enorme.   
―Chico debes llenar esto― le pidió, pero Theo la ignoro. ―Chico debes llenarnos estos documentos.  
―¿A dónde lo llevan?  
―¿Al chico del campo de Futbol?― preguntó ella ―Hay que intervenirlo urgentemente. Está en buenas manos. Pero por ahora necesito que firmes algunos documentos para proceder con el fichaje del nuevo paciente. Necesito algunos nombres y eso.  
―Pero Liam…― dijo Theo mientras veía que la camilla con Liam se alejaba más rápido.   
―Chico. Liam está en buenas manos, pero por ahora necesito que vayamos a mi oficina y llenemos unas fichas.  
Theo vio a Liam tras desaparecer al final del pasillo y a la izquierda, y fue con la enfermera negra.  
Ella se llamaba Martha. Había trabajado por más de 40 años allí y había visto de todo. Tenía su turno de la noche durante todo el mes y era reconocida por sus rituales y su gran carisma.  
Ella logro calmar a Theo y sentándolo en una silla comenzó a preguntarle datos sobre Liam.   
A los pocos minutos llegó Belly y se abrazaron.   
Nadie dijo nada tampoco. Pues no sabían por dónde comenzar o que decir.  
Ambos quedaron sentados en una sala enorme llenas de sillas y de uno que otro enfermo con familiares. Belly le acaricio la espalda. Pasaron más de treinta minutos hasta que un nuevo enfermero llegó ante ellos con una enorme sonrisa.   
―Hola. Mi nombre es Shawn Mendes. Estudiante de prácticas del Colegio de Intercambio de Dallas. Tengo 20 y me han designado como el enfermo a cargo de este caso especial.  
Hablo con un tono alegre y jocoso que a Theo le molesto muchísimo. ¿Acaso no veía el dolor en los demás?  
―Llevo tres meses aquí y he sido asignado a diferentes casos. Ahora estaré con ustedes― Shawn revisó los documentos que tenía en sus manos ―Liam ¿No?   
Tanto Belly como Theo asintieron.  
―Tengo los primeros informes. El chico fue abusado sexualmente de manera muy violenta. Primero encontramos varios golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Le hemos suturado el labio inferior de manera interna. Además había un hematoma formándose dentro del costado izquierdo del abdomen el cual ya fue tratado y debimos suturar también la herida en su cabeza.   
Theo se interesó en escuchar todo eso pero al mismo tiempo quería que el chico dejara de hablar tan felizmente como si no doliera.   
―Los doctores han encontrado que hubo intento de doble penetración varias veces y la introducción de objetos. Hay un Perito en Investigaciones y no se encontró resto de semen o algún vello púbico de quienes hayan sido los culpables....  
―¡Yo sé! ¿Dónde está la policía?― preguntó Theo a Shawn.  
―Theo tranquilo. Por ahora no pienses en eso ya habrá tiempo para las investigaciones― dijo Belly a Theo, y luego miro a Shawn ―¿Se pondrá bien?  
―Lo hará. Pero el chico verdaderamente necesitara un buen psicólogo y creo que tú también― le dijo a Theo.  
―Quiero hablar con los policías. Se el nombre y apellido de cada hijo de puta que le hizo eso a mi novio.  
―Por ahora solo debes calmarte. Tú también estas afectado por esto.  
―¡Es que le han violado!― gritó Theo antes de ponerse a llorar y salir de la sala en la que estaban dejando tras el a personas con mirada extrañas y sorprendidas por lo que había dicho.   
Belly quedo sentada sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería correr hacia Theo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. La otra parte quería darle su espacio y dejar que simplemente llorara la culpa inocente que sentía.  
Theo sentía que su pecho y la cabeza le explotaban. Sabía que Liam estaría bien y se recuperaría valientemente pero en sus brazos solo sería un fragmento porque la felicidad de él jamás sería igual.   
Hubiera deseado congelar, enmarcar, pausar, rebobinar y detener aquel momento en donde se habían abrazado antes de tomar rumbos diferentes. Quería volver a cuanto tenían charlas sobre como seria su familia y sobre cuántos niños podrían adoptar.  
¿Cambiarían las cosas ahora?  
Afuera del hospital corría un viento muy frio y una brisa suave hacia que todo fuera más deprimente. Quería gritar. Caer de rodillas y maldecir a cada uno de quienes habían dañado el espíritu de su novio.   
Se fue a un extremo del hospital en donde comenzaban unos árboles miniaturas de adornos y había bancos. Se aferró a una columna y comenzó a golpearla con sus nudillos, creyendo así que el dolor emocional se iría y sabiendo que su dolor jamás sería igual al de Liam. No importa lo mucho que golpeara. No importa si se rompía los nudillos o si chorreaba sangre. Jamás podría sentir el dolor de Liam. Jamás podría tomarlo por él, y mientras lloraba intensamente se dio cuenta que la columna a la que golpeaba ya estaba sucia de su sangre.  
Escuchaba cada sonido húmedo de la brisa intensificarse y el ardor en su puño llegarle al brazo.  
Pero no importaba.   
Golpeó más fuerte mordiéndose los labios y dejando que la fuerza se le fuera. Quería acostarse con Liam y abrazarle mientras le pedía que dejara de llorar. Quería verlo despertar en la mañana con su sonrisa.  
Pero ahora, cada vez que lo vería, su sonrisa no volvería a ser igual.  
Llego un momento en donde quiso hacer justicia por el mismo. Se imaginó llegando a la habitación de cada uno de los implicados y ahorcarlos con sus propias manos, pero sabía que eso solo traería más problemas.  
Volvió a pensar en Liam mientras golpeaba la pared más duramente que el golpe anterior. Estaba deseando poder regresar el tiempo y jamás dejarle solo. Jamás haber aceptado ir al campeonato y acompañarle a su exposición.   
Irónicamente pensó en lo estúpido que había sido por regresar a un equipo de donde lo habían expulsado.  
Se dijo a si mismo que era un idiota.  
Shawn apareció detrás de él y le sostuvo del hombro antes de que diera un golpe más. Su puño estaba entre una gama de morados, verdes muertos, y brillante rojo. En el nudillo medio ya se veía parte de su cartílago y la carne de los lados estaba rota.  
Le salía sangre y había ensuciado la pared de la misma pero no le importaba porque solo quería sacar su furia.  
Shawn le guió hasta un banco de cemento, de esos que no tienen respaldar y a los cuales se les descascarar la pintura con la mínima brisa. Theo trato de soltarse de él, pero al parecer Shawn tenía algo de fuerza en su mano. Esta vez había dejado los papeles y traía un pequeño canguro en la cintura lleno de cosas médicas.  
Theo sin saber qué hacer y tomando en cuenta que los analgésicos naturales del cuerpo no le habían funcionado termino sentándose.   
Abrió un poco las piernas y dejo que su puño quedara culpando entre estas. Goteaba sangre.  
―¿Ya se siente mejor?― preguntó Shawn y esta vez Theo quería golpear su rostro y no la columna. El chico era un boca floja que solo decía todo sin pensar ―¿Cree que a su novio le gustaría ver lo que acaba de hacer?¿Cree que le gustaría ver como se lastima por nada?  
―Si dices una palabra más eres hombre muerto.  
―Mire señor Raeken― dijo Shawn ―Debe calmarse un poco. Sé que lo que pasó es terrible, no se lo niego, pero ya hay médicos trabajando en eso.  
El pecho de Theo subía y bajaba. Tenía nauseas ―¿No deberías estarle limpiando el culo a algún viejo?― preguntó Theo y Shawn contraatacó.  
―¿No debería estar calmado pensando en cómo ayudar a Liam en vez de hacer todo este alboroto y lastimándose?  
―¡Es mi culpa!―le gritó viendo su muñeca temblar. Ahora sentía el dolor y de cierta forma eso comenzó a calmarle.  
Shawn asentó con la cabeza ―Entonces entréguese. Si es su culpa la violación de Liam, entréguese. Servicios Sociales ya contacto a los policías. En pocos minutos van a llegar y se podrá entregar y pasar 14 años en una cárcel del estado vecino.   
Theo pensó un momento.  
―Sabe señor Raeken. Pienso que a Liam le gustaría verlo caminar por los pasillos del hospital con esposas en las muñecas, con una mano ensangrentadas y resguardado de policías. Le encantaría.  
Theo negó con la cabeza y quedo en silencio y miro a Shawn.  
―Yo siento que es mi culpa. Yo le deje solo.  
―Pues no lo es. Usted no sabía nada y solo lo encontró. De cierta forma usted es su héroe. Le salvó. Imagine, con este frio y en la condición que estaba Liam podía haber muerto si quedaba en donde estaba.   
Theo pensó en lo que le decía.  
―Usted llego a tiempo y le rescató. Hizo lo correcto en llamarnos pronto y ahora hacemos todo por ayudar a Liam. Los trabajadores sociales ya están trabajando en su caso mientras llega la policía.   
Ambos quedaron en silencia y cuando Shawn se dio cuenta de que Theo ya estaba un poco más accesible preguntó ―¿Cómo está su mano?  
―Duele  
―¿Poco o bastante?  
―Bastante― dijo Theo sonriendo un poco.   
―Puedo ayudarle si desea señor Raeken.  
―Tengo 24 años. No soy un señor. ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?  
Shawn sonrió ―Hace unas semanas una paciente se quejó porque yo le había tuteado. Me llamo confianzudo y me llamaron la atención. Ahora debo ser más respetuoso.  
Theo entendió. ―Pero no me digas señor y tanta formalidad asusta.   
―Bueno... ¿Reparo tu mano?  
Theo asintió y le mostro la muñeca a Shawn, quién la agarró entre sus manos.   
Sacó un guante de su bolsillo y se lo puso. Abrió el canguro con su mano enguantada y saco gasa y abrió un frasco pequeño de alcohol.   
Dejo que la mano de Theo descansara en su pierna, no importaba que le ensuciara de sangre la ropa. Al fin y al cabo había terminado más sucio en otras ocasiones. Una vez un viejo gruñón le hecho la comida encima. Dos meses más tarde había tenido que cambiar pañales a bebes y a adultos mayores. Y la sangre, bueno, era con la que mayor contacto tenia. Siempre con protección.   
Shawn puso alcohol en una bola de algodón y se la pasó a Theo. ―Huele esto mientras te curo. Reduce mucho el dolor de lo que te voy a hacer.  
Theo tomo el algodón empapado de alcohol y se lo llevo a la nariz.  
Shawn tomo una gasa y la mojo un poco y limpio la sangre. Sorprendentemente el rostro de Theo no mostraba expresiones de dolor mientras Shawn limpiaba la herida.   
Cuando el exceso de sangre había sido limpiada Shawn vio el nudillo del dedo medio expuesto. ―Esto necesita puntos de sutura. Adentro podrán coserte la herida y luego te pondrán una venda. Y voalá. En dos años ni siquiera se te vera la cicatriz.  
Theo miro a Shawn seriamente ―Que chico tan agradable.  
―Lo sé. Y eso que no me conoces aun― Shawn se levantó e invito a que Theo hiciera lo mismo ―Vamos dentro.   
Theo le siguió y examinó algo avergonzado por la sala en donde había gritado. Llegó hasta Belly y esta les hablaba a los trabajadores sociales. Theo pensó en interrumpir pero solo dejo que siguiera hablando.   
Shawn guio a Theo hasta el extremo izquierdo del hospital y lo metió en una habitación en donde habían otras enfermeras y enfermeros muy jóvenes. La mayoría no pasaría de los 23 años.   
Diez minutos después salió de ahí con una venda en su muñeca y gracias a los analgésicos se había ido el dolor.  
Cuando llegó encontró a Belly hablando con una doctora. Belly había estado más pendiente de todo que él mismo. Ella parecía muy atenta con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras escuchaba con atención. Esta vez se acercó y escucho solo el final de la conversación.   
Cuando la doctora se fue Belly dijo ―Liam ya ha salido. Esta estable. Me han informado que está dormido y probablemente no despierte hasta la media mañana del día siguiente. Ya fue trasladado a una habitación...  
―¿Podemos verle?  
Belly suspiro porque sabía que Theo preguntaría eso ―No. No podemos verle hasta mañana. Me dijeron que todo está bien y que solo hay que esperar. Me hablaron de un tratamiento psicológico que le darán una vez que los Servicios Sociales pongan todo el papeleo en orden. También me hablaron sobre la policía...Theo, ellos quieren saber quiénes fueron.  
―Yo lo sé. Se todos sus nombres completos.  
―Theo, escucha, esto es serio y no podemos soltar nombres así por así. Yo creo que es necesario esperar a que Liam despierte en la mañana y esperar a la tarde para comenzar con la investigación.   
―Pero es que yo se quienes fueron. Estoy seguro de que si vamos al campus ahora los encontraremos a todos y de esa forma hacer justicia.  
―Theo, escucha, no te pido que nos quedemos callados. Solo te pido unas horas más. Dale tiempo a esto. Liam también será entrevistado y él es el único que sabe que fue lo que pasó. No te dejes cegar por las emociones. Yo sé que quieres que todo esto acabe, pero esto recién empieza y ya mañana podemos comenzar a sacar conclusiones con lo que diga Liam ¿De acuerdo?  
Theo asentó con la cabeza ―Bueno. Tomaron asiento y Shawn apareció con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.  
―Chocolate gratis para ustedes les tendió las tazas y ellos las cogieron.  
Theo fue el primero en hundir sus labios en aquella mezcla de leche caliente y chocolate. Belly por otro lado se dedicó a oler un poco, recordando a su abuela de México.  
Shawn se los quedo viendo un momento y luego extendió la palma de su mano esperando algo.  
Belly y Theo se quedaron pensativos.  
―Son dos dólares.   
―¿No eran gratis?― Pregunto Belly y Theo dejo de beber chocolate y separo sus labios de la taza.   
―Son gratis, pero por cada taza de chocolate deben darme un dólar. Es para los niños con cáncer.   
―¿Reúnes dineros para ellos?― pregunto Belly  
―Ya sabes... Ellos necesitan ciertas medicinas para su tratamiento y muchas veces no hay aquí. Hay que pedirlos a otros países y los padres no tienen. Yo inicie esta idea y ahora hay doce enfermeros dando chocolate gratis a cambio de un dólar.  
―No es gratis si cobras― Dijo Theo.  
―El dólar no es por el chocolate, es por los niños.  
Theo busco en los bolsillos de sus jeans y no encontró nada. ―Yo, Yo salí tan rápido. No tengo dólares.  
―Tranquilo yo lo pago― dijo Belly y Shawn estuvo feliz cuando escucho a las monedas chocar en su palma.   
Se retiró alegre mientras los dejaba terminar el chocolate de un dólar. Esta vez, Theo lo disfruto más a pesar de que ya estaba un poco tibio.


	19. ¿Y qué pasa si yo te necesito?

Belly era inteligente. Esa era una de sus grandes cualidades académicas.   
Durante el día siguiente y mientras esperaban al Padre de Theo ella ayudó a llenar los últimos informes y cuando preguntaron por los padres de Liam no supo que decir.  
Se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía nada de ellos. Y estaba seguro de que ellos no sabían nada de Liam.  
Theo por otro lado había ido a una empresa en donde prestaban autos y que luego de presentar las respectivas matrículas y permisos oficiales, deban el auto que uno quisiera. Recorrió calles y luego fue a la terminal a más de una hora de distancia.   
Mientras viajaba con las manos en el volante, pensó en que quizás todo sería más fácil si pagaba su culpa soltando el volante. Si tan solo cerraba los ojos o si se escabullía debajo del volante y dando la libertad a que el auto tomara un rumbo desconocido y para que al final terminase estrellándose contra un árbol o un poste.  
Pensó por un momento en que si realmente tendría el valor para soltar el volante, pero la imagen de Liam se hizo presente en su mente. El color del cielo era semejante al color que tenía en sus ojos, el sabor de sus labios aun lo tenía sobre los suyos y su olor ya formaba parte de él.  
Si el mundo de Liam se estaba poniendo feo, Theo podría ser el único en arreglarlo, no importaba lo mucho que costara, se quedaría con él, como sabia Theo que Liam de quedaría en caso de que a él le ocurriese algo.  
Cuarenta minutos después llego finalmente a la terminal. Espero a su padre en una cafetería cercana mientras tomaba una taza de café. Recordó que no había comido desde el almuerzo del día anterior.   
Se preguntaba, si Liam sentiría hambre o si le rugiria la barriga. Había dormido la noche anterior sobre esta mientras le gruñía y luego ambos reían. Escuchar a sus intestinos pedir comida le hizo saber que disfrutaba de la compañía de Liam. Incluso si no hablaban. Incluso si no se miraban. Incluso si no se besaban. El solo hecho de sentir la piel de Liam tocar la suya, ya era más que suficiente.  
A los pocos minutos luego de terminar de desayunar su padre llego. Traía una mirada preocupante en el rostro y una sonrisa más que falsa. De su hombro colgaba una mochila y en su mano izquierda traía una pequeña bolsa con manzanas.  
Se cercó sigilosamente, sin saber por dónde preguntar lo ocurrido. No quería presionar a Theo, pues sabía que esto era tan duro tanto para Liam como para su hijo.  
El local en donde habían quedado para verse estaba justo al frente de la calle de la terminal, en donde había una enorme fila de taxis esperando a familias con maletas para movilizarlos.  
El lugar en donde estaban era acogedor y pequeño. Estaba ubicado en la vereda y tenía unas cuantas mesas con sillas de metal de color blanco. La mesa redonda y pequeña hacia juego con los cubiertos y un pequeño salero y azucarero ubicados a un costado de una maceta de porcelana que contenía unas flores artificiales ya descoloridas por el sol.  
Theo no lloró mientras contaba lo ocurrido y su padre le escuchaba atentamente. Había estudiado una carrera de Abogados hasta el sexto semestre pero terminó retirándose y eligiendo a la administración de empresas como una prioridad.  
Tenía sus amigos y sus contactos y eso sería una ventaja, pues por lo contado por Theo, sus compañeros de equipo eran unas bestias y tenían todas las de perder.   
A las 11:45 volvieron al hospital y Bohall se quedó junto a Belly mientras Theo fue encomendado a pedir una habitación en el hotel en donde su padre se había hospedado días antes.   
La aparición de Shawn corriendo por el pasillo sorprendió a Belly pues traía una sonrisa pulcra y sus ojos brillantes de emoción.   
―!Ha despertado!― le dijo a Belly quien se emocionó y abrazó a Bohall sin pensarlo. Shawn vio aquello y miro pensativo ―¿Es tu padre?  
Belly miro a Bohall y luego a Shawn. ―¿El?... No. Es padre de Theo. Se llama Bohall Raeken.  
Belly miro a Bohall ―Señor Raeken este es Shawn Mendes y es el enfermero encargado de Cuidar a Liam.  
―Y...Y también Martha― interrumpió Shawn para no dejar afuera a la mejor enfermera de color que haya conocido jamás.  
―¿Podemos verle?―preguntó Bohall.  
―Seguro, pero en unos minutos. Deben estabilizarlo primero y ponerle un suero. Podemos caminar y esperar fuera de la habitación.  
Bohall y Belly asintieron con la cabeza y fueron Tras Shawn quien comenzó a contar nuevamente de manera entusiasmada como estaba haciendo sus prácticas y lo emocionante que era poder salvar la vida de alguien.  
Belly sonrió bajo mientras miraba los hoyuelos que se le formaban a Shawn en las mejillas.  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Liam se encontraron con dos médicos de unos cincuenta y tantos, y uno más calvo que el otro saliendo de la habitación, seguidos por una enfermera.  
―¿Son ustedes parientes de este paciente?  
―No, Bueno. Es mi yerno dijo Bohall mientras Shawn se acercaba a la enfermera a pedir los nuevos apuntes de la revisión de Liam para tenerlos también.   
―¿El muchacho no tiene algún pariente de primer grado cerca? ¿Un padre, Una madre, un hermano?  
Necesitamos contactar a alguno de ellos― Explicó el médico.  
Bohall asintió ―Pues si Liam está despierto ahora podríamos pedirme que nos facilite algún contacto, pero por ahora solo estamos nosotros.  
El medico asintió y les dijo ―4 de la tarde. Consultorio 214. Urgente.  
Ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría pero les importo poco porque ahora Liam estaba despierto. El medico se apartó de la puerta y se alejaron dándoles la intimidad y el espacio necesarios para que entraran y hablaran con Liam.  
Shawn no entró.  
Belly entro primera, seguida de Bohall tras ella. La habitación era pequeña pero cómoda. Las paredes eran de un color blanco hueso. Frente a la camilla había un televisor colgando de lo alto de la pared y rodeado de un marco de estructura metálica para evitar que cayera.  
Al fondo había una ventana y de forma diagonal una puerta que llevaba al baño.  
Cerca de la cama había unas máquinas que no reconocieron un pequeño aparador con cajones de adorno y que no contenían nada.  
Liam estaba comiendo el cereal sin azúcar con el yogurt sin sabor mientras veía el partido de los Eagles contra los Búfalos.  
Ni siquiera miro a quienes les estaban visitando. ―Pueden creer que los medidos chiflados no creen que recuerdo exactamente como sucedió todo. Ellos creen que estoy en un proceso de shock y de despersonalización y que este es uno de mis alteres egos haciendo presencia. También está el psicólogo y saben que...― Se llevó otra cucharada de cereal con yogurt a la boca y hablo mientras masticaba ―He llegado a la conclusión de que ellos creen que todos estamos locos. Pero mi abuela me enseño que la anormalidad está bien y entonces...Ya no necesitamos psicólogos. ¿No lo creen?  
Liam efectivamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.  
Belly se acercó y le tocó la mano ―Liam...Soy Belly.  
―Ya lo sé niñata. No soy un tonto. Todos me tratan como si fuera uno. Desde que desperté solo me han puesto sueros, medicinas. Me han curado allá atrás y casi me han metido una lámpara en el ojo que me ha dejado ciego. El tipo de allá se llama Bohall― dijo señalando al hombre que se aproximó a él y le sonrió amigablemente ― Esos de allá. Los azules...―Dijo señalando la televisión y Belly y Bohall miraron ―...Son los Eagles y yo los he visto en sus partidos anteriores.  
Bohall aseguro que eso era falso. Los Eagles eran de Reino Unido y ellos de América, sin embargo no le contradijo.   
―Los Eagles son mis favoritos― le dijo Bohall.  
Apenas termino su frase y Theo irrumpió en la habitación con el pecho rebotándole y respirando con dificultad. Shawn le había visto por los pasillos luego de regresar de reservar la habitación y le había contado que Liam había despertado.  
Lo vio y Liam se veía bien. Vivo. Feliz. Normal. No parecía dolido por nada. Tenía una venda que le cubría parte de la cabeza y una bata de hospital. Sus pies estaban descalzos.  
―Liam....― Theo quiso hablar pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando recordó a Liam caer frente a sus ojos y luego verlo sangrar. Theo vio el mismo azul en sus ojos y fingió sonreír se acercó y le tomo el rostro en las manos y le beso.   
Los labios de Liam tenían un toque a yogurt y por un momento todo volvía a ser tierno como antes pero eso se acabó cuando Liam ni siquiera se molestó en seguir el beso y le aparto con sus manos.  
―¿Y tú quién eres?― le preguntó Liam a Theo   
Este le miro asustado y se apartó un poco. Belly solo se limitó a ver el rostro de Theo palidecer. ¿El golpe en la cabeza le había afectado la memoria? ¿Se había olvidado de él? ¿Y no lo recordaba?   
―Soy...Soy Theo...Tu novio. Vivimos juntos en nuestra habitación del campus y...  
―Sí, sí. Ya recordé eres mi novio― Dijo Liam y Theo se quedó en silencio.   
Bohall fue hasta la parte inferior de la cama vio el historial diario de medicinas que le habían suministrado a Liam. Llego a la conclusión de que estaba un tanto drogado por el efecto de la medicina y que se le pasaría junto con el efecto de las pastillas.  
―¿Puedo besarte Pececito?  
―¿Pececito? ¿Eso se supone que es mi sobrenombre?―Liam pregunto sarcástico ―Es como si yo te hubiera puesto "Lagartigita", “Cerdito” o incluso ”Rinoceronticito” en caso de que tu nariz fuera grande, y no. no puedes besarme y la razón es que los médicos dijeron que podría desarrolla aversión sexual y ellos prefieren que este alejado de todas las cosas sexuales pero yo les dije que me gustaba eso y ellos me lo han prohibido.  
Liam cambiaba de tema en tema como si fuera normal y lo que le llamaba a la atención a Theo era que Liam parecía no sentir nada. Parecía en otro mundo hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Una parte de Theo quería que todo quedara tal y como estaba, con Liam lleno de saltos conversatorios y con la cordura floja, pero otra parte deseaba volver a tener al Liam que deseaba sus besos.  
Durante el resto de la hora estuvieron ahí escuchado a Liam contar como Los Eagles son mejores que los Búfalos. Habló de insecticidas, luego de lo perjudicial que era comer papas fritas y luego critico al desayuno del hospital.  
También miro a Theo muy seriamente y le dijo “Cuidadito” con mirar más allá de lo debido al enfermero, dijo refiriéndose a Shawn, y haciendo que Theo se sintiera ligeramente ruborizado.  
No tenía ojos para nadie más y eso sería siempre así.  
Liam durmió minutos antes de que la hora de visita se acabara. Le dejaron dormido y afuera de la sala Shawn les dijo que habían podido contactar a los padres de Liam.  
―¿Como lo hicieron?― pregunto Theo.  
―Liam tenía su cedula de identidad. Rastreamos el ID y dimos con información de contacto. Entre sus referencias tiene cuatro familiares.  
―Ya… ¿Ellos vendrán?― pregunto Bohall.  
―Su madre… ―Shawn suspiro un poco. Sabía que muchas veces se encontraba con familias duras, pero esta era una de las peores a la cual le troco tratar. –Su madre dijo que no vendría. Ella dijo que le llamáramos al padre y lo hicimos.  
―Y que paso― esta vez fue Belly quien preguntó.  
―Su padre está en una reunión de negocios cerca. Dice que en un par de horas va a estar aquí.  
―¿Le han contado lo que pasó?― pregunto Bohall metiéndose las manos al bolsillo.  
―Sí. Lo hemos hecho y el no parecía muy contento.   
―Nadie está contento con esto― dijo Bohall mirando a Shawn y luego vio por el cristal de la puerta a Liam durmiendo con los labios separados y moviéndose de vez en cuando.  
―No. No de esa forma. Su padre no está contento con Liam. Dijo que él se lo había buscado. Cerró la llamada, pero dijo que estaría aquí.  
A Theo le dolió el corazón y recordó como Liam siempre fue muy cerrado para hablar de su hogar. Liam le había contado que cuando les dijo a sus padres de sus preferencias sexuales ellos se habían mostrados reacios a aceptarles y desde ahí su hogar le producía miedo. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de entrar al campus lo vio como una escapatoria que no iba a desaprovechar. Una vez, a mitad de la noche se levantó de golpe, llorando y diciendo “Papá me quiso golpear”. Theo le había consolado y se había vuelto a dormir. Supuso que quizás tenían conflictos o algo parecido, espero Liam casi nunca nombraba a su padre o madre.  
Theo supo que lo mejor sería mantener al padre de Liam lejos, sin embargo lo necesitaban y no podrían hacer nada.  
Pasando el medio día, Bohall, Belly y Liam fueron a comer algo. Regresaron al campus y Theo regreso a su habitación para recoger algunas cosas de Liam. Se dio cuenta que todo estaba como la noche anterior y casi llora al recordar la carta, sin embargo no había tiempo para entrar en sentimentalismos. Saco todos los libros y apuntes de su mochila y la comenzó a llenar con camisetas y pantalones holgados de Liam. Fue al baño y tomo un jabón y el cepillo de dientes. Regreso a la cajonera y busco tres bóxers de Liam. Guardo todo en la mochila y la cerro y cuando se la puso en el hombro bajó a prisa para estar a las cuatro en puto en el hospital.  
Belly había decidido por quedarse y comenzar a poner al día y a explicar a los profesores sobre lo que había asado. Todo de forma secreta y sin que los alumnos se enteraran.  
Belly había sido informada por Theo sobre quienes no habían ido a la premiación y se habían quedado con Liam y rogó a todos los santos para no cruzarse con uno de ellos, porque toda la furia que sentía debajo de su cara angelical explotaría cuando los viera.  
Cuando Bohall y Theo estuvieron de regreso en el hospital vieron a una enfermera asomada viendo dentro de la habitación de Liam y aquello solo hizo que Theo acelerara el paso. Pudo ver, cuando llego que dentro estaba el padre de Liam con la cara roja de coraje. Usaba un terno y sobre la cama había un maletín. Estaba calvo, era pequeño y gordo. Tenía ciertos rasgos similares a los de Liam, pero sin cabello. S padre parecía gritarle y Liam no decía nada. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y llorando. Había dos doctores más en la habitación, aquellos que había visto en horas de la mañana. Ellos le explicaban calmadamente algo pero el padre de Liam parecía no comprender nada. También había un psicólogo, quien se distinguía por su uniforme, tomando ciertos apuntes y observando toda la situación.  
Liam estaba recogido en la cama llorando. Ese era su Liam. Estaba seguro de que ya no había efectos de medicamentos recorriendo su organismo.  
Bohall, a sus espaldas pregunto algo pero Theo le ignoro.   
Podía ver en la cara de Liam el dolor y el terror pero no sabía nada. No podía escuchar y la enfermera tampoco le dejaría entrar. Theo tuvo el impulso de entrar y abrazarle pero no pudo hacer mucho, pues no iba a interrumpir.  
Espero hasta que el padre de Liam tomo el maletín y comenzó a gritarle nuevamente.  
El mismo señor abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir. –Y eso fue tú culpa. Tú le lo has buscado. Ahora…recoge tus jodidas cosas de mi casa y te largas― le grito sin importar quien escuchara― …Y si antes me dabas asco por ser un maricón ahora me dan ganas de vomitar con solo ver tu jodida cara― Theo quiso explotar su puño contra la quijada del señor ―¡Eres una vergüenza Liam!  
El tipo salió dejando a todos con la boca abierta pero Bohall lo intercepto tomándolo del cuello del terno y lo empotró contra la pared de un solo golpe. Theo no sabía que su padre tuviera tanta fuerza y para ser honesto, su padre tampoco sabía de donde había salido la fuerza que le impulso a enfrentar al padre de Liam. ―¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!― le grito Bohall en la cara. Ahora él era quien demostraba furia y el padre de Liam tenía el rostro serio y algo aturdido. Bohall lo sacudió un poco y le volvió a gritar ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!  
Estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara si no hubiera sido pro que vio un guardia de seguridad aproximándose sigilosamente.  
Le soltó y el padre de Liam solo se acomodó el terno y se fue insultando a Bohall en voz baja.  
Le impidieron la entrada a ellos en ese momento y la enfermera les explico que todo se debía a que el padre de Liam, Louis, no podría asistir a la reunión de las cuatro para discutir el caso de Liam, y por ende, le habían dado la noticia.  
Theo no sabía la noticia y eso le asustaba. Los doctores salieron y entró Shawn y cerró la puerta. Por primera vez desde que había estado en el hospital vio en la mirada de Shawn pena y tristeza. Theo pensó en que quizás no podían identificar quienes habían sido los que habían abusado a Liam, porque no tenían pistas, pero él podría decir todo sobre quienes habían sido, pues estaba muy seguro y sabía que Liam también podría decir sus nombres.  
―No es hora aun― dijo uno de los doctores –Pero supongo que ustedes son los únicos que podrían escuchar el diagnostico final de Liam.  
Theo asintió y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Bohall y Theo siguieron al doctor hasta su oficina.  
Era un lugar acogedor, mucho más pequeñas que las habitaciones. Había un escritorio grande con foto familiares y detrás una silla giratoria. Archivadores n la pared y diplomas de excelencia. –Tomen asiento― les pidió.  
El doctor salió de la habitación y regreso minutos después con otro doctor y dos enfermeros practicantes, quienes se quedaron en un lado de la habitación.  
―Y tenemos los resultados finales― dijo el doctor rodeándolos para sentarse en su escritorio. El doctor parecía tener cara de enojón, pero la verdad parecía ser una persona muy amable.   
―¿Los resultado finales no fueron los que nos mostró el enfermero Mendes ayer?― preguntó Theo.  
―No. Esos eran los presuntivos. Los que se hacen de manera rápida. Le he dicho a Shawn que no de diagnósticos así por así pero ya sabes, lo hace. Se gana el corazón de todos. Le he llamado la atención un montón de veces y supongo que debo volver a hacerlo.  
El doctor rebusco entre los papeles de su escritorio unos informes que parecían recién impresos.  
Arriba se leía el nombre de Liam, en Times New Roman, numero 14.  
El muchacho… Liam Eugene Dunbar efectivamente tiene una contusión en la parte de la cabeza producida por un golpe.  
Encontramos dos costillas hundidas y varios hematomas. Tenía un hematoma de gran dimensión en el lado izquierdo pero fue tratado. El muchacho también fue abusado sexualmente por varios chicos… “cinco”, dice él. Había tres desgarros internos, sobretodo uno que tuvo que ser tratado de forma rápida porque había gran cantidad de sangre perdiéndose.  
Theo y Bohall asentían con la cabeza y Theo le tomo la mano a su padre. ―¿Me va a decir que no podemos denunciar esto porque no hubo evidencias de los violares?  
El medico levanto la mirada y vio en el rostro de Theo el miedo, como a punto de derrumbarse.  
El medio giro su rostro negativamente y luego volvió su rostro a los papeles y los dejo a un lado.  
Sí se encontraron muestras de semen. Dos tipos de semen diferente. Con eso podríamos tener a dos personas culpables.  
―Genial. Que se pudran en la cárcel― dijo Theo algo excitado.  
El medico guardo silencia y respiro antes de hablar. La medicina le prepara para todo, menos para dar malas noticias. –Encontramos resto de un condón roto. Seguramente, por la fricción y por la fuerza se rompió. Y luego, seguramente otro de los abusadores omitió usar preservativo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que encontramos.  
Aquello hizo que Bohall se acercara un poco y escuchara atentamente.  
―Examinamos las muestras de semen y una de estas pertenecía a una persona infectada con VIH/SIDA. Verificamos ya las muestras de semen y efectivamente es así. No hay duda. Y por los desgarres que tenía en el musculo anal… Es muy probable de que él se haya contagiado.  
Bohall no dijo nada. Y Theo solo alcanzo a sollozar. De pronto sentía como si mil kilos de peso le presionaran el pecho. Como si quisiera hablar y no pudiera. Sentí las ganas de gritar pero solo las lágrimas salieron de él. Ni quiera pudo llevar su mano para limpiarlas porque su padre se la estaba acariciando.  
―Estamos haciéndole diferentes exámenes a Liam Eugene Dunbar para verificar el contagio. Los resultados, aunque no se tienen por ahora, son en un 99.99% certeros. Liam Eugene Dunbar, de 22 años, desarrollará VIH/SIDA.  
El medico se recostó en su escritorio pero en vista de que nadie dijo nada el volvió a intervenir –Lo siento tanto…  
Theo se desprendió de las caricias de su padre y salió trotando hacia la habitación de Liam. Sus pies parecían tropezarse y su garganta quemar. El sudor en sus axilas le mojaron la parte dela camiseta y los mocos y lágrimas le caían libremente. Y no importaba.  
Cuando llego a la habitación de Liam trato de abrirla y miro por el vidrio. Shawn le observó y le abrió. –Se ha encerrado en el baño. Tiene miedo.  
―¿Lo sabe?― preguntó Theo llorando frente Shawn.  
Shawn asintió –Desde que su padre llegó se les informo de todo.  
Theo fue hacia la puerta del baño y la tocó. Al otro lado escuchaba a Liam respirar agitadamente mientras había una llave de agua abierta.   
–Liam, mi amor… Soy Yo– Lloró –Soy Theo.  
―¡No te necesito!― le gritó Liam al otro lado.  
Theo sintió a su mundo romperse en mil pedazos cuando escuchó a Liam decir eso. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarles y lentamente se agachó hasta quedar a un lado de la puerta del baño con la cabeza recostada en la pared ―¿Y qué pasa si yo te necesito?  
Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Shawn miro a Theo y sintió mucha pena por lo que había pasado, sin embargo, no podía intervenir ahí.  
La llave de agua se cerró y luego la puerta se abrió lentamente. Theo con los ojos cerrados para mantener las lágrimas dentro sintió la única e inigualable mano de Theo en su cabello y acariciarlo un poco. Luego Liam recorrió a Theo hasta arrodillarse a su lado. Le tomo la cabeza y se la llevo a su pecho y le acarició el rostro mientras Theo lloraba y lloraba.  
Liam sabía que llorar lo calmaría así que dejo que su novio dejara salir todas esas emociones mientras le acariciaba la suave y tersa piel de la mejilla.  
Shawn también lloraba.


	20. ¡Me voy a correr Theo! ¡Me corrooooo!

Habían pasado cinco días desde la vez que Liam mantuvo a Theo en sus brazos y luego de llorar ambos lo suficiente, se sentaron en la cama. No hablaron.  
Solo se sostuvieron el uno al otro.  
Ahora, en ese preciso momento, en donde el sol se ocultaba y el ocaso daba un tono amarillento y naranja a la habitación. Tanto Theo como Liam estaban sentados en medio de la cama del hospital. Ambos tenían sus piernas cruzadas y en sus manos naipes. Habían jugado por más de tres horas y aun iban por más.  
―Esta la gano yo― le dijo Liam.  
―Nada que ver. Esta partida es mía― le dijo mirándolo y tomando una de sus cartas y poniéndola entre el espacio de sabana que quedaban entre sus piernas –Te volví a ganar Dunbar― dijo Theo antes de levantar los brazos en símbolo de victoria.  
―Theo, ya es hora de que nos vayamos― dijo su padre desde una esquina de la habitación.  
―Lo sé pá, pero Liam quería que me quedara esta noche aquí. ¿Puedo?― le preguntó a su padre.  
―Te has quedado todas las noches aquí. Has lo que quieras― le dijo dándole una sonrisa y dejando que su hijo y Liam jugaran una partida más de cartas. Él se fue al hotel en donde se estaba hospedando mientras cumplía con su trabajo virtualmente   
Iban a ser pasadas las seis de la tarde, y a pesar de que en el campus poco se hablaba del "Caso Dunbar", a muchos si les había llegado el rumor.  
Belly lo veía. Sabía que la gente murmuraba a su paso refiriéndose a ella como "la amiga del chico al que violaron". Sí. Era verdad. Pero no debían decirlo. Existía algo que se llamaba respeto y la mayoría de personas no lo tenían.   
Mientras caminaba por la gran explanada de mesas, en donde era el comedor general, vio en el fondo a Sam conversando con Justin.   
“Que bien se camuflan”, pensó Belly. Como los odiaba a ellos. Y se odiaba a si misma por haberse enrollado con Sam en la fiesta de Tiffanny.  
Dio la vuelta para evitar acercarse a su mesa o pasar cerca de ellos. Belly estaba más enojada que nunca cuando un mensaje de Alex la citaba para el día siguiente al finalizar su última clase en la terraza de la facultad abandonada.  
Ella iría. De eso no había dudas.  
Belly le había prometido tanto a Theo como a Liam, que no haría nada que apresurara las cosas. Todos dejarían que el asunto marchara suave. Theo le había dicho quienes habían abusado de Liam ya que Liam se lo había confirmado frente a un abogado, un psicólogo y un policía.  
Y es que a quien más le había afectado esto era a Theo. Lloraba de pronto y suspiraba tristeza.   
Durante las noches, durante las primeras pesadillas de Liam, fue tan duro ver aquello y a pesar de todo el tratamiento que le hacían Liam aún no podía salir del hospital.  
Y aquella noche las pesadillas volvieron a Liam nuevamente. Theo, cerca de la ventana, en un mueble para nada cómodo, escucho a Liam gemir un poco.  
Theo dejo de lado una revista la cual ni siquiera podía leer pues todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la luz de la luna, la cual era muy poca para permitirse leer. Dejo la revista en el mueble y se levantó.  
―Liam― susurró tan bajo que él ni siquiera pudo oírse a sí mismo.   
Liam gimió de nuevo y se aferró a la sabana de la cama. Para ese entonces no tenía sueros ni catéteres en sus manos, sin embargo aún estaba herido, tanto física como psicológicamente.  
Por la tenue luz, se dio cuenta que Liam movía sus labios un poco, y que tenía la frente y el cuello brillando de sudor.  
―Liam...Despierta― dijo Theo acercándose un poco más Liam esta vez hizo un movimiento brusco y giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, como negando algo.  
Aquello hizo que Theo se apresurara y lo tocó. Le tomó del hombro y Liam abrió los ojos. Asustado y gritando. Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que las enfermeras se apresuraran a entrar.  
―Seguro fue una pesadilla― dijo una de ellas, acercándose a una de las paredes y encendiendo las luces.  
Liam estaba hecho todo un lio. Theo le acaricio la cabeza y lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama.   
Liam, ante eso, hizo una mueca de dolor, porque la espalda baja le dolía demasiado.  
Theo pasó su mano por la espalda de Liam. Su camiseta era de un gris claro y ahora estaba empapada de sudor y se veía más oscura. Las manchas abarcaban toda la espalda, la parte de las axilas y el pecho.  
―Pececito fue solo una pesadilla― le dijo besándole la cien. Estaba sudado ahí también y su cabello se le pegaba a la frente, pero no le importaba. Le dio otro beso en el mismo lugar y Liam se aferró más a él. ―Fue solo una pesadilla.  
―Yo...yo los sentí de nuevo― Liam le dijo y la enfermera se detuvo un momento mirándolo y luego salió por un vaso de agua. Theo mordió sus labios de coraje al saber que su novio iba a tener pesadillas de ese tipo nuevamente, en donde sentiría las manos, el olor, y el dolor de aquellos que abusaron de él. ―Ya no me dejes dormir.  
―Liam, debes recuperarte, y para eso necesitas dormir― le susurro contra el cabello húmedo y salubre.  
―Por favor. Te lo pido.   
―Pero pececito  
―Es que ya no quiero sentir eso...Theo― Le dijo llorando ―Cada que duermo eso regresa.  
Theo asintió y le acurrucó en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba la sabana de Liam por el sudor.   
Afortunadamente la enfermera pareció darse cuenta y apareció con un juego de sabanas nueva y con un forro de almohadas. Además, de un vaso de agua. A su lado estaba Shawn, quien seguramente estaba durmiendo en alguna esquina. Tenía los ojos medio hinchados y su uniforme algo ajado. No estaba bien desde ayer en la mañana.  
―Debes darle un baño. Yo puedo hacerlo si no quieres hacerlo tú― le dijo Shawn aproximándose.  
―Lo haré yo― dijo Theo.   
Shawn se acercó y mientras Liam se quejaba lo levantaron de la camilla.   
La enfermera saco las sabanas sudadas y ubicó las otras rápidamente.   
Liam volvió a sentarse y miró a Theo ―No dejes que me duerma― le pidió.  
Theo no supo que decir, y Shawn intervino ―Mira Liam, sé que es difícil tu situación, pero debes dormir. Tu cerebro está procesando mucho últimamente y por eso hay recuerdos de lo que viviste. Tu cerebro debe descansar un poco. El psiquiatra dijo que en caso de pesadillas te demos unas píldoras. Son efectivas y te harán dormir bien.  
―No Theo, no dejes que me den eso. No quiero dormir― Liam le dijo aferrándose a la camiseta de Theo. Por un momento Liam se veía tan vulnerable y asustado.   
―Pececito es por tu bien. Prometo que te sentirás mejor cuando amanezca.  
Liam negó con la cabeza. ―Los volveré a sentir. Es horrible― le dijo pegando su cara al pecho de Theo y suspirando.  
―Eso no pasará. Ahora que ya tenemos las tabletas que necesitas dormirás bien― Le dijo Shawn ―Theo y yo nos quedaremos aquí despiertos por ti. Uno a cada lado cuidándote. Si vemos algo raro procederemos a despertarte de forma suave. ¿De acuerdo?  
De cierta forma lo que dijo Shawn logro calmarlo. Sabía que si se movía o si se quejaba en sus sueños, lo iban a despertar inmediatamente. Y mientras menos estuviera en sus sueños mejor ―Bueno― dijo rendido pero calmado.  
―Ahora una ducha para quitarte el sudor― Dijo Shawn.  
Liam se puso de pie con ayuda de ambos y se acercaron a la puerta del baño. Liam comenzó a sacarse la camiseta y luego Liam se agarró la pretina del pantalón de tela suave, listo para bajarlo, pero miró a Theo y este miró a Shawn.  
Shawn levanto ambas manos en muestra de inocencia. Le hacía falta el sueño pero sabía a qué se referían ―No debe darte vergüenza. He visto más penes y nalgas en que tú en toda tu vida gay― le dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir hablando ―Por mí podrían coger en esta habitación y yo no tendría problemas― luego de decir eso supo que fue un gran error. Rayos. Había metido la pata de nuevo. Debía aprender a callarse.  
Se dio la vuelta y vio a Theo ya bajándole los bóxers a Liam. Vio su trasero suave y la cara de Theo furioso. Se encontró con sus ojos y Shawn evitó mirar nuevamente.  
―Lo siento.  
Espero una respuesta pero no dijeron nada. Solo escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse.   
Adentro, Theo se sacó la camiseta y abrió la ducha. El agua salió segundos después y probó la temperatura con su mano. Al inicio fue fría, luego, poco a poco fue calentándose hasta llegar a un punto relajante ―Listo.  
Theo ayudo a Liam a ponerse bajo el chorro de agua. No era un baño lujoso, ni siquiera era grande el espacio ene l que estaban. Apenas podían entrar.   
Liam suspiro bajo el agua con sus manos agarradas a la cintura de Theo.   
―Espera― dijo Theo. Se alejó un poco y se bajó el pantalón quedando solo en un boxer negro. ―Mejor así. Mi padre no querrá llevarse mis pantalones mojados.   
―Tu padre es el mejor del mundo.  
―Él te quiere bastante― le dijo Theo a Liam, pues su padre también estaba preocupado por el menor.  
―Lo sé. No cualquiera hace todo lo que él hace por mí.  
―Ha conseguido dos buenos abogados, han venido aquí un par de veces. Ellos han tomado tu caso y por lo que ellos le han dicho a mi padre, todo marcharía a tu favor.   
Liam bajo la mirada. Nada podría quitarle los pensamientos y las pesadillas, o peor, saber que tenía VIH, y que algún día desarrollaría Sida.  
La tristeza fue tan obvia que Theo le tomo el rostro con cuidado y miro sus ojos. Ahí estaba el dolor. Le beso en los labios con cuidado y Liam se aferró a sus caderas clavando sus dedos allí.  
Liam desnudo y Theo en bóxers negros. Se acercaron más el chorro de agua tibia y se abrazaron mientras se besaban. Las manos de Liam viajaban por los músculos de la espalda de Theo y Theo puso ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Liam.  
El agua bañaba a ambos y Liam ahora jugaba con el elástico del boxer de su novio. Aquello fue un indicador para Theo de que quizás estaban caminando a un paso acelerado.  
Se agachó a tomar el jabón que estaba en una repisa de cerámica cerca del piso. Seguramente la habían puesto ahí para ser más fácil bañar a los ancianos.   
Mientras tomaba el jabón vio a Liam empalmado, y él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. Tenía la cabeza hacia arriba dejándole que el chorro de agua le callera en el rostro. Luego abrió la boca y dejo que el agua se la llenara hasta rebozársela. Esa agua caía por su cuello y luego bajaba por su pecho, abdomen hasta llegar a su pelvis y terminar cayendo hacia sus piernas. La visión que tenía Theo desde abajo era magistral. Le costaba no ponerse duro ahora.  
Theo tomo el jabón y se puso de pie. Mientras Liam seguía concentrado en su rito con el agua. Lo paso por su pecho, el cual tenía poco vello suficiente para hacer espuma. Luego lo llevo hacia su cabello y lo masajeo un poco y luego fue hacia su cuello.   
Con el agua abierta la espuma y el jabón se iban rápidamente, así que fue el mismo Liam quien cerró el agua. Quizás porque le gustaba que Theo le bañara de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.  
Aquello le dio un poco más de tiempo a Theo. Enjabono nuevamente la cabellera de Liam. Tomo el jabón y lo paso por el rostro de su novio y con la yema de sus dedos le limpio la cara. Primero su frente, los pómulos, las mejillas, el puente de la nariz y finalmente los alrededores de su boca.  
Liam sonreía.  
Limpio su cuello y el solo se dejó.  
Luego Theo frotó el jabón con sus manos y luego se lo dejo en una de las manos de Liam.  
Con las manos llenas de jabón, fue hacia las axilas de Liam y las acaricio. Como tenía los brazos bajados la sensación era cálida allí dentro. Rápidamente los vellos se llenaron de espuma y Liam rio nuevamente moviéndose y haciendo que una de las manos de Theo se saliera de sus axilas.  
―¡Oye! Déjame seguir penetrando tu axila.  
―Hace cosquillas― le dijo.   
―Tú me las has chupado varias veces y me las he aguantado.  
Liam recordó eso y solo hizo que su erección se siguiera manteniendo.   
Theo le quito el jabón de las manos y enjabono su vientre y cuando llego a los vellos púbicos de Liam le preguntó.  
―¿Puedo?  
―Por favor.  
Theo enjabono lo suficiente aquella mata de pelos de Liam y luego tomo la base de pene con una mano mientras con la otra enjabonaba suavemente.  
Liam gimió, pero de placer. Puso su cabeza sobro el hombro mojado de Theo y lamio las gotas de agua que estaba ahí.   
Theo luego enjabono las bolas de Liam.  
Le asombraba que Liam no se mostrara temeroso de ser tocado o mucho peor que enloqueciera y llorara. Tomo cada impulso de placer receptándolo con amor. Disfrutaba de ser tocado así y sus gemidos lo demostraban. Theo se agachó dejando la cabeza de Liam en la nada y enjabono sus piernas, pantorrillas y pies.  
Liam pensó que este era el baño más completo que le habían dado nunca.   
Theo comenzó a pensar en los primeros días que se habían conocido. Todo iba bien. Ellos, se habían agradado desde el principio de todo. A pesar de sus diferentes gustos, habían logrado entablar una gran amistad y luego simplemente se habían enamorado. Se habían necesitado. Se habían apoyado.  
Theo también recordó la primera vez en que él había llegado borracho y en donde Liam le había querido, a pesar de que se había vomitado.  
―Chúpamela― dijo Liam desde arriba, sacando a Theo de sus pensamientos.   
Theo había leído, hace tiempo en un documento científico que las enzimas presentes en la saliva destruyen el Virus de Inmunodeficiencia humana y que el semen de una persona está contaminado por el VIH, el virus puede morir en el estómago gracias a los ácidos. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le molestaba. Eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se quedaría con Liam para siempre, no importaba nada.  
Lo que a Theo le asustaba era la reacción que Liam tendría luego de algún encuentro sexual ―Pero...  
―Pero nada Theo. Necesito que me la chupes. Estoy duro. Además, si me corro podré dormir mejor ¿No crees?  
Eso tenía lógica. Liam abrió la ducha y se enjuago y el agua llevo la espuma de su cuerpo. Cuando había quedado todo limpio. Theo se acomodó en el piso del baño aun con el boxer. Agarro a Liam de las caderas y sin ayuda de sus manos guio su boca hacia la carne erecta de Liam.   
Primero comenzó succionando el glande y con su lengua empujo la piel que cubría la mitad de este. Comenzó a lamer la cabeza y de vez en cuando la succionaba.   
Para ser honesto, él tenía miedo, sin embargo escuchar a Liam gemir y agarrarle el cabello le calmo bastante   
Aquello le impulso a tragar más de la verga de Liam. Abriendo más la boca fue por más y cuando llego a la mitad comenzó a succionar nuevamente.  
―Oh, Joder― Dijo Liam mientras agarraba el cabello de Theo más fuerte. En ese momento Theo descubrió que Liam estaba disfrutando de la mamada.   
El sabor a limpio y el olor a jabón estaban en todo su pene y extrañó el olor natural de Liam. Sin embargo estaba feliz. Succiono el pene un poco más. Sentirlo deslizarse por su garganta le encanto. Ni siquiera tuvo arcadas Aquella era una cavidad cálida, estrecha y muy húmeda. Liam se retiró un poco y embistió nuevamente. La nariz de Theo estaba enterrada en los húmedos vellos pelvianos con olor a avena.  
Liam nuevamente se retiró y poco y embistió otra vez. Theo esta vez le toco el trasero. Era más como un agarre que una caricia.   
Liam con una mano sostenía la parte posterior de la cabeza y con la otra se sostenía de la pared llena de azulejos. Theo podía sentir sus manos acariciarle la cabeza mientras le empujaba la cara hacia adelante para ir más profundamente.  
Theo también tenía una erección hora, una muy grande. Podía sentir el presemen salir de su uretra y derramarse en su boxer.  
El pene de Liam bajaba sin problema por su garganta y la penetraba con dulzura, ya que gracias a la saliva y el presemen resbalaba sin dificultad alguna. Y lo mejor de todo era que ambos disfrutaban de eso.  
Theo dejo de moverse y solo dejo que la mano de Liam en su cabeza guiara la mamada.  
―¡Oh!― gimió Liam con la boca abierta.  
Liam aumento el ritmo y ahora era un poco más violento y rápido. Esta vez Theo solo se dejó hacer todo de Liam y este literalmente le estaba follando la cara. Theo hubiera deseado poder hacer algo similar luego de las prácticas de entrenamiento o luego de un día de clases. Sabía que el olor le agradaría jodidamente bien.  
Theo abrió más su boca y pudo sentir el rastro de presemen salado que estaba en su lengua.   
Sabia tan delicioso. Sabía a Liam. A su Liam.  
―¡Me voy a correr Theo! ¡Me corrooooo!   
Los espasmos en la pelvis de Liam le advirtieron que ya se iba a correr y Theo saco el pene de su garganta y lo dejo en la punta de su lengua.  
Hacia abajo, se veía a un Theo excitado con el cabello mojado y con las mejillas rosas y la boca abierta con el glande de una verga en su lengua. La corrida de Liam fue suave, pero blanca y espesa.   
Un primer chorro fue bordeando la mejilla de Theo. Como si su piel fuera un lienzo y el semen una pincelada acrílica.  
El segundo chorro fue menos intenso y le llego hasta la nariz y los dos últimos si fueron directos a su boca.  
Degustó el sabor de Liam cuando comenzó a tragar. Acido. Agrio. Picante.  
Liam se sostuvo unos minutos más de su cabello y el agarre era muy fuerte. Lentamente Liam vio el rostro de Theo cubierto de su propio semen.   
Theo limpio la verga de Liam con su boca y se puso de pie.  
―Ahora es mi turno― dijo Liam ya listo para ponerse de rodillas pero Theo lo detuvo a medio camino.  
―Bueno, yo, pues....― Theo se bajó un poco el boxer negro mojado en agua. Lo bajo lo suficiente para mostrarle la parte interna a Liam y vio el gran regadero de semen que Theo había dejado allí. ―Me corrí cuando disparabas tu carga en mi boca.  
―Oh whao. Eres un pervertido― Dijo Liam sonriéndole.  
―Hey. Eso no es ser un pervertido― le dijo besando su frente. ―Esto lo es...  
Theo se alejó un poco y se quitó el boxer, le dio la vuelta dejando a la vista de Liam el semen de su propia corrida y luego lo llevo a su boca.  
Theo se estaba probando a si mismo desde su boxer. Las blancas manchas de semen se hacían una sola entre su lengua y la tela negra del boxer.   
Theo aspiró y chupó la parte delantera de su boxer comiéndose a sí mismo. Su semen, fue más dulce que el de Liam. Lamio unas cuantas veces más mientras Liam no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
―Santos demonios― dijo Liam cuando Theo le mostro el boxer sin rastros de semen. Ahora todo estaba en su boca ―Bésame.  
Theo asintió con su cabeza y llevo su boca junto a la de Liam. Fue un beso caliente, húmedo. Y el sabor de la corrida de Liam y la de Theo juntas, en la boca de este, le daban un plus al momento.  
Liam abrió la ducha y se siguieron besando hasta sentir que habían compartido uno de los momentos más buenos que han tenido.  
Theo, consiguió una toalla y seco a Liam. Luego se secó él.   
La toalla quedo demasiada húmeda y sobre el inodoro.  
Ambos salieron desnudos y se encontraron con Shawn sentado y durmiendo en el mueble en el que Theo había estado antes. Su boca semi abierta. Un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello y su cabeza girada en una posición incómoda. Theo fue a la cama de Liam y tomo una de las almohadillas de Liam y fue hasta donde estaba el enfermero Mendes. Con cuidado movió la cabeza de Shawn y ubicó la almohada entre su cuello y el respaldar del mueble.  
Le acomodó las piernas y le acaricio el rostro.  
Theo sonrió y se acercó a Liam.  
―¿Porque haces eso?  
Theo le sonrió ―Tú has pasado mucho tiempo en esta habitación y no sabes lo que pasa afuera― Theo fue por un par de bóxers y le dio uno a Liam, y el otro se lo puso el. Tomo luego unas camisetillas desmangadas y se cubrieron. Theo llevo a Liam a la cama quien estaba algo enojado por cómo se había comportado con Shawn quien estaba durmiendo sin hacer ruido alguno.  
Apago las luces y la habitación quedo a oscuras. Theo arrastro una silla hasta el borde de la cama de Liam y comenzó a hablar ―Shawn vende tazas de chocolate caliente a un dólar para receptar dinero para los niños que tienen cáncer y que están en otro pabellón― Theo le agarro la mano a Liam ―El y otros chicos practicantes del hospital hacen lo mismo. Pero la idea ha sido siempre de Shawn. Lo que pasa es que Shawn tiene un corazón enormemente vulnerable. Se encariña con todos. Cuando vinimos aquí la primera noche yo estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo que salí del hospital y agarre a puñetazos a una columna de cemento. Me destroce la mano. Shawn apareció y me contuvo. Me calmo y luego me llevo a que me curaran la mano.  
Liam solo escuchaba en silencio mientras veía el rostro iluminado de Shawn por la luz de la luna.  
―Lo que pasa es que había dos gemelas. Eran bellas. Yo las vi. Tenían ojos grandes y azules. Sonreían y apenas estaban perdiendo sus últimos dientes. Shawn las amaba a ambas. Una se llamaba Luz y la otra Sophie. No pasaban de los seis años. Shawn jugaba con ellas y las cuidaban cuando sus padres no podían. Pasaron aquí sus dos últimos años con quimioterapias y medicamentos. Ya no tenían cabellos rizos dorados como Shawn me conto.  
―Espera... ¿Pasaron?― preguntó Liam acomodándose para ver a Theo en la oscuridad.  
Este asintió ― Ayer a primeras horas del día murieron ambas. Las dos al mismo tiempo. Se fueron. Nunca había visto llorar a alguien tan fuerte como lo hizo Shawn en la terraza. Nora le consoló y sus compañeros igual. Está pasando por un momento difícil y es eso. Está dolido. Es humano. Supongo que no ha podido dormir bien, pero mira, a pesar de ese duro momento él estaba dispuesto a quedarse a cuidarte por si tenías pesadillas.  
Liam asintió y vio las pastillas y un vaso de agua en la mesilla ―Ya no las quiero.  
―¿Estás seguro?  
―Sí. Solo sostén mi mano mientras duermo y no la sueltes. Así sabré que estás conmigo.   
Theo sonrió y le beso en la frente ―Buenas noches pececito.  
―Buenas noches Theo.


	21. Pervertidos (FIN)

Cuando Belly llegó a la terraza de la vieja facultad abandonada, Alex ya estaba allí. Estaba encorvado. Sentado en el borde de una de las cisternas que enviaban agua a los baños y que probablemente ya no tenían agua.   
No se les había hecho difícil subir pues la facultad ahora estaba al libre acceso pues la Carrera de Cinematografía la había pedido para hacer cortos de terror y ellos se camuflaron bien hasta llegar a la terraza.  
Belly se acercó a él aguantándose el coraje que tenía. Alex estaba serio viendo el horizonte de la ciudad luego del campus. El cielo era de un naranja intenso y las nubes estaban moradas y rosadas.  
Hacia frio, y el viento era fuerte.  
─¿Qué querías?─ le dijo Belly parándose cerca de él.  
─Quería decir que lo siento....  
─Eso no debes decírmelo a mí─ Belly le dijo ─Fue a Liam a quien destruiste el resto de su vida. Y no solo a él, a Theo también.  
─Lo sé─ Dijo muy bajo ─Estoy arrepentido.   
─Muy tarde para eso.  
Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno y Belly vio el horizonte también.  
─¿Cómo va el proceso legal? ¿Liam nos delató cierto?  
─¿Quieres que te diga eso para poder huir?  
─No voy a huir. Sé que cometí un grave error. Y debo pagarlo.  
─Entonces espera a que la policía venga por ti. Créeme. Ya casi no falta nada. Lamentablemente, solo se pudieron identificar dos muestras de semen y ya saben a quién pertenece. No te lo diré por obvias razones. Pero te comentaré algo. Uno de ustedes estaba contagiado con VIH, quizás hacerte una muestra de sangre te haga falta ahora.  
Alex se quedó en silencio procesando la información. El también había penetrado a Liam… ¿Uso condón? ¿Se lo puso? No lo recordaba. ─Yo...No sé qué decir. Yo solo quiero ayudar.   
─Ah ¿Si? ¿Cómo?  
Alex metió su mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y entregó una Flash Memory ─Revísala cuando estés sola. Toma una buena decisión.  
Belly la tomo cuando Alex se la ofreció.   
─Liam y Theo están destrozados. Ustedes le jodieron la existencia para siempre.  
─¡Ya lo sé! No necesitas recordármelo. ¿Crees que puedo dormir en las noches? ¿Crees que puedo pasar por la puerta de Liam sin pensar en que alguna vez si quise ser su amigo de verdad?  
─Lo engañaste siempre. Toda tu amabilidad y todo el cariño que le dabas fueron falsos.   
Alex no dijo nada. Pues era verdad. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó al borde de la baranda de la terraza de la facultad. Los pasos fueron lentos y llenos de dudas. ─Debo pagar por lo que les hice.  
Belly rió irónicamente cruzando sus manos en su pecho y negando con su cabeza. ─¿Y te arrojaras al vació? Son cuatro pisos hasta el suelo y de seguro morirás. Probablemente ni siquiera te duela. Saldrás en todas las noticias y periódicos─ Belly miró el ocaso. El sol ya se ocultaba y luego a la mirada de Alex, quien le estaba mirando ─Si realmente quieres pagar lo que hiciste, quédate vivo. Igual saldrás en las noticias y periódicos. Estoy seguro que tus amigos y tus padres se sentirán orgullosos de ti. Si quieres saltar, salta...─ Belly se acercó a la baranda junto a Alex y miró al fondo. Estaba muy alto y una caída lo mataría al instante. Belly le miro y le dio una sonrisa. ─Pero ambos sabemos que no lo harás.  
Belly dio la vuelta y se fue. Lo último que vio Alex fue verla desaparecer por la puerta que llevaría a los pisos inferiores. Luego Alex vio al fondo. Le esperaría una gran plancha de cemento con hojas secas. Cuando su cabeza tocara el concreto su cerebro se reventaría, su cráneo se rompería y su masa encefálica quedaría esparcida por todo el suelo.  
Belly tenía razón. No tenía el valor para hacerlo.  
Aquella noche tampoco pudo dormir. Sentía miedo. La incertidumbre de la policía viniendo por él le quitaba el sueño. Pensaba en los sonidos que harían sus pasos y que le alumbrarían el rostro con una linterna. Luego lo esposarían y se lo llevarían ante la mirada de todos. Pero sabía que había hecho algo bien al darle la flash memory a Belly. Quizás lo mejor de toda su vida.  
Belly, tan pronto como había llegado a su habitación, ignoró a Lena y a Isabel, compañeras de cuarto. Tomo su laptop y se encerró en el baño. Metió la Flash Memory curiosa de lo que esta contenía. La laptop la detecto rápidamente y el anuncio de que un nuevo dispositivo llamado "Testigo" se había conectado, apreció en la pantalla   
Había dos videos. Y varias capturas de pantalla de mensajes enviados.  
Por las miniaturas del video Belly pudo darse cuenta de que clase de videos eran. Abrió el primero y una toma muy oscura al principio salía. Luego se escuchaba la voz de Theo y la risa de Liam, como nunca antes de había reído. En el video luego se veía a Theo haciéndole sexo oral y Belly decidió adelantar todo eso. Luego ellos hacían el amor y se acababa todo. No duro más de veinte minutos pero solo lo vio adelantándolo.  
El segundo video la hizo llorar. Incluso se tapó la boca sentada en el inodoro. En ese se veía como Noch, Sam, Matt, Carl, Justin golpeaban a Liam. Y Liam solo gritaba ante cada patada o cada golpe. Reconoció el lugar rápidamente. Eran los vestuarios. De fondo estaba el logotipo del campus en una de las paredes y eso le dio una idea. Luego, Cuando escucho la voz de Alex reírse y de enfocarse a sí mismo el rostro le dio tanta rabia. Lloro aún más fuerte y abrió la ducha para que el agua ocultara su llanto.   
Le violaron. De igual forma adelantó el video, pero se dio tiempo para ver que los chicos estaban usando el uniforme y que a todos se les veía el rostro.  
Detuvo los videos y vio las capturas de pantalla en donde Alex planeaba todo y otras en donde amenazaba a Liam y Theo.  
Ella dudo hacer todo eso público. Saco la Flash Memory, y aunque tuvo nauseas trato de parecer calmada.  
A la mañana siguiente le entregó la Flash Memory a Bohall, frente a Theo. Le explicó lo que ahí se encontraba. Ellos tomaron una sabia decisión al entregárselas a los abogados quienes rápidamente contactaron a la policía y se dirigieron al campus.  
Los sacaron como las peores escorias. Las leyes eran estrictas y todos los 5 chicos del equipo, junto a Alex, quien no puso ni la menor resistencia, fueron esposados y sacados del campus.   
Unos fanáticos del futbol les gritaron, otros por su parte solo murmuraban, pues alrededor de ellos se habían acumulado para enterarse de lo que ocurría.   
Fueron llevados a un retén. Se les pidieron abogados y luego se les pidió que llamaran a sus padres. Todos sabían porque estaban ahí pero nadie quería admitirlo. A excepción de Alex. Él fue el único que dijo lo que había hecho y eso involucraba al resto.   
Al final de ese día todos tenían a sus padres a los lados, protegiéndolos y abogando por sus hijos, pero cuando la policía les mostró el video de ellos violando a Liam, cambiaron de opinión. Muchos padres se enojaron y se decepcionaron. Las madres lloraron y cachetearon a sus hijos.  
El peor dolor de un hijo era la decepción de un padre por algo tan atroz como se les mostraba en la pantalla.   
Cuando Liam se sintió mejor y el psicólogo y los médicos le habían dado de alta, se fue del hospital. Habían dejado la habitación para alguien más y Shawn aplaudió dando saltitos de felicidad cuando Liam y Theo se besaron frente a él.  
Había ayudado en lo que más había podido y estaba orgulloso de eso.  
Incluso les había ayudado a embarcar a Liam en el auto, a pesar de que ya no necesitaba, además de que le había ofrecido llevarlo en una silla de ruedas.   
Se despidieron. Liam le estrechó la mano y Theo le dio un abrazo y le agradeció por todo. Bohall también le agradeció por todo lo que habían hecho por Liam y luego fue el turno de Belly, quien no se perdería por nada el día en que Liam saliera del hospital en donde paso ocho días curándose. Ella le dio un beso a Shawn en la mejilla y el pálido se sonrojo y sudó un poco.  
Al día siguiente fueron a la corte, y testificaron. Dos días después fueron por última vez, para escuchar la sentencia. Cuando Liam vio a todos los chicos que le habían violado se aferró al brazo de Theo y luego Bohall le abrazó ofreciéndole protección.  
La sentencia por violación fue de trece años por lo que pudo escuchar. De fondo también escuchó a las madres gritar y llorar. Y el también lloró, pero la mano de Theo le acaricio la suya y se calmó un poco.  
Aquella noche fueron al hotel de Bohall y pasaron allí la noche.  
Belly siempre fue considerada una perra e iba a ser uso de eso en una buena forma. Había ido a la oficina del director del campus, luego de una cita previa.  
─¿En qué le puedo ayudar señorita?─ Le dijo el viejo levantando el rostro.  
─Seré breve. Usted sabe, una chica como yo tiene prioridades. Por ejemplo buscar un esmalte para uñas o tinturarme el cabello, así que no tengo porque perder el tiempo.  
─Pues vaya directo al grano señorita─ le devolvió haciendo énfasis en la palabra señorita   
─Es obvio que ya todo el campus de la universidad sabe lo que pasó a Liam Dunbar. ¿No?  
─Así es. No es algo que les ocultemos a los estudiantes   
─¿Pero todos los estudiantes lo saben? ¿O solo lo saben algunos?  
─No puedo responder eso. Usted como joven sabe que los rumores vuelan.  
─Lo sé. Y usted ha creado uno de ellos diciéndole a todo el campus que le ha pagado a Liam la cantidad de 25.000 dólares por daños y perjuicios que ocurrieron dentro de la institución.  
El director trago seco.  
─Ayer vi el anuncio en el periódico y hoy hable con Liam y resulta que es mentira. Usted no ha dado nada a Liam─ Belly saco de su bolso la laptop y mostró el video de la violación al director. Le señalo con los dedos en la pantalla los momentos en donde se veía el escudo del campus y las camisetas del equipo ─Supongo que es obvio que usted quiere limpiar su nombre y el del campus, porque admitámoslo, este es un hermoso campus, pero sé que luego de esto cualquiera tendría miedo de ingresar aquí.   
─Yo...─ Dijo el director ─Yo hoy mismo depositare el dinero a Liam.  
─¡Que buen director es usted!─ Dijo Belly pasándole un papelito con el número de cuenta de Bohall ─Liam no tiene número de cuenta, pero su suegro sí. No me pregunte como lo conseguí, pero le diré que fue de buena forma.   
─De acuerdo─ le dijo.  
─Eso no es todo director─ le dijo Belly pausando el video y guardando su Laptop. ─Liam, Theo y yo hemos decidido tomarnos un año sabático a partir de este último semestre, el cual va a aprobar a partir de ahora en vista de que solo faltan las calificaciones de nuestros exámenes finales. Estaremos un año fuera. Ya sabe...Esto nos ha molestado un poco y no soportamos los susurros de las personas detrás de nosotros.   
─¿Y qué puedo hacer por ustedes? Es obvio que yo no puedo hacer que las personas dejen de murmurar a sus espaldas.  
─Es obvio que no. Pero tanto Liam, Theo y yo, tenemos buenas calificaciones. Queremos unas becas para cuando regresemos y como su cargo de Director es por tres años, lo seguiremos viendo.  
─Yo no dirijo las becas. Yo no soy quien tiene mano en eso.  
─No, pero es usted quien las aprueba tomando en cuenta la excelencia académica ¿No?  
─Bueno...Si.  
─En un año le llegaran nuestras carpetas solicitando las becas estudiantiles, espero que se nos dé prioridad. No queremos que estos videos salgan a la luz. O ¿Sí?  
─No, por supuesto que no─ El director sintió de pronto demasiado calor y sudor en la frente y fuego en las orejas.   
─Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, una última cosa. Exámenes psicológicos a todos los estudiantes del campus que ya están aquí, y de ingreso para los que vienen. Quien sabe cuántos monstruos existen en los salones.  
─Está bien─ El director ya había pensado en eso luego del caso de Liam.  
Belly se puso de pie y se arregló el vestido floreado amarillo y blanco que combinaba bien con su tono de piel. ─Mañana a eso de las... nueve de la mañana espero que el deposito completo este en la cuenta del señor Bohall. Y este video─ Dijo señalando la laptop─ Se borrará luego de que tengamos las becas dentro de un año.  
─Está bien.  
─Ah, y si piensa hacer algo en mi contra o sabotear o robar mi laptop, hay otras cinco copias de los videos por ahí.   
Aquello enfureció al director.  
─Buen día director─ le dijo Belly marchándose.  
─Buen día señorita─ lo dijo de manera muy seria.  
─Sea más cortés─ le dijo Belly esperando una nueva despedida.  
─Que tenga un excelente día señorita─ le dijo fingiendo un sonrisa.  
─Mucho mejor─ respondió Belly guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la oficina. Se acarició el vientre mientras caminaba por los pasillos saliendo del edificio de docentes y directores.  
Abajo estaba Theo, Liam y Bohall con un auto lleno de maletas.  
─¿Todo Bien?  
─Todo de maravillas. El director dijo que nos dará becas para cuando regresemos y que en vista de todo esto hará exámenes psicológicos a los estudiantes.  
─¿Enserio?─Preguntó Liam.  
─Enserio─ Les dijo Belly ocultándoles todo el soborno que había hecho ─Ahora vámonos. Ya nos aprobaron el semestre y solo tenemos que largarnos.  
─Tú y tus encantos─ le dijo Theo.  
─Querido... Soy una perra.  
─No más que yo─ le dijo Liam.  
─Dejen las mariconadas para más tarde─ Les dijo Bohall acercándose a ellos ─Tenemos un largo viaje hoy. Debemos dejar a Belly en el terminal y luego iremos a Texas. Si tenemos suerte llegaremos a las primeras horas de la noche.  
Se embarcaron en el auto, el cual a pesar de ser no tan grande, les dio espacio suficiente a todos. Bohall manejaba y el asiento del copiloto estaba lleno de tres maletas con los vestidos de Belly.   
Atrás iba Liam, Theo y Belly. Riendo y conversando. Cuando Bohall puso "La Macarena" todos comenzaron a bailar y a formar la coreografía.   
Dos horas más tarde, Belly se había dormido en el hombro de Theo y Liam estaba dormido sobre sus piernas. Todo eso en el asiento de atrás. Bohall aprovecho un cruce y deteniéndose en un semáforo, saco su teléfono y les tomó una foto. Cuarenta minutos más tarde llegaron a la terminal y se despidieron de Belly ayudándole con las maletas.   
Nadie lloró, de hecho estaban felices. Alejarse del campus y darse tiempo para ellos ya les estaba haciendo bien. Belly se quedaría en casa de sus padres, quienes la apoyarían durante el embarazo.  
Cuando Belly se fue, ella se despidió con la mano desde la ventanilla de bus.  
Ella les sonreía.  
Se embarcaron nuevamente en el auto y una nueva playlist de música de Bohall los hizo cantar y moverse a todos. Theo amaría a Liam por el resto de su vida. Sin importar nada. El VIH ahora solo sería una excusa para usar condón, pero nada más que eso. Se comportaría igual con él y nada los separaría.  
Tanto Bohall como Theo habían aceptado a Liam. Había sufrido y ahora era tiempo de darle todo el amor que su familia se negó a darle. Si su propio padre le había cerrado las puertas, ahora ellos les habría las de su casa.  
Tal y como había previsto Bohall, llegaron a las primeras horas de la noche. 18:59 para ser exacto.  
Aparcaron en la antigua casa de Theo en donde había crecido antes. La casa le trajo buenos recuerdos. Escuchó a los perros ladrar de fondo, en casas vecinas. Era un suburbio bonito. Ahí el sol se ocultaba al final de la calle y la gente era amable. Su casa, se sentía cálida. Se sentía suya.  
Bohall ayudo a cargar las maletas hasta la puerta de la casa y abrió la puerta encendiendo las luces. Adentro se sentía calientito y el olor a pie de manzana inundaba el lugar. Todo seguía igual a la última vez que Theo había estado ahí.   
Por negocios Bohall tampoco se había dado el lujo de mover las cosas. Todo seguía intacto.  
Liam se acomodó en un lado teniendo miedo de quebrar algo.  
─No seas tímido. Ven─ le dijo Theo corriendo por la escalera y subiendo de dos en dos los escalones.  
Liam subió lentamente tocando el barandal de madera y llego arriba hacia un pasillo. Ahí estaba Theo esperándolo con una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de un cuarto y entro. Cuando Liam llegó ahí se encontró con un cuarto bonito.   
Estaba lleno de posters de balones y de grandes estrellas de futbol. También había posters de películas y de cantantes. Había un armario y una gran cama en la cual Theo se aventó y reboto un poquito. Con su mano palmeó a un lado.   
─Ven aquí pececito. Esta será nuestra cama de ahora en adelante.   
Liam fue hasta allí y se acostó con Teo. No quería decirlo pero el viaje lo había cansado, y por lo que oída abajo Bohall estaba en la cocina en busca de prepararles algo.  
Ellos eran demasiado amables con él y siempre estaría agradecido por eso.  
─¿Theo?  
─¿Si Mi cielo?─ le dijo besándole el cuello.  
─¿No te da miedo contagiarte?  
─La verdad un poco, pero el VIH no te mata. Mata el sida, el cual puede aparecer muchísimos años después. Además, estoy seguro de que viviremos muchísimos años juntos─ Theo le tomo la mano a Liam –Prometo que me quedaré contigo siempre. No me importa nada.  
─¿Sabes que tienes un corazón de oro─ pregunto Liam sonriéndole. Era increíble como su novio no sentía miedo de contagiarse.  
─Mi corazón eres tú pececito.  
─Entonces eso significa que soy oro.  
Theo se comenzó a reír ─Sí. Algo así bebé.  
─Theo Raeken, hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado aun.  
─¿Qué cosa?─ le preguntó Theo acomodándose y apoyándose en un codo para ver a Liam mejor. La curva de sus labios. Su cabello semi largo y el azul cielo en sus hermosísimos ojos.  
─Cuando una persona es abusada, generalmente existe cierta aversión sexual y bueno─ Liam hizo una pausa y trago saliva y Theo vio cómo su manzana de Adán bajaba y subía en su cuello –Yo he podido hacer algunas cosas sexuales contigo, pero siento que aún no estoy listo para que me hagas el amor.  
Theo le acaricio la mejilla de Liam quien cerró los ojos y dejó una lágrima caer –Liam Dunbar, para mí estar aquí conversando contigo es hacer el amor. Que te duermas en mis piernas es hacer el amor. Que me pidas ayudas en tus tareas es hacer el amor. Que me beses en la mañana sin haberme lavado los dientes es hacer el amor─ Theo se encontró recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Liam –Yo creo que hacer el amor no significa algo sexual.   
Liam le acaricio el cabello a Theo. –Pero cuando quieras penetrarme y yo simplemente no pueda ¿Qué pasará?  
─Para eso falta mucho. Apenas han pasado unas semanas de lo que te ocurrió. No apresuremos las cosas. Vamos lento, además ¿Recuerdas lo que una vez dije antes de hacerte el amor en el campus?  
─Dices muchas cosas. No sé a qué te refieres.  
─Fue cuando me lamiste allá atrás y se sentía muy bien. Me quedé con ganas de ir más allá.   
─¿Y?─ preguntó Liam dejando de acariciar el cabello de Theo y con el corazón latiéndole más rápido.  
─Puedes lamerme allá atrás de nuevo y podrías penetrarme a mí. Podría abrirme a tu amor y dejarte saber que también podemos hacer el amor de esa forma.  
─¿Me estas dejando ir arriba?  
─Claro. No sabes lo mucho que me encantaría ver como sudas mientras me haces tuyo y comienzo a gemir con tu pene dentro de mí.  
─Vas a hacer que me ponga cachondo. No se vale.  
─Si se vale─ Theo rió y escucho el corazón de Liam latir. Levantó el rostro y vio a Liam con los labios separados. ─¿Quieres que te la chupe?─ preguntó Theo.  
─No. No me he bañado desde hace casi doce horas. Hemos sudado y viajado todo el día.  
─¿Y? en el hospital me quede con ganas de probarte a ti. Vamos déjame probar un poquito─ le dijo y le beso en la comisura de los labios.  
─Bueno, ya que. Cierra la puerta. Pero si no te gusta déjalo. No me he duchado y tú tampoco.  
Cuando Theo se bajó de la cama se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y se encontró con Liam y sus pantalones más debajo de las rodillas. Su pene rosado oscuro estaba encorvado hacia su estómago y erecto. Cuando se acerco pudo ver el presemen en la cabeza del pene de Liam.   
Theo tomo la cálida carne de Liam y retiro la piel hacia atrás.  
Liam gimió al encontrar la mano de Theo presionando su falo tan dulcemente. Con un puño sostuvo el pene y con el otro olfateo debajo del frenillo.  
Una fuerte aspiración se oyó en todo el cuarto. Theo respiraba la pura esencia de Liam y este se avergonzó un poco.  
─¡Joder! Amo el jodido olor de tu verga.  
─¿Seguro?  
Theo aspiro nuevamente la pura esencia masculina –Liam mírame.  
Theo volvió a aspirar cerca del frenillo de Liam y luego clavo su nariz en los vellos púbicos del menor. El aroma a sudor y hormonas estaba tan concentrado que Theo se quedó un poco más allí y separo los labios rosando los vellos con esos.  
Liam se acomodó y se apoyó en sus hombros.  
Theo, cuando se sintió observado tomo el pene de Liam en su boca. Sintió el amargo olor a Liam en todo su ser. El olor a sudor a sus esencias, que le bañaron la boca. Succiono desde el glande hasta la base. Dio lengüetazos una y otra vez.  
─¡Oh!¡Si, chúpame la verga!─ eso impulso más a Theo y dejo que el pene de Liam fuera hasta por su garganta ─¡Eres un dios chupándola!  
Theo succionó un poco más la verga salada de Liam y con una mano bajo su propio pantalón y boxer. Dando una lamido retiro el pene de su novio de su boca y se sacó la ropa completamente.   
Se sentó en el pecho de Liam con el pene hacia su cara. El menor no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría –Dijiste que estamos sucios. Quiero que me pruebes tal y como estoy─ le dijo mientras se acomodaba poniendo su pene cerca del rostro de Liam ─¡Me la olerás!  
Liam se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero quería tanto chuparla a pesar de que Theo solo se la iba a dar de oler. Pero fue lento. Pasó a paso. Theo tomo su pene en su manos y retiró el pellejo hacia atrás, con la primera exposición del glande de Theo hacia sus ojos se dio cuenta del ácido y salado olor que tenía allí.   
Pudo oler el esmegma que se acumulaba bajo esa piel. El picante aroma. La masculinidad de Theo. El sudor. El presemen. Todo allí.  
Tan masculino. Tan primitivo.  
─Dios. ¡Huele tan bien!─ dijo Liam acercándose un poco pero Theo lo alejo.  
─Y sabe mejor. ¿Quieres probarlo?─ le preguntó Theo con sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Liam amaba que lo miraran sí.  
Liam asintió mordiéndose los labios.  
Theo pasó sus dedos por el frenillo de su pene, lo suficientemente suave para no lastimarse y lo suficientemente fuerte para recolectar la sustancia que se encontraba allí. Luego, llevo ese dedo a su propia nariz y se olio fuertemente.  
─Eso era para mí─ gimió Liam bajo sus piernas.  
─Amo mi olor. Déjame degustarme─ se quejó pícaramente.  
Luego, Theo bajo su dedo hasta el labio de Liam, quien fue receptivo y dejo que Theo depositara parte de su esmegma en su labio inferior.  
El olor a Liam le llego rápidamente y más fuerte que antes. Era como si lo estuviera inhalando directamente de la fuente.  
Todo era tan caliente.  
─¡Santa Mierda!¡Amo tu jodido olor!  
Aquello hizo sonreír a Theo seductoramente, quien dispuso de su dedo para recolectar más de la poca sustancia blanquecina que rodeaba a su glande y lo llevo directamente a la boca de Liam. Este chupo los dedos ávidamente. Los limpio. Probó el requesón de Theo y sabia mejor y más fuerte de lo que había olido antes. Su sabor tan masculino. Tan picante. Tan ácido y salado hizo que salivara abundantemente y la boca se le lleno de ese sabor propio del cuerpo de Theo.  
Era tan propio de Theo que sin darse cuenta un impulso eléctrico le recorrió la ingle y los chorros de esperma salieron de su pene.   
El no quería terminar. No quería correrse tan pronto pero aquel olor y sabor de la crema de Theo le habían dado un orgasmo intenso y ni tan siquiera se había tocado.  
─Mmmmmmm─ gimió Liam mordiéndose los labios cuando el ultimo trallazo de semen quedo sobre su estómago─ ¡ohhhhhh1─ suspiró.  
─Creo que a alguien le gustan las pollas sucias. Te gusta el esmegma añejo ¿No es así?  
Liam asintió con los ojos cerrados. –Si Theo. Me encanta.  
En vista de que Liam se había corrido, Theo aprovecho y preguntó –Pececito ¿Puedo correrme en tu cara?  
Liam sabía que no podía comer el resto de esmegma de la polla de Theo, así que solo asintió.   
Theo comenzó a moverse. Empuño su verga en su mano y la froto velozmente. Con urgencia. Con ganas de dejar la cara de Liam cubierta por la leche de sus pesadas y semi velludas bolas.  
Theo se mordió los labios y miro al techo. Cuando ya casi se corría. Movió su mano más fuerte sobre su eje.  
─¡Escúpeme Theo!─ le dijo Liam desde abajo. ─¡Escúpeme cuando te corras!  
Theo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a reunir la saliva de sus mejillas internas y miro hacia el tierno y adorable rostro de Liam.  
Suaves movimientos le advirtieron que Theo estaba ya controlando su corrida para no desperdiciarla. Apunto su eje hacia la mejilla y nariz de Liam y se dejó ir al mismo tiempo que le escupía el rostro un par de veces.  
Tres espesos choros blancos adornaron como un paisaje el rostro angelical de su novio.  
Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente. Sentía el sudor allí bajándole por las tetillas y las axilas húmedas. Es verdad. No se habían duchado desde hace más de doce horas.   
Theo aflojo su pene, que ya comenzaba a sentirse flojo y llevo su mano a su axila derecha, la que más le sudaba, y froto sus dedos allí.  
Sintió los vellos rasurados hincar las yemas de los dedos y la piel mojada de sudor. Froto dando suaves caricias y luego se olio los dedos. Realmente necesitaría darle aquella esencia sudorosa a Liam. Mientras olía su propio sudor axilar de los dedos miro a Liam con los fluidos resbalándole por el rostro.  
─Tienes que olerme las axilas Liam. Enserio.  
─¿A que huelen?─ le pregunto morbosamente.  
─Ligero olor a desodorante y a sudor. Huele a mí.  
─Rico─ dijo Liam acariciando una de las piernas de Theo ─¿Sabes? Creí que no me volvería a hacer ningunas de estas guarradeces luego de que me violaran, pero, siento que esto no ha cambiado. Que ambos amamos hacer estas cosas sucias y que estamos bien así, siendo unos cerditos.  
─No somos cerditos…─ dijo Theo metiendo su otra mano bajo su axila izquierda y acariciándola. Recolecto el sudor y la calentura en sus dedos. Una vez que estuvieron húmedos los levo a la nariz de Liam quien respiro profundamente, luego guió los dedos hacia su boca y Liam los chupó probando el ácido y amargo sabor del desodorante combinado con el sabor salado del sudor axilar de Theo –Somos unos pervertidos.  
FIN


	22. Datos curiosos

Datos curiosos  
Esta historia la comencé a escribir en el 2016, pero comencé a publicarla en el 30 de mayo del 2017. El capítulo final fue subido el 29 de marzo del 2018.  
Es una de las historias que más disfruté escribiendo porque hay ciertas partes que fueron inspiradas por mi pasada relación.  
Theo y Liam fueron los personajes escogidos para este libro desde un principio.  
Los capítulos que escribí primero fueron Chicle y Selfie.  
Tiene 35.2k de visitas y más de 2.2K en votos.  
Para esta historia me di el trabajo de realizar una revista con fotos de THIAM, muchas de las cuales fueron hechas por mí mismo.  
Siempre quise escribir una historia con fetiches y sexo entre chicos universitarios, pero que también tuviera drama y momentos inolvidables. Y lo logré.  
No habrá epilogo, ni segunda parte.  
Hice todo un borrador de esta historia escrita a mano.   
Escribí el capítulo “JABÓN” en la universidad y “CHOCOLATE DE UN DÓLAR” fue grabado en mi celular con el grabador de voz.  
Lloré mientras escribía ciertas partes del capítulo “Héroe”  
Si pudiera publicar un libro en formato físico sería este.  
Tenía miedo al experimentar con cosas como las violaciones, el VIH, o el embarazo y aborto, porque creí que quizás eso no fuera bien recibido por el público adolescente, pero chicos, ustedes me han demostrado lo contrario. Son muy maduros.  
Estaré siempre agradecido por cada lectura que le dieron a esta historia. Muchas gracias por toda la gratitud, el respeto y el amor que me han demostrado. Los adoro infinitamente.


End file.
